


Seeking Comfort

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry Allen, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Top Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Barry's life is changing as he finally starts college, but he still continues to harbor feelings for Iris. After meeting senior Leonard Snart who is in a similar situation, they begin to use one another for comfort. Unfortunately, things quickly turn very serious for Barry, and he is left to wonder where Len stands in this 'make believe' relationship.





	1. Ignored

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Buscando Consuelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531532) by [AnBouwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer)



> Soo... this was suppose to be short story, but I'm now 6 very long chapters in and have yet to finish it. So yeah... enjoy. I will try to put up a chapter every week or so.

 

 

The curls of her hair slowly bounced as she spoke. Her hands waved around as she vividly told her story. Her mouth kept moving, but there was a constant smile there. Her eyes were full of light and happiness and all Barry could think was Iris was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.  He breathed in, consumed in his daydreaming when she stopped talking. She narrowed her eyes at him and it was then that Barry sat up straight and finally came back to reality.

 

“Sorry what?” He asked smiling at her, trying to keep from being angry.

 

“Barry, have you been listening to me at all?” Apparently the smile didn’t work.

 

“Yes…?” he shrugged.

 

“Barry Allen, I have been talking to you for the past thirty minutes about my first few months at college and you have completely ignored me!”

 

“No, no Iris, I promise! I just got a bit side tracked. Now you said something about some guy you met?” Barry tried to take Iris’s attention from him again. He honestly didn’t need to hear about some new guy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a ‘perfect smile’, yes, he did catch that part. But if it got Iris back on her story and off his back, Barry couldn’t complain.

 

She kept her eyes on his, lips pursed as she started once again.

 

“His name is Eddie. He is part of the football team. He is so nice Barry, you will love him.”

 

 _Sure… I will definitely love the guy who has the heart of the woman that I have been wanting since childhood. We will be best buds…_ he though sarcastically.

 

“Enough about me, what about you? You were the one that decided to stay here in Central. I still can’t believe you didn’t want to come with me to study in Starling City.”

 

“Didn’t really want to leave the city. Plus, I’m not as adventurous as you are. But yeah, college has been fun. My roommate is this guy name Cisco. He is pretty cool. We apparently agree in movies and shows, and that’s all that matters,” They both laughed.

 

“Well what about girls? Met any cute nerdy girl that has stolen your heart yet?”

 

_Not when you still have it…_

 

“No...”

 

“Barry, this is college! You are supposed to become more social. Please tell me you have at least made friends with other than your roommate?”

 

“Well, I mean yeah. Cisco has a friend he introduced me to, her name is Caitlin. She is really nice.”

 

“Have you attended any parties?”

 

“Umm… no.” Parties was not his thing…

 

“So you have gone to class and back to your dorm and done nothing else!?”

 

“No! I do have track. And well… there is someone else I met, well two actually. They are from the hockey team.”

 

“Hockey?” She asked confused.

 

“Yeah,” Barry winced remembering, “I went to this conference thing beginning of the semester. They had all the teams, football, soccer, track, etc set up so people could come and sign up or ask questions. I went for track obviously, but afterwards I started walking around just looking at the other teams when I sort of tripped and fell over this guy…and spilled my water all over him.”

 

Iris laughed, “Will you ever stop being a klutz Barry?”

 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh at his own self. “Not anytime soon apparently. Anyways, I look up and it’s this tall guy that looks mean as hell. I’m pretty sure he is about to knock me out. And if not him, then definitely the even bigger guy behind him that was giving me a death glare! Somehow though, I didn’t get hit. The guy looked pissed for second and then I guess he saw my panic and took pity. I kept telling him how sorry I was and then started to pat him down, as if my hands could somehow soak up the water. Not sure how that was supposed to work. The guy got really confused and the giant behind him started laughing.”

 

Irish shook her head, “Barry, only you!”

 

“Yeah! Anyways, turns out the guy I spilled the water on was Len and he is the captain of the hockey team. I turned so red during the whole thing, he gave me the nickname ‘Scarlett’,” Barry rolled his eyes, even months later he was still being called that, “The giant behind him was Mick, his co-captain. They apparently have a bit of a reputation for starting fights, so most people avoid them unless they are trying to start something. Which I guess is why they both looked pissed when I spilled water on Len. I guess they thought I did it on purpose. They are actually pretty cool guys once you get to know them. I usually hang out with them, well Len, when I’m not with Cisco.”

 

“Well, well, look at you. Buddies with the captain of the hockey team?”

 

“Yup… and they are seniors. I’m pretty bad ass,” Barry joked.

 

“Yes Barry, so bad ass!” she laughed. “So, what does this captain look like?”

 

“Well, he is tall, broader than me. His hair is shaved short. He has a cute face for a guy… well not cute, more like handsome… yeah, that’s more fitting. Like he could be a model. And his eyes are so freaking blue! They look like they could glow in the dark! They are mesmerizing sometimes.”

 

Iris looked confused. She leaned closer to him, “Barry, do you have a crush on the guy?”

 

“No! I just happened to be able to appreciate a beautiful man.”

 

“A beautiful man?”

 

“Yes… he is beautiful,” Barry would not be ashamed for thinking that. Len was hot. It surprised him he didn’t have a girlfriend, or hear about him going on any dates.

 

“Well I will definitely have to meet him” Iris gave him a smirk that told him she was up to something, but he decided to not even ask.

 

 

They talked a bit more about classes and instructors, but time was pretty much up and it was getting dark. Barry said his goodbyes and gave her a quick hug. She promised she would come into town more often and then threatened Barry to come to Starling City to see her. Barry walked out of the little café they had met at and headed towards campus once again. It was Saturday, so he wasn’t in too much hurry. He knew Cisco would be off with his friend named Hartley. Barry couldn’t understand them. They would constantly bicker, but were still close friends. Maybe it was because they both seemed to like challenging one another. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed with a text message.

 

7:05 LEN: Hey, where r u??

 

7:06 BARRY: Heading back to campus now, why?

 

7:09 LEN: Any plans?

 

7:09 BARRY: Do u know me?

 

7:11 LEN: Thought so. Come hang out at my apartment. I’m bored

 

7:12 BARRY: Be there in 20

 

Len and Mick lived in the apartments next to the campus, so at least he didn’t have to change direction.  It would actually be a shorter walk for him.

 

Since meeting Len he had pretty much hung out with him every weekend. They texted constantly and Barry always ended up at his apartment eating pizza and watching the dumbest movies they could find. Len was easy to talk to. He was sarcastic, but not mean, and a great listener. He even told him about his feelings for Iris, he wasn’t even judgmental like others tended to be. Apparently, this went both ways since Len had told him it was nice to finally have someone to have conversations with. Mick was smart, but not much of a talker according to Len. He even broke it down once for Barry.

 

_‘Mick has three settings in a conversation. If you say something and he grunts, it means he agrees with you, or whatever happened in the story. If he squints at you, he is confused. And if he threatens to beat the person you are talking about, it means he doesn’t agree and feels anger for you and wants to help… by punching that said person.’_

 

Barry smiled at the memory. He was finally walking past the parking lot and passing Len’s bike parked outside. Barry had made fun of him about it, ‘keeping the tough guy look huh? Motorcycle and all?’. Len had just rolled his eyes at him.

 

He made his way up the stairs, passing the other apartment doors, until he reached the fourth floor where Len’s apartment was. Barry didn’t even knock. At some point in the last two months, it became an annoyance to both Mick and Len when Barry knocked. They told him over a hundred times to stop knocking and just come in before Barry finally did it.

 

Len was laying on the couch watching commercials on the TV, looking bored while drinking a beer. He shifted and sat up when he saw Barry come in. “Bout time,” he narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed.

 

“Did you expect me to run all the way here?” Barry said as he walked in and took a seat next to Len.

 

“Yeah, aren’t you in track or something?” He said sarcastically.

 

Barry laughed, shaking his head, “Yes, I am, but I can’t run on an empty stomach! What’s on the menu tonight?”

 

“I’m feeling some sesame chicken for me and Gen Tso’s for you?”

 

“Perfect!” Len always guessed right.

 

Len got up to find his phone. He was quickly dialing the little Chinese restaurant that they frequented and before they knew it, the food had arrived. Len passed Barry a beer and put on their ‘horrible movie’ of the night. With chopstick in hand they both started eating from the containers. Occasionally Barry would steal some of Len’s while Len did the same. Once the food was gone, they continued watching and talking while sipping on their beers.

 

“Oh yeah, weren’t you supposed to go see Iris today? How did that go?” Len said turning fully towards Barry, shoulder leaning against the back of the couch.

 

“Same as always. She tells me about how great her life is and I sit there and try not to let it get to me the fact that she is oblivious to my feelings,” Barry kept his eyes on the TV.

 

Len winced while shaking his head, “you really need to get over her Barry. I mean, it’s been years… I don’t think she is getting the hint. And I’m pretty sure she is going to find someone else soon, and that will make things worse.”

 

“She already did!” Barry sat up straight, turning towards Len. He took another sip of his beer before continuing, “His name is Eddie, apparently a ‘football player’” Barry said it mockingly, “so yeah, got to hear about him today.”

 

Len studied him for a bit, “sorry Barry, I know that must suck. But maybe now you can start to move on? Start looking at people other than Iris…”

 

“Maybe,” Barry turned back to the TV for a minute before remembering, “oh, and she wants to meet you.” He side-eyed Len with a smile.

 

“Me, why?” He asked confused.

 

“I told her about you. Apparently your description has her interested.”

 

“How did you describe me?” Len leaned in, smirking.

 

“Nothing crazy. Just said you were handsome and stuff.”

 

Len eyebrows shot up, “You think I’m handsome?”

 

“Yes, Len, you know you are! Hell, everyone knows you are! This is why I’m a bit jealous. I bet if I was you, I could have whoever I wanted,” Barry said with a pout.

 

Len looked at him puzzled. “Not really Barry. You may not believe it, but pretty much everyone has the same story. No matter who you are, how popular, how good looking, how rich… we always end up wanting the one person that ignores us.” He turned to the TV but Barry could tell he wasn’t actually watching anymore. He looked like he was thinking of someone in particular.  

 

“Leonard Snart, are you telling me that you have feelings for some girl and she is ignoring you?” Barry was a bit appalled. His thought from earlier about Len not having a girlfriend might finally be answered.  

 

Len laughed nervously, still looking at the TV, “not quite”, he lifted his beer up to his lips but didn’t take a sip. He held it there for a moment, thinking about something, before finally speaking, “it’s actually a guy… I’m gay.” he said just above a whisper. He pulled the beer up and took a long drink, keeping his eyes on the TV.

 

Barry sat there staring at Len for a bit. Len was gay? Why did he take so long in telling him? Did he think he wouldn’t accept him or something? He could tell that Len was nervous. He was ignoring Barry’s direction, focused on the TV, waiting for him to react. Barry let out a small chuckle, like being gay would change their friendship. His laugh must have caught Len’s attention since he finally turned to look at him.

 

“Well… I think a lot of girls in my class are going to be very disappointed. There is even one that has claimed she is having ALL of your babies!” Barry gave his biggest smile and that seemed to calm Len a bit. “So what is this guy’s problem? Does he not realize The Badass Leonard Snart wants him?”

 

Len gave him his shy smile. “Guess not, how dare he, right?”

 

Barry couldn’t help to think that question over. What guy in their right mind wouldn’t want Len. Barry was straight and even he saw how good looking Len was. And not only that, he knew Len personally. How sweet and caring he was. Barry still couldn’t get over the face Len makes when he talks about his baby sister Lisa. He knew Len’s reputation as the captain of the hockey team. He was a bit of a perfectionist and was great at strategizing. It was why he had held the title of captain since sophomore year, and why he also held the nickname Captain Cold. He was ruthless during practices and had everyone timed just right for every play. Anyone that stepped out of line, answered to Mick, and no one wanted to do that. But still, Len was really sweet when you gave him a chance, and to think that someone was actually ignoring his feeling made Barry very angry. Hell, Barry was even a bit jealous of the guy. Whoever this guy was, he was an asshole. But now he understood why Len had always been kind to him about Iris, he was in a similar boat.

 

“So who is it?” Barry pushed since Len wasn’t offering.

 

“No.” Len said flatly and turned back to the TV.

 

“What!? I told you about Iris, come on, it’s only fair!” Barry whined.

 

“No, just no.”

 

“Is it Mick?” Barry figured if maybe he guessed Len would tell him.

 

Len jumped and looked at him appalled, “WHAT!? NO!”

 

“Mmm…” Maybe someone else from the hockey team? “Mark?”

 

“No!”

 

“Sam?”

 

“No!”

 

“Roy?”

 

“No, he isn’t on my team Barry!” He rolled his eyes.

 

Who else could he guess? Maybe Cisco? Len and Cisco had hated each other the second they met. Barry found it hilarious since both had become close friends with him but they couldn’t stand one another. Cisco thought Len was an asshole, he believed the whole Captain Cold reputation. Len didn’t help matters since he acted just like Cisco believed he would when he was around. Barry still didn’t know what Len’s problem was, he had asked him to be nice, but it fell on deaf ears. Maybe it was this? Maybe this was his way of flirting?

 

“Cisco?” he said is a high pitch.

 

Len had just taken a sip of his beer and he almost chocked on it. He didn’t even answer Barry, just stared at him with an ‘are you kidding me’ look. Barry shrugged, ok, guess not. “Ugh, this is unfair Lenny!!”

 

“Lenny?” He asked almost disgustedly.

 

“Yes, I’m calling you that! You will remain Lenny until you tell me!” Maybe blackmail will work?

 

“Lenny it is,” he downed the last of his beer triumphantly, and started watching TV with a small smile on his face.

 

Barry decided to give up, he would find out sooner or later, and until then, guess he would just call him Asshole Guy. Plus he didn’t know anyone else to name. It occurred to him that Len had a very small group of friends. And to think Barry was one of them made him a bit proud.

 

“Well, I feel better. At least now I know I’m not the only idiot out there pining over someone who doesn’t know they exist… and having a case of the blue balls!” That had Len laughing. Barry finished his beer and he was glad, he had had enough. He wasn’t sure why Len wasn’t completely drunk now, he had almost double the beers. Guess Barry had to work on his tolerance level, but then again, he wasn’t even supposed to be drinking alcohol. He noticed Len was staring at the TV with a hard face. He was deeply focused on some thought, “what’s got you so serious?”

 

Len turned to Barry again, a stern look in his eyes. He stared at him for a bit, “You are right” he drawled, “We are in very similar circumstances Barry.”

 

“Yeah..?” Barry cocked his head.

 

“And we are both young males that definitely need,” he waved his hands around, looking for the right word, “personal conform from time to time.”

 

“Ok…?” Barry wasn’t sure if he knew where this was going, but then Len started to give him his devilish smirk, which always made him look hot, but also meant a very crazy idea was coming.

 

Len leaned in closer to Barry and grabbed his free hand. His thumb slowly started to make circles around his knuckles, “so what if we used each other to make our situation a bit more… tolerable?” He looked Barry straight in the eye and raised his eyebrow.

 

Barry swallowed, “To…tolerable?”

 

“Yeah, you know, the whole ‘blue balls’ thing” Len licked his lips and Barry couldn’t help but stare at the motion.

 

Len was slowly moving closer to him. Barry’s mouth stopped working. He couldn’t say anything and his breathing practically stopped. He just watched as Len slowly leaned closer and grabbed the empty beer bottle from Barry’s hand and put both of their beers on the table. He came back and shifted closer to Barry. One of Len’s hands was draped across the back of the couch while the other came to Barry’s thigh. Len slowly leaned into Barry’s ear and whispered, “what do you say Barry, mmm? I help you out, and you help me?”

 

Barry’s mind went blank. He wasn’t sure what all Len was implying, how far he would take it. He wasn’t gay. He knew he wasn’t… maybe. At least he wasn’t as long as it didn’t involve Len apparently. He had always thought he was hot, and he had just felt some jealousy for that Asshole Guy, but he had never thought anything beyond that. But right now, with him so close, Barry found himself wanting whatever Len was offering. Not because he honestly craved some contact or at least attention from someone, anyone for once, but because it was with Len.

 

“Ah… how exactly…”

 

Len huffed. Barry felt Len’s lips right under his ear. He gave him a soft kiss and waited for him to react. Barry’s mind was racing but he sat still, only moving his head slightly to give Len more room. Len pressed himself a bit closer and kissed Barry’s neck again, this time with more pressure. He kept going, slowly making them last longer and become wetter. Barry couldn’t help but close his eyes. He has always been sensitive on his neck, and the thought that is was Len doing this made it so much hotter.

 

Len moved up and took Barry’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. Barry let go of the breath he seemed to be holding in order to not whimper. Len pulled back a bit and his hand that had been resting on Barry’s thigh came up to his face. He slowly pulled Barry towards him and their eyes met. Len had a small smirk on his lips that made him look hot as hell. He leaned in again, slowly, giving Barry plenty of time to move away if he wanted to. Their lips ghosted around each other and it was Barry himself that leaned in the last bit and pressed them together, wanting to feel his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but then Barry felt Len’s tongue slightly press against his lips. Barry opened for him and Len didn’t waste time. His tongue dived in and completely took over Barry’s mouth. It felt hot and all Barry could do was pushed back. The hand that has been on the back of the couch came around and was holding Barry’s head in place. He pressed against him more, shifting to get their mouths closer. Barry moaned into the kiss and it made Len push more. Barry’s hand was grabbing at Len’s shirt now trying to pull him in. They kept going until they both were too out of breath. Len pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together, both panting.

 

“Wow…” was all Barry could say. He had never had a kiss like that in his life.

 

Len chuckled huskily, “yeah?”

 

Barry looked at Len. If he thought Len looked hot before, he had seen nothing yet. His lips were red and swollen from the kiss and had a small flush on his cheeks. He was smirking at Barry, no, not smirking, smiling. It was a genuine smile and Len had never looked more beautiful.

 

Barry finally caught his breath enough to speak, “You are really good at kissing.”

 

Len bit his lip and looked at him, “You wanna see what else I can do with my mouth?” Now his smile was a devilish smirk again…

 

“Whaa…?”  Before Barry could really ask, Len leaned in and gave him another kiss. His tongue sliding easily back into Barry’s mouth as if belonged there, making his mind go hazy again. Barry felt Len shift on the couch. He lifted up and then came back down onto his knees on the floor in front of Barry, finally separating from the kiss. Barry’s mind went haywire. Len was kneeling in between his legs in front of him, wicked smile on his face, as his hands slowly started to find their way under his shirt. They dipped under and slowly raised the shirt, exposing his torso. His hands were cooler than his skin, giving him goosebumps.  Len looked at Barry for a second before diving down and started kissing his navel, tongue dipping in. Barry’s breath picked up, his tongue was so hot, it felt amazing. Len’s hand went up higher and pinched his nipple, making him groan. He started kissing up his body until he reached the other nipple and started sucking on it. Fuck, Barry had never felt anything like this before. Len’s other hand came down and started to undo his button on his jeans. Barry’s mind finally catching up…

 

_I’m about to get a blowjob from Len…_

 

All the blood that Barry had went straight south. With both hands now, Len easily took care of the button and zipper. His hands came up and hooked around Barry’s jeans and underwear. He looked up at Barry and raised an eyebrow as he tugged on the jeans. Barry got the hint and lifted himself enough for Len to pull everything down, exposing Barry’s now fully erect member and making him blush. Len hummed as he looked at him, his hands slid up Barry’s bare thighs. Before he got any closer, he looked up at Barry.

 

“If at any moment you want me to stop Scarlett, just say so,” Len’s voice was lower than usual and Barry had never heard anything more sexy.

 

“Fuck that,” like hell he wanted him to stop.

 

Len chuckled. One of his hands came up and slowly took hold of Barry’s dick. Barry bit his lip at the sensation. His hand pumped him slow, his thumb going over Barry’s head. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Len expertly moved his hand, somehow knowing exactly how to work him. He began to kiss his thigh and slowly made his way up. Barry felt his stubble against his skin, making his cock throb harder. Len’s hand stilled and moved away as his head lifted up and licked Barry from the base all the way to the tip. He stopped and sucked on the head for a moment, twirling his tongue. Barry leaned his head back, eyes closed once again.

 

“Ahh, yes Len…” Barry moaned and his hands came up to hold Len’s head.

 

Len pulled off enough to speak, “thought I was Lenny from now on?” Barry could hear the smile on his lips.

 

Barry looked down at him with a ‘really?’ look. Len was staring at him, Barry’s dick in his hand, his mouth only an inch away from the tip. Len leaned in and licked the head again, watching Barry groan. Len opened his mouth, sucking on the head once more, still looking at Barry. Barry whimpered but kept biting his lip. Suddenly, Len shifted a bit and took all of Barry’s cock into his mouth, down to the base.

 

“Fuck! Lenny!” Barry saw stars, he did his best not to buck up into Len. Barry could not believe this, he was not small by any means so for Len to just…

 

Even with his mouth full Barry could see the smile on his lips and he started to bob his head. Len’s hand moved up and down his thighs as he moaned around Barry’s dick. Barry’s fingers started to dig into Len’s head which only seemed to encourage him more. One of Len’s hands raised up and started to massage his balls. He kept his head moving, sucking hard, tongue caressing the underside of Barry’s cock. The feeling was incredible. Barry looked down through hooded eyes and tried to memorize what he saw. Len on his knees, eyes now closed as he concentrated on bringing Barry to his climax. Barry was left a mess. All he could utter was ‘yes’, ‘fuck’, and ‘Lenny’ over and over. He started to suck harder, hollowing out his cheeks, grip tightening around his balls. It felt like eternity until he finally felt that unmistakable tightness. He was barely able to warn Len.

 

“Lenny, I’m… ah…”

 

Len didn’t stop. He continued his ministrations until Barry was spilling down his throat, ‘Lenny’ being shouted. He felt Len moan as he swallowed the last bit of his cum. Barry was left panting, head thrown back, trying to catch his breath. That had been the best blowjob he had ever had. When he finally felt Len pull away, having licked Barry clean, he looked down at him.

 

Len looked up while licking his lips, and fuck did that look good. He looked at Barry for a minute, like he was unsure what to do or say. Len being insecure was not something Barry had seen, so it made him feel a bit warm to see this side of him. Barry leaned forward. He lifted his hands and grabbed Len by the chin and pulled him gently forward into a kiss. Barry moaned as he tasted himself. Len’s confidence came back and he leaned more into Barry and deepened the kiss.

 

They slowly pulled apart, “Yeah… you are really good at that too…” Len threw his head back and laughed. “No, I mean it. I won’t be anywhere near as good!”

 

Len gave him a puzzled look, “Barry, I don’t really expect you to reciprocate… since you’re not gay…”

 

“No! You ummm… ‘helped’ me out,” he chuckled, “so it’s only fair. Plus, I don’t really mind…?” After he said it, he felt himself turn red. He really didn’t want to admit he wanted to do the same to him. He casted his look down hoping by some miracle he could hide his blush. He didn’t want Len to tease him.

 

Len’s hand came up and pulled his gaze back at him. His face was serious but soft. He caressed his cheek for a moment and then leaned in and kissed him, sweetly, “Ok, but only if you really want to.”

 

“Yes…” he whispered.

 

Len stood up and pulled Barry along with him. He leaned down and pulled Barry’s pants and underwear back up making him blush even more. Once Len straightened him out, he grabbed Barry by the face, thumbs caressing his cheeks again. “Ok, just relax, its only me and you. We can stop any second you want, ok?” Barry nodded, “Just remember, you have the same equipment, so just do what you know feels good to you. Make sense?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Ok… and trust me when I say, just having those pretty lips of yours around my cock will be enough for me Scarlett,” Barry felt a rush of heat go through him. He narrowed his eyes at Len, he knew the effect that would have. Len was smirking at him with an eyebrow raised. He kissed him softly again and turned them. Len sat on the couch and Barry leaned down, getting on his knees, looking up at Len. Len’s hand came to the side of his neck and slowly squeezed, reassuring Barry.

 

Barry gathered his courage and lifted up a bit to kiss Len one more time on the lips while his hand started to undo Len’s jeans. He was nervous, really nervous. He had gone down on a girl before, but it had been a while, and this was no girl, this was Len… LEN! But, the way Len had described it made sense. He knew what felt good on dick, since he had one, so just do that. With the button finally opened and the zipper down, Barry started to go for Len. He couldn’t help but shake a bit. He felt Len sit up and lean into Barry’s ear, “Nice and slow Scarlett,” he whispered. He took one of Barry’s hands and guided it down and let him feel his cock though his boxers. Len let out a small grunt. “See,” he breathed hard, “nothing scary.” He kissed his cheek.

 

Yeah right, Barry could feel how large Len was, it was impressive, and to think that was going into his mouth!?

 

Len lifted himself and pulled his jeans and underwear down. Now Barry could see his cock, fully erect with precum on the tip. Yup, he was definitely large. He looked up at Len a bit worried. Len was looking down at him with a soft encouraging smile on his face. He looked completely at easy to Barry, his dilated eyes being the only thing giving him away, “Relax Barry.”

 

He nodded and looked back down. He licked his lips, his mouth starting to water. He did want to taste Len, to know what kind of noises he would make, to have him only looking at Barry. He leaned in, taking a hold of his cock and licked at the head. Len tasted bitter, but so good. He slowly kissed down the shaft until finally coming back up, wrapping his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue like Len had done, knowing how good it had felt. Len sat back and moaned, “That’s it Scarlett, just like that. Take your time.” Len was slowly running his nails around Barry’s scalp, encouraging him to keep going.

 

Barry started to feel a bit more confident. His hand started to pump him while he slowly took more and more of Len into his mouth. His tongue moving slowly around his member. Len started to grab more of Barry’s hair, his breath coming in hard. Barry looked up and saw he was watching every move he made. His mouth was hanging open, looking at Barry through hooded eyes. “Perfect baby, just keep going.” Barry once again felt a rush of heat through him. Barry took him in deeper and hummed, that got Len moaning, “Fuck Scarlett.” Barry felt a bit proud, he started to bob his head, his hand and mouth now in a rhythm. Barry relaxed his throat more and let Len in further, almost all the way. “Yesss…” Len growled. His hand gripped at Barry’s hair harder. He started to slowly push his hips up into his mouth, Barry loving the feeling. Len started to fuck his face, getting himself deeper and deeper into Barry’s mouth. He kept at it until Barry was swallowing him whole. “Fuck… baby… yes… that’s perfect…” Len was getting close. Barry’s jaw was now slacked as he let Len take over. He could feel spit start to come down his jaw, but Barry was too far gone to care. He hummed around Len, encouraging him to come. His thrusts became more sporadic until, “Barry…” Barry’s mouth was filled in an instant. He started to swallow as fast as he could to keep from chocking. It was insane how something could taste so strange but delightful at the same time.

 

Len let go of his hair and Barry slowly lifted up. He licked his lips while his hand came up to wipe away all the spit around his mouth. He looked up at Len who was just staring at him, breathing heavily. Barry gave him a smile and was about to comment when Len hurled himself forward, grabbing Barry by the face, and started kissing him. Barry sigh into the kiss. Len’s tongue diving in once again and exploring every part of Barry’s mouth, chasing his own taste. They broke apart panting, but stayed inches apart.

 

“You’re amazing.”

 

“No I’m…”

 

“Yes, yes you are Scarlett,” Len kissed him gently on the lips and finally sat back. He tucked himself back in before standing and bringing Barry up as well. Len cupped his face again and slowly began to kiss him. His hands quickly moving down and settling on Barry’s hips. Barry lifted his arms around his shoulders and held him close.

 

“Great idea, right?” Len finally said with a smile.

 

“Yes! Definitely great!” Barry laughed. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, but the strangest part was that Barry didn’t feel strange at all. He should, again, he never thought he would be comfortable doing something like this with a guy. But this, what just happened, it felt right somehow.

 

“Much better being with someone like this, having their full attention rather than being ignored?” Len asked seriously.

 

Barry studied him for a moment. It was great to feel comfort with someone. To finally have someone that is here, holding you, kissing you, just being with you. It wasn’t just about the sexual stuff, it was also just having someone close, and no one was more perfect than Len. Barry held on a bit tighter to him, head leaning down to his shoulder, “yeah, much better,” he sighed, “what about you?”

 

“I’m perfect Scarlett,” Len kissed the top of Barry’s head.

 

They enjoyed their embrace for a few more minutes until Barry whispered, “I have to go. It’s getting late…”

 

“Yeah…” Len spoke just as softly. They pulled apart and smiled at one another. “Want me to give you a ride?”

 

Barry chuckled, “It’s a ten minute walk?”

 

“I’m just offering.”

 

“No, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Ok… see you tomorrow?” Len kept his smile, but Barry could see once again that insecure look from before.

 

“Yeah! Of course,” Barry smiled reassuringly.

 

“Ok!” There was the real smile, “text me when you get home. Just to be sure you made it safely.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Barry gave him a quick peck and started for the door. Len followed him out.

 

Once outside, he turned back to Len to say goodnight when Len grabbed him by the arm and kissed him again. Barry laughed into the kiss. “Sorry, I might be addicted to your lips Scarlett.”

 

Barry blushed, “I don’t mind,” he really didn’t, he leaned in and gave him another peck, “same here.” With that, Barry turned and started going down the stairs and making his way back to his dorm.

 


	2. My Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a bit confused on what he wants with Len. A trip to the mall, and an unexpected run in with a certain someone, helps him get a bit closer to knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one, now sure why. I can only guess it was just more Barry and Len time than the previous one. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Barry woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. He sat up on his bed and looked around. Small rays of sun were coming in from the blinds. Cisco was in his bed, still dead to the world. Barry grabbed his cell and saw it was about 9:30. He noticed he already had a text message waiting for him.

 

7:36 LEN: Morning Scarlett, sleep well?

 

9:31 BARRY: How ru up so early!? and yes I slept great! U?

 

9:36 LEN: I don’t sleep in, when r we meeting?

 

_Ha! Apparently someone was excited to see him…_

 

9:38 BARRY: You literary just saw me a few hours ago. Miss me? ;)

 

9:40 LEN: yes…

 

Barry laughed a bit too loud. Cisco woke up and glared at him for it. Barry shrugged and looked back down at his phone. In the end, he couldn’t laugh too much…

 

9:47 BARRY: same… I just have to finish a paper for tomorrow and then we can hang out all day. say 1ish?

 

9:50 LEN: ugh… fine! This is why you should do your stuff on Friday nights

 

9:52 BARRY: k dad!

 

9:52 LEN: stop texting and get to work! The sooner u finish the sooner I can see u

 

9:55 BARRY: k! I will call you when i’m done

 

9:55 LEN: k

 

Barry sat up and notice Cisco staring at him. “What?” Cisco kept studying him like he was trying to figure something out.

 

“Who were you texting?”

 

“Just Len, why?”

 

“You were smiling too much. Thought it was a new girlfriend or something.” He said while slowly getting out of bed.

 

Barry slightly blushed. Cisco wasn’t too far from the truth, but then again, what were they now? Were they dating? Len had implied it was just a ‘giving each other comfort’ sort of thing, but when he was leaving it had felt like more. Would he want more? Did he want them to be boyfriends? Barry felt himself blush even more at the thought. I guess he would see how things would go today. It might be more of a ‘playing around’ thing, but then Len wouldn’t have texted this morning wanting to see him, right?... maybe… Ugh, what did he get himself into!?

 

Barry got up and washed his face in the small sink in their dorm. He and Cisco made their beds and headed out to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, in full pj fashion. After breakfast Barry went back to the dorm. He sat down and finished up his report for History class. Luckily he had started it on Friday, just didn’t finish. By the time he was wrapping it up, it was 12:30. Len had already texted him asking if he was done yet. Barry laughed, apparently Len did not want to be patient today; which was rare since that is what he was best known for, his patience. Barry finished up and saved his work and ran to the shower. When he was out and dressed, it was 1:05, his phone buzzing constantly.

 

1:02 LEN: ???

1:03 LEN: YOU

1:03 LEN: ARE

1:03 LEN: LATE

1:04 LEN: !!!!!

1:05 LEN: !!

 

Now he was just being an ass. Barry grabbed his phone and called him, he figured it would be easier than texting.

 

“Scarlett…” He answered in a menacing tone.

 

“Lenny…” he said in the same manner. That got him to laugh, “I’m heading there now. You know I always run late! AND I did say one-ISH!”

 

“Don’t get smart with me kid!”

 

“Kid?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t appreciate being called ‘dad’ earlier!”

 

Barry was walking out of the dorm, laughing into the phone, “well that is what you get!”

 

“Hurry up!”

 

“I’m walking across the campus now, should be there in 5 minutes.”

 

“Fine…see ya in 5, and not a minute later,” he hung up.

 

Barry made his way through the campus area until reaching the apartments. He strolled back up the steps and walked back into Len’s apartment. He didn’t immediately see him. The kitchen and living room were deserted.

 

“Lenny?”

 

“In here Scarlett.”

 

Barry made his way past the living room to the hallway and into Len’s room. He was grabbing his leather jacket from the closet and putting it on. Barry couldn’t help to stare at him for a minute. Len was gorgeous. His face was beautiful, eyes were fierce, those broad shoulders that contracted as he put the jacket on over his long sleeve shirt, his black jeans showing off his long thick legs… and to think that yesterday Barry had been on his knees su…

 

“Like what you see Scarlett?” Barry’s face completely went red. Len laughed and strolled towards him. He grabbed Barry by the hips and pulled him close. “I know I do,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing Barry on the lips. His tongue dipping in and claiming his mouth. Barry didn’t realize how badly he had been wanting to kiss Len until he was. His hands wrapped themselves around Len’s shoulders and pulled hard. Len growled into the kiss and tightened his hold. “Mmm… Finally, I was needing that all morning.”

 

Barry chuckled, “So where are we going? Since you put on your jacket.”

 

“Just have to run to the mall for something.” He looked Barry up and down and gave him a concerned look, “did you bring a jacket?”

 

“No, it’s not that cold yet?”

 

“It is when you are riding a motorcycle,” Len moved back to his closet and started looking around, “I know I should have something that you can wear.”

 

He watched Len go through his stuff until he pulled something from the back and laughed. Barry looked at him worried. “Why are you…”

 

Len turned and in his hand was his letterman jacket from high school. Barry shook his head and chuckled, “so we are in high school now?”

 

“One, you were just there last year, so don’t even. Two, it’s probably the only jacket I have that will fit you without drowning you,” He arched his eyebrow challenging him.

 

“Stop lying, you just want me to wear it, don’t you?” Barry crossed his hands and stared him down.

 

“Can’t say it wouldn’t be hot…” He shrugged.

 

“Fine, give it here,” he extended his arm and took the jacket from Len. Barry knew jacket was a few years old, but Len had taken care of it well. All the stitching was still in place and the colors were barely faded. The arms of the jacket were a navy blue while the rest was black. He could see the different patches showing all the titles that Len had held. His name stitched neatly on the left chest area. Barry did notice the jacket was too small to fit Len now, but it would be a good size for him, maybe a little big, but nothing compared to what Len’s jackets now would be. He put the jacket on and moved to Len’s mirror to see. The jacket fit pretty well, and when Barry turned to look at the back, his stomach did a flip. There, in large blue print, was ‘SNART’. Barry bit his lip to hide his smile. He turned to Len, “soo… yes or no?”

 

Len was just staring at Barry, lost in thought. Barry had to wave his hands at him to catch his attention. Len smirked, “perfect, let’s go.”

 

Barry couldn’t help but blush as they walked outside. He felt like he was announcing to the world he was together with Len. This brought back his questions from earlier, where they dating now or just playing around? “Lenny?”

 

“Yeah?” Len was tossing his leg around his bike and taking the stand off. He looked up at Barry waiting for the him to speak.

 

Barry immediately lost all his nerve. He couldn’t ask. He was too afraid, but afraid of what exactly? He honestly didn’t know. What answer he was hoping to hear? “Nevermind…” he needed to figure out what he wanted first. Barry walked up to his bike, getting on right behind Len. He rested his chin on Len’s shoulder, “So, does this mean you are taking me to the prom?” He joked.

 

Len laughed, “Only if you are willing to put out at the end of the night?”

 

Barry laughed as Len turned on the bike and took off.

 

 

They went through a few random stores, buying stuff here and there, while making their way to their destination which apparently was a jewelry store. Len walked in and the attendant recognized him immediately.

 

“Mr. Snart, here for your pick up?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

The man went to the back to retrieve the item. Barry was looking around until he caught Len staring at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing, just you look good in my jacket.”

 

Barry blushed… which apparently he was constantly doing when it came to Len. The man made his way back to the front and pulled out a black box. By the size and shape, Barry could tell it was a necklace inside. The man opened it and inside was indeed a solid gold necklace. The pendant was round and inside was sketched out a snowflake. At the very center, there was a tiny sapphire.

 

“Well Mr. Snart, is it to your liking?”

 

Len grabbed the box and inspected it. After a moment, he smiled and looked at the attendant, “yes, it’s exactly how I ordered it, thank you”. The man took the box back and placed it inside a small bag and handed it to Len.

 

“You already settled the payment, so you are all set, unless you will be needing anything else?”

 

“No, that’s all. Thank you!” Len took the package and placed it inside one of his bigger bags.

 

“Have a great day sirs.”

 

They started to make their way back through the mall. Barry was too curious to keep quiet, “Ok, I give, who is that for?”

 

“Why do you want to know Scarlett, jealous?” he smirked at him.

 

Barry huffed, “No! Just wondering…” Who would Len buy a necklace for? “It’s not for Asshole Guy is it?”

 

Len stopped and looked at him, “Asshole Guy?”

 

“You wouldn’t tell me his name, so I came up with one,” Barry slightly pouted. The thought of the guy still irked him.

 

“You named my crush Asshole Guy?” He said trying to hide a smile.

 

“Yeah… so? Is that for him?” Barry said irritated, and yes, his ‘ _crush’_ was still an asshole!

 

“No Barry, it’s not. No worries.” Len grabbed Barry’s hand, kissing it before intertwining their fingers together as they started walking again.

 

Barry now had butterflies in his stomach as they walked holding hands, but then, all of the sudden, Len froze. Before Barry could say anything, he shoved Barry into one of the stores they were passing. He pushed Barry all the way to the back of the store until they were in between the racks in the clearance section. Barry was about to yell at him when he noticed Len was staring at the entrance of the store, looking worried. He realized Len was hiding them. Why? Who was Len hiding from? Or was he hiding Barry? Did he see Asshole Guy? Maybe Len didn’t want the guy to see him with someone else. Or was it someone from the hockey team? Barry hadn’t really asked who all knew about Len being gay. Or maybe Len really was just playing around with Barry and didn’t want anyone finding out? But he had been pretty open just now with the hand holding… His anxiety started to turn his stomach, making him feel sick. 

 

Len was still looking at the entrance. He glanced at Barry and went back to looking at the entrance. Something must have shown on Barry’s face because Len turned to him again immediately.

 

“Scarlett, you ok?”

 

“Are you?” Barry couldn’t believe he was even asking, what part of this was normal? He gave him a questioning look and motioned to their surroundings.

 

“Oh no, Barry, don’t misunderstand…”

 

“Why are you hiding me?” He asked hurt.

 

“I’m not hiding you, I’m hiding us.”

 

“Ok… why are y…”

 

“LEONARD SNART!!” Barry was interrupted.

 

Len’s whole body stiffen, eyes going wide before he managed to settle his face and put on a nervous smile. He slowly turned his back to Barry to face the person in question. Barry tipped to the side to see who it was. Standing before Len was a young woman with long, slightly curled, dark hair. Her hands were crossed and she was tapping her foot. She was very beautiful, but she seemed almost deadly with the stare she was giving Len. Barry would have thought maybe an ex or something, but her eyes gave her away. Those very blue eyes that could almost glow. There was only one person Barry could think of… Lisa. He had heard Len talk about her plenty of times, but he had yet to see a picture or hear a proper description of her. The most he got was from Mick saying, ‘She’s a female Len’. Now, although that had been a very brief description, he knew what Mick meant. She had that same ‘cool but deadly’ look Len had. The Snarts apparently had the ‘beautiful’ gene perfected because she was drop dead gorgeous, like her brother. Even now, with her menacing aura, you couldn’t help but admire her. It was a bit amusing to see how Len was scared to death of her when normally people were scared of him.

 

“Hey sis…”

 

“Don’t ‘hey sis’ me! You have ignored me for weeks! I haven’t heard from you in like a month!?”

 

“Well you see…”

 

“No! I can’t believe you Lenny! And you just tried to hide from me!! Don’t think I didn’t notice!”

 

“No! I just really needed to buy something from this store…?”

 

“This is Baby Gap… You having a baby Lenny?” She said sarcastically.

 

Barry couldn’t stop himself, he laughed, just the sight of Len being scolded by his sister was too funny. This, however, brought Lisa’s attention to him. She pushed Len to the side, standing in front of Barry.

 

_Oh crap…_

 

“Who are you?” She asked in her aggravated tone, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m Barry Allen. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Lisa,” He gave her his best smile while extending his hand. Her intimidating behavior reminded him of Iris.

 

She studied him for a moment before taking it, “Pleasure. So who are you, to my brother I mean?”

 

“Well…” Barry wasn’t sure how to answer, he looked at Len who was now standing behind her. Barry felt her grip tighten on his hand.

 

He looked back at her to see she was staring at his chest. She got closer, inspecting him, and then yanked his arm to the side, turning Barry over, “OH MY GOD!” she finally let go of Barry and turned back to Len, “YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!!?”

 

“Lisa, keep your voice down will you” Len gritted, “and no, he isn’t my boyfriend!”

 

_Well, that answered that…but it stung a lot more than it should have…_

 

“Bullshit, he is wearing your letterman jacket!”

 

“He didn’t have jacket and we were riding my bike here.”

 

“Bullshit!!! Lenny, you wouldn’t even let me wear that jacket… ME!!! Plus, you are going to tell me that ‘Mr. I Love Jackets and Have a Closet Full of Them’ didn’t have ANY other jacket for him to wear?”

 

For the first time, Barry saw Len blush and left speechless for a moment. Lisa saw it as a victory and turned back to Barry, “So cutie!” her voice completely changing from the aggressive tone to super sweet, “how long have you been dating Lenny?”

 

“Liz, It’s not…”

 

“You shush, I’m still angry with you,” she hooked her arm around Barry’s and started ushering him out of the store. She turned her head slightly to Len, “you can stay here and buy that really important thing you needed while Barry and I get more acquainted.” She flipped her hair and then leaned more into Barry. Barry looked back to see Len rolling his eyes and mouthing ‘sorry’ to him.

 

She guided Barry all the way to the cafeteria area and sat him down. She walked across the table and sat right in front of Barry. Len came up and placed his bags on the table, but before he could sit, “Lenny, could you get me a water?” she asked sweetly.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Sure. Barry, do you want anything?”

 

“Umm, nah, I will get something to eat in a minute.”

 

“Pizza?” He guessed.

 

“… Oh yeah! That sounds good!”

 

“I’ll get it... Lisa, be nice,” he pleaded to her.

 

“I’m always nice Lenny!” she huffed, acting offended.

 

Len walked away, leaving a very nervous Barry with a very intimidating Lisa. He turned to her and smiled.

 

“So…?” he started.

 

“You haven’t answered my question. When did you and my brother start dating?”

 

“Well, it’s sort of complicated, we really aren’t dating…?”

 

“Yes you are, stop lying. When did you get together?”

 

“Yesterday…?” _sort of…_

 

She narrowed her eyes, “so you guys JUST became boyfriends?”

 

“Like Lenny said, I’m not his boyfriend…” Barry struggled to say that. But why? Was he hoping to be boyfriends then? “We are talking I guess, but it’s not serious…It’s more like, ‘playing around’ sort of thing?”

 

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, “Sorry cutie, none of this adds up. One, Lenny doesn’t do ‘playing around’. Two, I wasn’t kidding about the jacket. That is one of his most prized possessions and here you are walking around with it even though you JUST started dating. And three, did I just hear you call him ‘Lenny’?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s because…”

 

“No, just stop. Lenny hates being called ‘Lenny’! I only get away with it because I’m his sister, and even then, I do it on purpose because I know how much he hates it. The fact that you are getting away with calling him that and not getting punched, like anyone else would, screams ‘boyfriend’ to me.”

 

Barry sat there for a moment. He felt his hopes coming up, but they really shouldn’t be. He knew why they started this, “I don’t think…”

 

“Nope, not convincing me otherwise, this is settled. So, tell me, how did you guys meet?”

 

Barry sighed, “At the beginning of the semester. I may have done something else that should have gotten me punched by your brother… I uhh… tripped and spilled water all over him.”

 

Something clicked in her head. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then her smile became devilish. “Oh Barry… you have no idea how happy I am to have come to the mall today.” She purred.

 

Barry looked at her confused. He was about to ask, but at that moment Len finally came back with a tray of food. “Here… water for you and a slice of cheese,” he placed it in front of Lisa, “here is some Dr. Pepper for you and your meat lovers,” placing both in front of Barry, “and my Sprite with supreme.” He sat down and looked at both Barry and Lisa.

 

“Thank you big brother, you always know what I like!” She turned to Barry, “I don’t remember you saying what you wanted on your pizza Barry?”

 

Barry looked down and back at her, “Oh Lenny knows. He usually orders for me anyways. Thank you by the way,” He said turning to Len with a smile.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and then turned back to Len, “I can’t believe you were hiding your boyfriend from me Lenny!”

 

“Liz, please just…”

 

Barry really wanted them to stop arguing over this. He figured it would just be easier to give Lisa what she wanted. Plus, he could pretend for a while to really be Len’s boyfriend, which actually made him really excited. “Lenny just give up. I told her we are dating,” Len stared at him for a moment, “I told her we just became official yesterday.”

 

“Barry, are you…sure” Len looked at Lisa and then back at Barry, confused.

 

“Yes, she has obviously figured it out,” he winked at Len without Lisa noticing, “Plus I don’t like the whole ‘Barry’ thing,” he pouted at him.

 

Len bit his lip to hide his smile, “Ok, I’m sorry _Scarlett_ , will you forgive me for trying to hide you?”

 

“That’s better… and yes, I will,” Barry leaned in and gave Len a peck on the lips.

 

Lisa’s mouth dropped open and stared at the two of them. She apparently wasn’t expecting them to actually give in.

 

Len leaned into Barry’s ear, “I think you just rendered her speechless Scarlett. Congratulations, I have never seen that!”

 

“Aww, thanks Lenny!”

 

“‘Scarlett’ Lenny? Whaaaa…? I can’t even!”

 

Len and Barry laughed. Lisa continued interrogating Barry about his whole life, what were his hobbies, what he was studying, where did he want to live once he graduated, etc. By the time they were done, Barry felt like he had just been interrogated by the FBI. They finished their food and Lisa decided they should get ice cream. She insisted on a small ice cream shop located in the park next to the mall. They exited and walked towards the park, Len holding his hand the entire time, it felt nice. The area was pretty empty by this time. The weather was starting to get a bit chilly in the afternoon, so most people went home before that. They walked up to the tiny stand and Len bought Lisa and Barry their ice creams, he opted out.

 

“You didn’t want any?”

 

“Nah, I’m good Scarlett.” Len grabbed Barry’s hand once again and they started walking around the park together. Len was catching up with Lisa, talking about her classes in high school and gossip about her life, including who her new boyfriend was this week, much to Len’s annoyance. They started to cross the bridge when Lisa got a call. She excused herself and walked a bit further up, leaving Len and Barry alone. They stopped to wait on her. Len came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, his chin settling on his shoulder.

 

“So, my dear _boyfriend_ …”

 

Barry laughed, “Yes?”

 

Len huffed, “Sorry about my sister… I knew she was going to be pissed at me so I kind of tried to avoid her… didn’t work.”

 

Barry chuckled, “Yeah! You failed completely. But it’s ok, I’m glad I met her finally.”

 

“Good, I wanted you guys to meet. As you can see, she is a handful though. But she seems to like you.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“Trust me… I have seen when she doesn’t like someone.” Len shivered.

 

“Ok, I’ll trust you,” Barry licked some of his ice cream and then offered Len some. Len leaned in and licked some off, “taste’s good, right?”

 

“Yeah… but I rather be tasting you instead,” he whispered into Barry’s ear, making him blush almost crimson. “Come on Scarlett, how about we go back to my apartment?”

 

Barry side eyed him and smiled, “ok…” He leaned his head back and kissed Len. Their tongues meeting, Barry tasting the ice cream Len had just eaten. His head felt cloudy and Barry began to forget where he was, just enjoying his kiss with Len.

 

“Really you two? Get a room!”

 

Len pulled back, “Thanks for the advice Liz, in fact, that is just what we were going to do.”

 

“Eww… yes, go, be all cutesy behind doors!”

 

Len let go of Barry and went up to Lisa. He hugged her tightly before pulling away, having remembered something. He started going through their bags until he found the tiny one from the jewelry store. He pulled the box out of the bag and handed it to her, “For being a crappy brother this past month.”

 

Lisa opened the box and her eyes lit up the second she saw the necklace. She jumped onto Len, hugging him tightly. Len squeezed her once more before letting her down and kissing her on the forehead.

 

“Thanks jerk!”

 

“Your welcome train wreck!” They smiled at one another.

 

They walked Lisa back to her car before heading to Len’s bike, getting on once again. Barry saddled up behind him, “You’re such a softy when it comes to your sister.”

 

“You hush! I’m a cold hearted badass all the time.”

 

“Ha! Ok badass! You were practically shacking in fear when she found you in Baby Gap.”

 

“Ugh… out of all stores…” he shook his head. Barry laughed as the engine came alive and Len drove them back to his apartment.

 

 

They walked in and found the apartment completely empty. Len grabbed Barry’s hand, passing the living room and going straight to his bedroom. Barry found himself nervous all over again, but not as much as the night before, since he was with the program now. Len pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Barry still couldn’t get over how much he liked kissing him. Feeling his breath next to his face, his tongue always taking over Barry’s mouth, his arms pulling him in tight. Barry wanted to feel more of him. He tugged at Len’s leather jacket until he finally removed it. Barry went to take the letterman jacket off, but Len stopped him.

 

“Wait, keep it on for a bit longer,” he said through hard breaths before kissing his neck.

 

“You like me in your jacket that much Len?” Barry panted.

 

He stopped and pulled back bit, “Len?”

 

Barry laughed, “I was told you didn’t like ‘Lenny’.”

 

“Mmm… but it sort of grew on me…” He tried to play it off.

 

“So you want _Lenny_ all the time now?” Barry dropped his voice teasingly, pulling on his sweater.

 

Len leaned into Barry, a breath away from his lips, “If it’s coming from your mouth Scarlett, yes!”

 

“Whatever you want… _Lenny_.”

 

Len growled and pulled Barry close to him, kissing him roughly. His hands going under the jacket and started running up and down Barry’s back. He separated from Barry’s mouth only to attack his neck. “Yes, whatever I want… and I want you,” he said possessively.

 

“Yes!”

 

Len practically threw him on his bed, making Barry laugh as he bounced. He leaned up on his elbows to look at Len, licking his lips and winking at him. Len moaned and crawled on top, pressing his entire body on him. Barry instantly loved feeling his weight. He wrapped his legs around Len, pulling him closer. Len started sucking and biting on Barry’s neck. “Your mine Scarlett, all mine.”

 

Barry’s mind was going blank. He just wanted more of Len, more. The feeling of Len’s lips on his neck was making him painfully hard. The only sound in the room was their own hard breathing. Len was bucking his hip down, grinding his hard cock against Barry’s through their jeans. One of his hands found its way under Barry’s shirt and started playing with his nipple. Barry moaned when he pinched it, it felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to touch Len too, he wanted to feel him again, to make him moan.

 

“Lenny please, I want your cock in my hand.” He whispered.

 

“Fuck baby,” Len stilled, panting, “This was almost over before it started.” He kissed him gently and laughed.

 

Barry blushed, “sorry?”

 

Len looked down at him, “Don’t be, I like hearing you talk like that.” His hand slid between them, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his dick out. Barry eagerly reached down and took hold of Len. He slowly caressed Len and watched his eyes close from the feeling. Barry started kissing his neck. Licking and sucking right under his ear. Len’s head dropped down to Barry’s shoulder, “Scarlett…” Barry’s other hand came around and held his closer to him. His hand gripped harder, pumping Len faster now that his pre-cum was making it easier. Len’s hips started to thrust into Barry’s hand. Barry sucked harder on Len’s neck, practically biting him. “Baby… yes…” Barry hips were slowly pushing up against him, seeking more contact. Barry’s other hand let go of Len’s head and came down to his chest, pinching one of Len’s nipples through his shirt making Len groan in his ear. Barry smiled wickedly. He tightened his grip as Len’s thrusts started to become erratic. Len bit down on Barry’s shoulder and with a loud growl, his body tensed and he came, Barry catching most of it in his hand. Barry licked Len’s neck, humming at the taste his sweat.

 

Len sat there catching his breath and finally pulled up with a smirk on his face. He kissed Barry, sucking on Barry’s tongue while he undid his jeans and took Barry’s rock hard dick. Len’s hand came up to Barry’s and gathered the cum that he had caught. He smeared it all around Barry’s member, using it like lubricant. “Lenny…” Len expertly started to work him. Barry leaned back into the pillow and pushed his hips up.

 

Len started attacking his neck, licking and biting. “You love this don’t you Scarlett?” Len panted in his ear, “the thought of me jacking you off with my cum?”

 

“Yess…” How the hell would he not. There was just something so dirty and wonderful about it at the same time.

 

“I am going to make you mine Scarlett. Just you wait.” His hand was gripping harder, pumping faster. “I won’t let anyone else have you.” Barry wasn’t going to last much longer. He had already been near just from playing with Len. He moaned, trying to pull him closer by his shirt. “You are MY Scarlett!” Len growled in Barry’s ear.

 

Barry finally let go as his whole body shook and he came in Len’s hand, “LEN!”

 

Len kissed his neck lazily, letting Barry catch his breath. He finally pulled up and looked at Barry. His eyes were smiling but he had his lips pursed, “Len?” He shook his head disapprovingly.

 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh, “Really?”

 

Len leaned down and kissed him before getting up and going to the restroom. Barry sat up on the bed just as he came back in, hands clean and a towel for Barry to wipe off with. Barry cleaned himself and straightened his clothes out. He got up and slowly put his hands around Len’s waist while Len wrapped his arms around him. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

 

“ _Lenny_ …” Barry sighed.

 

“ _My_ Scarlett…” Len pressed his forehead to his and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments so far! I really appreciate it them! 
> 
> Next chapter: Len and Iris meet... well over the phone at least!


	3. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris + Len = A jealous Barry. Aaannnd, more Lisa!

 

 

“Scarlett, you left a mark on my neck!” This was how Len decided to greet him on the phone the next morning.

 

“Uhh… sorry?”

 

Len chuckled, “no need, I like it.”

 

Barry shook his head. Barry had just left his morning class and was heading to get a late breakfast. “Well then stop complaining!”

 

“I’m not complaining, just angry I didn’t get to do the same.”

 

“Don’t you dare! People are probably used to you getting hickies. My friends would freak out!”

 

“Scarlett, you marked me, so I get to do the same! Only fair.”

 

“No, just no!”

 

“Well see… I like marking my territory!” All Barry could do was roll his eyes and shake his head.

 

 

Due to their schedules, they were unable to see each other Monday and Tuesday. Len was not happy, he reminded him of this several times over the phone. They both had a full load of classes and on top of that they had their own sports activities, so it couldn’t be helped. It was now Wednesday afternoon and Barry was about to start on his math assignment. Cisco had gone out with Hartley and Caitlin. He decided to change into more comfortable clothing, sweats and a t-shirt. Barry dropped his clothes off in his closet and closed the door. His bed was back up against the closet, long ways against the wall, and at the foot of the bed was Barry’s desk. Cisco’s side mirrored his. At the far wall was their large window that let lots of sunlight in. This was Barry’s favorite thing about his room, lots of natural light. He sat down on his desk and started looking through his worksheet. He grabbed his pencil, when there was a knock at his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He got up and opened the door to find Len was standing there, hard faced.

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

 

“Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?” He strolled in without being asked.

 

“Guess not,” Barry had to smile, he did like the sound of boyfriend.

 

Len studied his dorm for moment, his eye catching his letterman jacket that was hanging on a hook on the wall above his bed. Barry ended up taking it home that night and had yet to have a chance to return it to him. Len raised his eyebrow at him, motioning to the jacket.

 

“You have it on display?” he laughed.

 

“No!” Barry blushed, “I just didn’t want to put it in my closet, it’s a mess in there. Lisa said it was important to you, so I’m taking caution. This way it stays safe and clean until I give it back to you.”

 

Len nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah, I guess,” he continued staring at the jacket.

 

“So you really liked being in your high school football team?”

 

“Nah, it was ok. I got out of it the second I could. I like hockey a lot more but my high school didn’t do hockey. The jacket means a lot to me not because of football, or whatever. It’s more like what it symbolized in my life, where I was at that point.” He turned to Barry, “No worries Scarlett, it belongs with you.”

 

Barry smiled, a bit of pride coming over him at his words. He walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him, “you should have seen Cisco’s face when he saw it. He glares at it every chance he gets.”

 

“Good, now I like that jacket even more.”

 

Barry kissed him slowly, humming as he felt Len respond. He had really missed seeing Len. “Sorry I haven’t been able to come by.”

 

“Yeah! You have been awful!” Len pouted.

 

Barry pulled away, heading towards his desk, “Hey now! We normally didn’t hang out during the week because of our schedules!”

 

Len grabbed him from behind and pulled him to his chest. He started kissing his neck, one hand on his chest, keeping Barry still while his other hand slowly made its way down Barry’s torso. “Well that was before, now it’s different. I have needs that you need to take care of, _boyfriend_ ,” he whispered. His hand made its way into Barry’s sweats, taking hold of Barry’s very quickly hardening member. “Mmm… I missed you Scarlett.”

 

Barry’s breath started to quicken, “yeah?” Barry lifted one arm to pull Len closer.

 

Len started to suck on his neck again and Barry couldn’t help but moan. Len pulled his sweats down more to free him completely and looked down, “I love how your cock looks in my hand baby, right where it belongs.”

 

“I love how it feels in your hand,” Barry panted while turning his head, kissing Len. Len broke the kiss and moved to his neck. His thumb slowly rubbed Barry’s tip, smearing the pre-cum around. Barry started to buck into Len’s hand. “Mmm… Lenny, harder!” Instead, Len loosened his grip, fingers teasing him. Barry growled, as Len chuckle darkly.

 

Len’s left hand that had been on his chest let go and made its way up. His fingers came up to his own face and he sucked on his middle finger. He let it slide out of his mouth, wet with spit. His right hand started to slowly pump him again. Len lips went back to sucking on his neck as Barry felt his other hand slowly make its way between them. His finger went between Barry’s cheeks and pushed forward. “Lenny…” Barry said breathless. He didn’t want him to stop, but he was still unsure how far this was going to go.

 

“Don’t worry Scarlett, I got you. I won’t hurt you, I swear.” Len whispered in his ear. His finger found the spot it had been looking for. Barry felt a small shock as Len’s finger slowly pressed on the small puckered flesh. He didn’t push in, just put pressure. Len’s other hand tightened around Barry.

 

Barry’s hips started moving on their own, pushing forward towards Len grip and then back onto his finger. Barry had never felt anything like this. The pressure felt so good. Len kept rubbing, putting more and more pressure, but never enough to go in. Barry found himself wanting it. He wanted to feel Len’s finger go inside. Len continued teasing until he finally pushed hard enough, “Ah, Lenny!”

 

“My Scarlett…I will make you feel so good, just relax.” He slowly pushed forward, Barry feeling every bit of it. He threw his head back onto Len’s shoulder and moaned. Len started to pull it out, just as slow. Before the tip of his finger could come out, he pushed back in. He started to slowly curve his finger inside of Barry. The feeling was incredible. The pressure along with Len’s other hand still holding him tight was becoming too much. Len change, started to do smaller thrusts with is finger, but more rapid, matching his other hand. Barry’s eyes started to roll back. “You like it Scarlett? Like the feeling of my finger inside you?”

 

Barry couldn’t speak. He nodded and hoped that would be enough. His body started to tighten.

 

“That’s it baby, I can feel how close you are. Just let go and cum for me.” Len pumped faster and his finger started to push deeper into Barry.

 

Barry shut his eyes, mouth hanging open and he came with a silent choke. Len caught it in his hand to keep from making a mess. Barry sagged back into him, trying to catch his breath. Len kissed his neck while he slowly pulled out his finger, making Barry hiss. He held him while Barry regained his legs enough for him to stand on his own. Once he was sure he could stand, Len walked over to the small sink they had and washed his hands. Barry stood there, still shacking. He bent down slowly and raised his sweats back up. That had been the hardest orgasm he had ever had. Len turned him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Holy shit…” was the only thing he managed to say.

 

Len laughed, “So you approve?”

 

“Yes… yes I do!” Barry leaned in and kissed Len. He started sucking on his tongue while his hands made their way down to Len’s pants.

 

Len slowly grabbed then and pulled them away, “You rest right now. I wanted to spend some time with you first. I will get mine before I leave.” He stepped back and flopped down on Barry’s bed, smirking at him.

 

Barry narrowed his eyes at him, “ok…” He sat at his desk, looking at his work again. Len grabbed one of Cisco’s sci-fi books and started reading it while Barry worked. Barry couldn’t help but smile at the thought that Len had just come over to sit with him. Not even talk about their day, which they already did over the phone, but to just be with Barry, in comfortable silence. He started working on his assignment and enjoyed just having Len’s presence there. He was practically finished when his phone went off. He went to grab it, but Len was faster. Len looked at the caller and, making a face, answered it. He put it on speaker, but motioned to keep quiet about him being there.

 

“Hello, Barry?”

 

“Heeeyyy… Iris. What’s up?” Barry looked at Len, trying to figure out what he was up to.

 

“Am I on speaker?”

 

“Ummm… yeah, just working on some stuff and it’s just easier…” Barry lied, Len smiled evilly.

 

“Oh, ok. Well anyways, I was calling because I convinced Eddie to come to Central with me sometime next month!” Len made a face, mockingly. Barry swallowed a smile.

 

“Awesome,” Barry should have been irked by Iris talking about this Eddie guy, but he found that it didn’t bother him as much, especially with Len right in front of him. “So that should be fun.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking we could go to dinner so you could meet him.” She said cheerily.

 

“Yeah, I can do that, just let me know when.” Len rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Annnnddd… I was hoping you could maybe bring your new friend… that captain dud?” Len’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Whaaa…?”

 

_Oh no_ …

 

“You know, that hockey guy... what was his name?... LEN! Yeah, you should invite Len!” Full smile on Len’s face made Barry nervous.

 

“Why did you want to invite him?” Barry narrowed his eyes at Len.

 

“Well you did say he was a beautiful man…” Len’s eyes widened and Barry felt every drop of blood go to his cheeks, “so I looked him up. And yes Barry, I can definitely see what you mean, he is downright gorgeous!”

 

Len’s had a huge cocky smile on his face. Barry shook his head and coughed, “yeah Iris, ok…” He really wanted her to stop talking.

 

“And those eyes, just like you said, mesmerizing!” Len fluttered his eyes in Barry’s direction.

 

“OK IRIS…!” He was never going to live this down.

 

Iris stopped, taken back by Barry’s reaction. Len was leaning back on his bed, smiling bigger than Barry had ever seen. Barry shook his head at him. Then, Iris started again, “What Barry… I’m just repeating what you said. At least I’m not mentioning how you said you wanted to bend him over and have him call you daddy…”

 

“WHAT!?” Both Len and Barry screamed!

 

“Scarlett!” Len was sitting up staring at him, shocked.

 

“I didn’t say that!”

 

“I KNEW IT!! I knew you had someone in there with you Barry Allen!!”

 

“Iris, I’m going to kill you!”

 

“That is what you get for lying to me! I’m guessing Mr. Captain is in there with you?”

 

Len calmed down and smiled, “Hello Ms. West, pleasure to meet you, at least over the phone.”

 

“Ohh, Barry, you didn’t tell me his voice was so velvety!” She giggled. This, for some reason, had Barry irritated.

 

“Thank you, Ms. West. It’s always nice to be complimented.” He smirked into the phone.

 

Was Len flirting? He caught his eye and his smirk became more devilish. Yup… Len was flirting!! With Iris no less! Barry did not like this at all.

 

“Please, call me Iris. Well Len, I would love for you to join us when we come into town.”

 

“Well _Iris_ , I don’t see why not. I can easily open up my schedule for you.”

 

“Really?” she laughed, “My Len, I get the feeling you are going to give Eddie a run for his money!” She teased.

 

“Mmm, well from what Barry has told me about you, I wouldn’t mind stealing you!”

 

Yeah, Barry did not find this funny at all. Len was laying back down on his bed again, looking cocky. Barry got up from his desk and crawled on the bed, sitting on his lap. Len raised his eyebrow at him, challenging him to say something. Barry simply started undoing his pants and enjoyed the look of surprise on Len’s face.

 

Iris laughed harder on the phone, “Len, you are definitely going to be fun to have around.”

 

Len bit his lip as Barry reached in and pulled out his hardening dick. “Well,” he tried controlling his breathing while both of Barry’s hands started to pump his cock to full hardness, “I do try to keep things interesting.”

 

“Well good, someone needs to help make Barry be more outgoing.”

 

“I’m outgoing enough,” He smiled as Len’s mouth started to hang open. Barry’s hands slowly moved up and down, his thump slowly rolling around the head, “right Lenny?” He licked his lips when Len looked up.

 

Len was no longer able to hold his breathing in check, “yeah Scarlett…” he swallowed hard.

 

Something made Iris laugh on the phone, but Barry was too distracted to care. “Well good. So I will see you both when we come to town! No backing down gentlemen!”

 

“Of course not Iris, we will be there!” Barry answered. Len’s eyes were now closed, mouth slacked. His hips slowly pushing up into Barry’s hands.

 

“Ok, well I will let you go then… Have fun boys!”

 

“Bye Iris!” Len practically yelled and he hung up the phone and threw it on Cisco’s bed. He pulled Barry down by his shirt and kissed him. “Did I make you mad Scarlett?” He smiled, “Don’t like me flirting with _your_ _girl_?”

 

“No,” Barry growled, “Don’t like _you_ flirting with anyone.”

 

“Ha! Don’t worry baby, I’m all yours,” Len purred as he relaxed into the pillows.

 

Barry’s gripped tightened around him, “yes, mine!” Barry leaned down and kissed him again before moving to his neck. Barry kept moving all the way down until his mouth was finally right over Len’s cock. He looked up at Len with a menacing look, “don’t ever forget!” swallowing his head.

 

Len moaned as his hands grabbed at Barry’s hair. “Yeah baby!” Len licked his lips. Barry slowly dipped his head lower, relaxing his throat and taking Len in. He felt Len’s hands grip his hair tighter. This was quickly becoming one of Barry’s favorite moments, the taste of Len, the feeling of his hair being pulled, the sound Len would make. He began to bob his head, his tongue caressing his dick, remembering how Len had liked it last time. He hummed while Len’s head was at the back of his throat and Len mewled, “Fuck…” Barry smiled. One of his hands started massaging Len’s thighs, while the other came up and cupped his balls. Len’s grip tightened and his hips started to buck into Barry. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed making Len lose control. Barry sped his movements, feeling Len’s cock throb under his tongue. “Scarlett…” He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Len growled and came down his throat, Barry swallowing all of it. He continued licking Len’s dick, cleaning him completely before finally lifting up and tucked him into his pants.

 

“I’m so flirting more if this is the result!” Barry rolled his eyes, not amused, “I’m just playing Scarlett,” He smiled sweetly at him. He reached up and pulled Barry by the shirt, kissing him softly. Barry sighed and laid completely on top of Len, while he wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’re the only one for me Barry.”

 

“Good! Don’t do that again… with anyone,” Barry scolded him. The whole situation had irked Barry way more than he liked.

 

Len chuckled, “Ok.”

 

They began to slowly kiss again. Barry enjoying just laying with him. He started thinking of how much he liked this. It was way more than he should be. Len was in love with someone else, wasn’t he… Barry was supposed to be in love with Iris, but he was slowly realizing he may not have that strong of feelings towards her anymore. It’s not that he didn’t love her, but more like all of the sudden his feelings for Len completely overtook what he felt for her. He wasn’t sure if it was the same for Len. He kept saying things that made Barry feel like he was, but how much was just play for him? Barry felt like he was no longer playing. He wanted Len for himself. He didn’t want Asshole Guy in the picture, or Iris. He just wanted to be with Len. Barry’s thoughts were interrupted when his door was flung open and Cisco strolled in, only to freeze when he saw them.

 

“Heeeyy Cisco…” Barry tried to get up but Len kept his arms tightly around him.

 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK!?”

 

“Calm yourself Cisco. We are the ones that should be angry. You interrupted our quality time together,” Len smirked while giving Barry a peck on the cheek.

 

Cisco’s mouth completely fell open. He stared for a moment while his brain rebooted, “Barry… when exactly were you going to tell me you were dating Captain Cold!?”

 

“Ummm… right now. Cisco, I’m dating Len…” Len cleared his throat, “I mean Lenny… I’m dating Lenny!” Len smiled proudly at Cisco.

 

Cisco shook his head for a moment. “I… you… he... ‘Lenny’?... ahh… ok… OK! Cool. I should have known, the signs were there, I just didn’t… that would explain that stupid jacket,” at this point he was talking more to himself. He finally looked at them and narrowed his eyes, “Congrats I guess… Barry, I’m going to make you pay for not telling me sooner… and you two better not EVER do anything on my bed! Are we clear?”

 

Barry was about to assure him when Len spoke first, “Oh, Cisco,” he started making a fake concerned look, “that last part may have already happen…”

 

“WHAT!!!?”

 

Barry lifted up, Len letting him this time. He stood up to face Cisco and started shaking his head, “he is lying Cisco. Stop worrying, he is just messing with you!”

 

Len got up and straightened himself out. He pulled Barry to him and kissed him, then made his way to their door, “Am I?” He gave Cisco his most devilish smirk and then winked at Barry, “I liked hooking up with you in your dorm Barry, we will definitely have to do that again! Talk to you later.” And with that he walked out of the room. Leaving Barry with a furious Cisco.

 

Cisco narrowed his eyes at him, “You know you have a hickey on your neck?”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

_Damn it Lenny!_

 

 

They began working more on seeing each other as the weeks passed, which Barry could not complain about. Every time they met, Len was always on him, kissing him, telling him how wonderful he was. Barry was starting to get a big head from all the attention… and he loved it. He found that Len was the jealous type. When they would go out, he was instantly introducing him as his boyfriend, constantly keeping an arm on or around him, especially when anyone showed interest in Barry. He didn’t mind it too much, he kind of like it. Len was also always bringing him some sort of present. Just small stuff, candy and trinkets he said reminded him of Barry. His favorite however was Len’s quick stop to his study group to bring Barry his favorite coffee. Barry loved him for that. This may have been the reason why Barry got the urge to stop by Len’s practice one day and give him some ‘stress relief’. Len still hasn’t shut up about how much he wants that to become a daily thing. Barry liked that he made him happy, even if it was a fraction to how happy Len made him. They both spent whatever free time they had. The second they would leave each other they were texting. Cisco had even commented that they had become one of those annoyingly cute couples.

 

Barry was still stressed over what this relationship was. Was Len serious when he said all those sweet things, or just going with this game of theirs? He wanted to know if he still had feelings for that Asshole Guy. He had tried to get Len to tell him once again who he was, but he just laughed and assured him he was not his concern. This just irritated Barry even more. Before he knew it, an entire month had already passed.  Iris had called to tell him she and Eddie were coming this Saturday. He was becoming more nervous about this dinner. He realized he wasn’t really concern or jealous with the whole meeting Eddie, which he thought would be his problem. It was more of Len and Iris meeting, Barry couldn’t wait for her to meet him.

 

It was Friday afternoon when Barry received a call from and unknown number, “Hello?”

 

“Heyyy cutie!”

 

“Lisa? How did you get my number?”

 

She laughed, “Please Barry, I know my brother’s passcode to his phone. I may have gone through it while he went to the restroom last night during dinner. You guys have the cutest text conversations!”

 

Barry blushed, “Thanks… although those are supposed to be private…”

 

She laughed harder, “No worries, your secrets are safe with me! Anyways, I want to meet up today! You and me at Jitters, say… 6ish?”

 

“I think Len has something he is doing for the hockey team with Mick around that time…?”

 

“I don’t care about Len, I said I wanted to meet with you!”

 

“Oh… I just figured… well, I guess yeah. I can be there.”

 

“Good, oh and Barry? Do NOT tell Lenny!”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Because he will show up and then I won’t get to spent time with you alone!”

 

“But, what…”

 

“Just lie to him, say you are going out with someone else!”

 

“I…”

 

“Barry… I will make you regret it if he shows!”

 

“Ok, ok!! I will be there… without Lenny.”

 

Barry hung up confused. He didn’t understand the big deal about telling Len, but then he knew he didn’t want to cross Lisa. In the end, he just told Len he was hanging out with Cisco that night. Len didn’t really ask too many question, which was good, Barry knew he was a terrible liar. He did give Cisco the heads up, just in case Len asked the next day. He agreed easily, being more shocked that Captain Cold had a sister.

 

He arrived at Jitters around 6:10, he was always running late. Lisa didn’t look too amused. They both grabbed some coffee and found a small table in the corner. Barry sat down across from her. The first thing he noticed was the necklace she was wearing, the one that Len gave her. It made him smile instantly. He looked up at her, “sooo… why did you need to meet me alone?”

 

“So we can get to know one another!”

 

“Why?”

 

“That’s a strange question cutie. I’m your future sister-in-law, why wouldn’t I want to get to know you!?”

 

“Future…?” Barry shook his head and laugh, “Really Liz, I think you are jumping WAY ahead of yourself.”

 

“Believe that if you want, I will believe what I want.” She took a sip of her drink and smiled. She interrogated him once more, but this time Barry was able to ask questions. He found out they were actually half siblings and currently she lived with their adopted parents, Richard and Margaret Campbell. They were an older couple who were very well off from what Barry understood. They had never had kids of their own, but had decided to adopt Lisa and Len when they were around 9 and 14, respectively. Barry tried to ask questions about how they ended up in the system, and what happened to their birth parents, but Lisa dodged the questions.

 

“That is something Lenny will have to tell you, it’s not my place to say. I may pry into his personal business all the time, but this is different. I can tell you it’s not a happy story Barry,” she looked very serious, which was absolute abnormal for her, “Lenny will tell you when he feels ready… just don’t push. In fact, don’t tell him you know as little as you do…”

 

“No worries,” Barry smiled realizing why Len loved Lisa so much, she always had his back.

 

“Good…” She smiled back, “by the way, you know if you break his heart I will kill you?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

Barry chuckled and put his hands up, “I wouldn’t dare! To be honest, I don’t think I could,” Barry’s thoughts getting the best of him, “He would break mine first.” He looked up and saw Lisa looking at him shocked, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have say that.”

 

“Barry…” she was interrupted by Barry’s text alert.

 

7:10 CISCO: Where ru???

 

Barry looked at his phone curiously. Cisco knew where he was…

 

Lisa, having the same speed as her brother, snatched his phone from his hand. Barry tried to get his phone back, but it was not use. He decided to sit next to her to at least see what she was about to do.

 

7:13 BARRY: I’m on a hot date with a beautifully stunning young woman, buzz off!

 

“Liz!!” Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“Shush! Who is Cisco and why does he care where you are!?”

 

“It’s just my roommate.”

 

“Oh… good!” Barry shook his head and laughed.

 

7:15 CISCO: Well Mr. Hot Date, I just saw Len with some dud that I’m pretty sure is Asshole Guy!

 

What?... WHAT? He said he was going to be with Mick! Did Len lie to him? Was he secretly hanging out with that asshole! Len knew Barry would be pissed if he was hanging with him so of course he would not mention it. But Len was in love with this guy, why wouldn’t he want to hang out with him. Barry’s stomach started to twist. He felt a rush of jealousy coarse through him… wait… wait. He never told Cisco about Len liking another guy, specially his ‘name’. In fact, the ONLY person that knew that nickname was… Oh no, this wasn’t Cisco…

 

“IT’S LENNY!”

 

“What?” Lisa looked at him confused.

 

“Fuck! I told Lenny I was hanging out with Cisco tonight to keep from saying I was with you! He must have run into Cisco and now he knows I lied!” Barry started panicking.

 

“Well… this is going to be fun!” Lisa smirked, “Who is Asshole Guy?”

 

“Some guy Len’s in love with.” Barry responded without thinking.

 

“What?” she looked at him angry.

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Barry lied, because it actually was a HUGE deal, “it’s just some dud he liked before me and still kind of does…”

 

She narrowed her eyes, thinking hard. “We are coming back to this conversation.” She turned to the phone again, “Ok Lenny, let’s see who breaks first.”

 

7:20 BARRY: That’s ok, I think I found his replacement anyways. I do like girls more than guys!

 

“Liz, what the fuck!?”

 

7:22 CISCO: Really, that is not what you said the other night

 

7:23 BARRY: Well I changed my mind. Anything he did, she can do better

 

7:25 CISCO: Doubt it. Her small mouth can’t take that big dick of yours! And you know how much you enjoy getting head

 

“Lenny!!!” Barry flushed and Lisa made a disgusted face.

 

7:26 BARRY: you win Lenny!

 

Barry’s phone lit up once more, but this time it was Len calling. “Ewww Lenny, I didn’t need to know that much about Barry! I will be having nightmares about this!”

 

“Where are you two?” Barry could hear Len, and he was not happy.

 

“Just hanging out…” she tried to sound innocent.

 

“Put Barry on the phone, now!”

 

She passed the phone over, “Hey…”

 

“Why did you lie to me?”

 

“Ah… well,” Barry wasn’t sure what to say, luckily Lisa answered from beside him.

 

“I told him to. I wanted Barry for myself and I knew you wouldn’t let me!”

 

Len paused for a moment taking a hard breath, “tell me where you are?”

 

“Jitters. We just met up for coffee,” Barry answered him.

 

“Good, stay there!” And with that he hung up.

 

Barry looked at Lisa worried, “I think he is mad at me…”

 

“He is not, he is mad at me. No worries cutie, I will take care of him.” She smiled and drank the last bit of her coffee, “so, before he gets here, back to the question at hand.”

 

“What question?”

 

“Is your dick really that big?”

 

Barry turned immediately red, “WHAT!?”

 

Lisa laughed out loud, “I’m just messing!” She calmed herself, “But seriously… who is Asshole Guy?”

 

Barry sighed, “Liz…”

 

“No, tell me the truth or I will lie to Lenny and say this was your idea.”

 

Barry looked at her, not amused. “I told you, Asshole Guy is some dud Lenny likes. He won’t tell me his name, so I came up with one.”

 

“What!!? What do you mean he likes some other dud?”

 

“Look Lisa, I wasn’t lying when I said it was complicated,” he sighed, “This started because Len and I both loved other people. Len is in love with this Asshole Guy and I was in love with my childhood friend Iris. Neither one of us could get their attention so we decided to hook up with each other. There is your answer.”

 

Lisa stared at him. She leaned back in her chair, “that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard,” she shook her head, “so you are saying my brother told you he is in love with some other guy?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And you are in love with some girl?”

 

Barry looked down at his drink, “Well… I’m not so sure anymore…”

 

“Do you like my brother?” Barry nodded, “Do you like him more than this Iris?”

 

“Yeah, I think so…”

 

“Do you love him?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

He turned to her worried, “Maybe… which is stupid because I know Len loves this other guy. So I basically put myself in the same situation! I went from being in love with a girl who never noticed me, to in a relationship with a guy who wants someone else! How stupid can I be, right?” Barry started ranting, tears threatening to break, “What’s stupid is how quickly this happened. One minute I’m pining over Iris and next thing I know all I can think about is Lenny! I’m supposed to be in love with Iris, but I keep realizing that I think of her less and less and I’m not happy unless I’m with Len. But because of how this stupid thing started, I have no idea what is real and what is fake. And the fact that Len still loves that stupid Asshole Guy pisses me off…”

 

“Shhh… shhh… Calm down Barry. Listen, you are overthinking this way too much!” She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Barry laid his head on her shoulder. “You said you have loved this girl for years?”

 

“Yeah… she was childhood friend. Her parents and mine are neighbors…”

 

“Have you dated other people?”

 

“Yeah, but never for long. The longest ones only lasted about two months. I would think they weren’t as good as Iris… so I would dump them or I would just be a crappy boyfriend until they left me.”

 

“And now within a month you love Lenny?”

 

“yeah…?”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

Barry lifted his head and looked at her, “what?”

 

“I don’t think you were in love with Iris.” Barry looked at her dumfounded. “I think you did, once upon a time. But I think you were in love with the idea of being in love with Iris.”

 

“I need more coffee for this… what?”

 

“Look. It sounds to me like you did love her at one time, but after being ignored, I think your heart moved on at some point, but your brain didn’t. You believed so much that you were in love with her, that you didn’t realize it was just in your head. You stopped anyone else from coming into your heart, always comparing them to her. Basically, your mind was cockblocking you!”

 

“Ok…?”

 

“Then my brother came in. And he isn’t just anyone, he is amazing!” she smirked, “and because he was a guy, you didn’t do your initial ‘compare to Iris’ thing you normally do. You befriended him and enjoyed his company. Then you two went further and now you feel confused. Your brain is confused right now because it thinks this just happened instantly, but you need to realize that you have loved my brother since before this ‘relationship’ started. You probably fell for him at first sight. So no Barry, it wasn’t quick … it’s been since the beginning of the semester when you spilled that water on him and you are just now catching up!”

 

Barry stared at her for a moment before looking back down at his drink. Was she right? He thought about all the time, before this mess, when he hung out with Len. His first thought after meeting him was how gorgeous he was. His smirk being one of the hottest things Barry had ever seen.  He remembered how easily he started talking to him, how much he wanted to hang out with him more. How he very quickly preferred to be with him alone than when Mick tagged along. And of course, how easily it had been to jump into something more with him. How he now realized his feelings for Len were way stronger than anything he had ever felt for Iris. Barry looked up at Lisa who was just smiling sweetly at him. “I think… I think you may be right.”

 

“Of course I am!” She smiled at him while squeezing his hand again, “so stop worrying about stupid shit and just accept the fact that you love my brother! And do not let this ‘Asshole Guy’ worry you at all.”

 

Barry laughed, “Yeah…” Although Asshole Guy will always bother him. Barry bumped his shoulder against her and she did it back, both laughing.

 

“Ok, I don’t like this! You two separate NOW!” Len stood there before them, panting. He must have ran from wherever he had seen Cisco.

 

“Lenny!” Lisa said cheerily! Barry smiled at him, uncertain of how angry he was with him. Len was still trying to catch his breath. He didn’t look mad, more worried. Since neither Lisa nor Barry made a move, Len came over to Barry’s side and slid his chair away from Lisa. She let go of his hand and pouted. “But Lenny! I like Barry too, you should share!”

 

Len took a seat next to Barry, who was now across the table from Lisa. “Not playing this game with you Lisa,” he turned to Barry, stern faced, “You and I are having a conversation about this Scarlett.”

 

“Sorry,” Barry winced at him.

 

“Like I said Lenny, I made him lie to you. I even threatened him.”

 

Len turned to her, “Why?”

 

“Because I wanted to get to know my future brother-in-law!” She pouted. Barry shook his head and smiled at her, she was really impossible sometimes.

 

“Lisa, this isn’t funny. You know how much I hate being lied to.” Len was mad.

 

“I know. Honestly Lenny, I just wanted to hang out with Barry on my own. Get to know him without you hovering over him.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Liz…” he was getting frustrated.

 

“Yeah, yeah! I know! Like I said Lenny, my fault. But it’s now getting late and I must be leaving,” she stood from her chair, “Brother, always good to see you, even when angry. Barry…” she looked at him and smiled brightly, “no more overthinking!” She winked at him and walked out of Jitters.

 

Barry smiled at her as he watched her leave. Yeah, no more overthinking. Barry was just going to enjoy whatever time he had with Len during this whole ‘fake maybe real’ thing they had. He turned to Len who looked confused, “How about we go to your apartment.” Barry leaned in and kissed him softly in the lips. He pressed his forehead to his and smiled.

 

“What did I miss?” Len asked confused.

 

“Nothing,” Barry said standing and grabbing Len’s hand, “lets go.” Barry’s only thoughts were of how much he just wanted to be with Len… to be only his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added it a day early since I was going to be busy tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be posting the next chapter next Friday!


	4. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date with Iris and Eddie...

 

They arrived at the apartment in no time. Len walked in first, throwing his keys and jacket on the table before turning to Barry. Barry nervously closed the door and looked at him. He was still angry, but seemed to not be sure what to say at the moment. Barry decided to approach him, putting his hands around his waist.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied.”

 

“No you shouldn’t have.” He looked at Barry for a moment before hugging him tightly, placing his head on his shoulder. “Look Barry, I know this was harmless and I have no reason to be angry. I just…” He took a hard breath, trying to figure out what to say, “I can’t explain the feeling I got when I saw Cisco and you weren’t with him. I automatically thought you were with someone else. I don’t know who, maybe Iris came early, but it didn’t matter. I just jumped to the conclusion that you were betraying me and I…” his voice becoming almost a whisper by the end.

 

Barry held him tighter, kissing his neck, before pulling back and cupping his face with his hands, “Hey, I’m sorry baby. I shouldn’t have done that and never will, promise.” He kissed on the lips lightly. Barry didn’t want Len to doubt him, ever.

 

“It’s ok Scarlett. Like I said, I know I’m being silly.”

 

“Very silly,” Barry smiled at him, “If you only knew how tied around your finger you had me…” Barry bit his lip, an idea coming together. “How about I make it up to you?” Len looked at him, instantly intrigued. Barry kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into Len’s mouth and making it as dirty and he could. He pulled back from Len’s embrace, toeing off his shoes. He looked up at him and gave him a smile. Passing by him, he turned and walked backwards to keep his eyes on Len who turned instantly to watch him. He started down the hallway heading towards Len’s bedroom. He smiled coyly at Len as he slowly lifted his shirt above his head and threw it to the floor, leaving his chest bare. He reached Len’s bedroom door and before going in, he started to undo his belt and pants, raising an eyebrow at the frozen Len. He laughed as he turned and walked into his bedroom, out of his sight. Barry heard Len practically stumble as he started moving again, he must have taken his boots off since Barry heard them hitting the floor somewhere in the hallway. Barry waited till he knew Len was at the door. He looked over his shoulder at him before bending down and taking off his jeans. He lifted back up and turned to face him, smirking. His hand drifted down his chest until it reached his crotch, groping himself through his underwear.

 

“What are you doing to me Scarlett?” Len whined.

 

Barry walked up to the bed and climbed on, standing on his knees. He motioned Len to come to him. Len came to the foot of the bed, embracing Barry, kissing him roughly. Len’s hand roamed his entire back, feeling him completely. Barry hummed into the kiss before pulling back, “I want to show you how much I’m yours Lenny,” Barry kissed his nose, “I want you to see how much I care,” he kissed his cheek, “to know that there is no way I could ever betray you,” he kept moving towards his ear, “I want to be completely yours tonight Lenny.” Barry sucked on his earlobe, “I want to finally have you inside me,” he whispered.

 

“Fuuuckkk,” Len’s fingers dug into Barry’s sides. He was going to have bruises there in the morning.

 

Barry laughed and threw himself back onto Len’s bed. He reached down and took of his last bit of clothing before laying back and looking up at Len. He tried his best to smirk at him, but his nerves were too strong at this point, he knew he was blushing. Barry would never have the confidence to do this with anyone, but with Len, he felt like he needed to do this. Len’s mouth went slacked, breathing harshly. He crawled on the bed slowly, eyeing every bit of Barry’s naked body below him. He finally pressed himself against him, his mouth completely taking over Barry’s. His tongue dived in, exploring every bit of it. Barry pushed his hips up towards him. The material of his jeans was too coarse on his bare skin, but he didn’t care. He pulled at Len’s shirt, trying to get him closer to him. Len lifted for a moment, one hand coming to the hem of the shirt and pulling it over his head. He dived back down to kiss him again, but something caught Barry’s attention. He pushed Len back and looked at his chest. There were scars covering his entire chest. Some were huge burn marks, others were cuts, ranging from large to small. There was a massive one going across his abdomen, right above his navel. Barry was in complete shock.

 

“Lenny…?” Barry asked worriedly. He looked up at Len who seemed just as confused. He looked at himself and then at Barry.

 

“I… sorry… I should have warned you…” He leaned up on his knees but kept his gaze down.

 

“What happened?” All he could think was Lisa’s words from earlier.

 

_‘I can tell you it’s not a happy story…’_

 

Len looked at him somber, “Not something I wish to talk about right now Scarlett,” his gaze went back down again, “I should have kept my shirt on, I usually do… I just… forgot…”

 

Barry sat up and cupped his face, making him look at him. “You can tell me whenever you feel like it, or never if you wish. Whatever you want.” He kissed him softly on the lips, “now, how about we go back to what we were doing?” Barry pulled him back down and he laid on the bed, kissing him once again.

 

“You sure?” he whispered.

 

Barry didn’t even answer him, he kissed him roughly while pushing his hard member up to him and moaning. Len didn’t need to be told twice. His hands started roaming Barry’s body, kissing and marking his neck. He went further down and sucked on Barry’s nipple, causing him to moan. He moved to the other, giving it the same attention. Barry couldn’t take much more, he grabbed his head and pulled him up to kiss him. He loved the feeling of having Len’s bare skin against his chest. His hands went down to Len’s jeans and started to undo them. He wanted them off immediately. Len pulled up again to take them off, leaving him finally fully naked. Barry bit his lip as he looked up at him. He was magnificent, even the scars somehow making him more beautiful. He came back down on top of him, their cocks now rubbing against one another. Barry moaned and he grinded himself on him.

 

“Scarlett,” Len whispered.

 

“Lenny, please… I want more!”

 

Len’s arm extended to his drawer, pulling out his lube without having to look. Barry was familiar with this part. After that first time, Len had frequently fingered him. Tonight however, Barry wanted more than just a finger. Len pecked Barry on the lips and sat back up, opening the bottle and coating his fingers, “spread those legs for me baby.”

 

Barry did as he was told, opening his thighs up. Len sat on his knees and his hand descended, immediately finding his hole. Len easily dipped one finger in and started to work Barry open, “Lenny!” Barry moaned.

 

He leaned down and started to suck on Barry’s hard cock. His finger kept pumping in and out until he pushed his second one in. Once he no longer felt too much tension, his fingers started scissoring him, opening him further. Barry moaned helplessly as Len continued bobbing his head, he couldn’t get enough of this feeling. He loved when Len fingered him, just the thought made Barry have wet dreams. He started pushing back onto Len’s fingers, wanting them to go deeper. Len finally pulled back up, looking down at Barry.

 

“You look so beautiful Scarlett,” he breathed heavily, “here just for me.”

 

He started to feel the third finger press in. This part was new, he had never been opened this much. The pressure felt like too much and too little all at once. Len started to pump them harder, Barry groaning uncontrollably. He looked up at Len who was just watching him, eyes filled with adoration.

 

“Lenny please…Ah,” He just wanted him inside now.

 

“Yeah baby,” Len slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the comforter. He reached over again to his drawer and pulled out a condom. After rolling it on, he lubed his cock thoroughly. Barry watching him with excitement. He bent down and kissed Barry, “If it’s too much, just tell me, I will stop immediately. Ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry smiled at him.

 

He braced himself on one of his arms while the other reached down and guided himself. Barry felt his head start to push into him. If felt impossibly big. Len put just enough pressure to get his head to finally go through the tight ring. Barry hissed at the feeling. His whole body was too tense and he knew he had to relax.

 

“You good Scarlett?”

 

“Yeah, perfect baby,” Barry reached up for him. Barry lazily kissed him and he felt Len push himself deeper, little by little, “Augh, Lenny… mmm…”

 

Len started kissing his cheeks and forehead, encouraging him to relax further, “almost there, just a bit more.”

 

Barry felt like he could come just from the pressure alone of Len’s cock filling him completely. Len thrusted once, hard, and finally bottomed out. His breathing was harsh in Barry’s ear.

 

“Fuck, you’re so big.”

 

He kissed his neck, “You feel so perfect Scarlett,” his arms started to rub Barry’s sides. Barry wrapped his legs around Len, holding him closer.

 

He waited a moment, giving Barry a chance to adjust a bit before he started to pull out a bit, then pushing back in. Barry moaned loudly, wanting more. Len braced himself again on his elbow and slowly started to thrust into Barry. Small shifts at first, but once he felt Barry relax more, he started to pull out more and more and thrust harder back in.

 

“Yesss…!” Barry whined.

 

“You enjoying my cock Scarlett?” Len whispered in his ear.

 

“Yes,” Barry’s breath hitched while Len pushed harder, “Ah, fuck… you feel amazing!”

 

“That’s right!” Len said in between breaths, “I’m the only one that can make you feel like this,” He looked Barry in the eye as his hand came up to his face, “you will beg for only my dick,” he kissed him roughly, “only I will know what you sound like, what you look like, what you feel like when you are being filled with my cock,” he growled as he thrusted harder.

 

“Lenny!” Barry was a mess, he was so close to coming. Len kept hitting his prostate with every thrust, he wasn’t going to last much longer. His hands came up and grabbed Len’s shoulders, pulling him down on him for a kiss as he pushed his hips up.

 

Barry’s mind slowed down. Len’s harsh breathing right beside his ear. The feeling of his muscles contracting under his hands as he thrusted into him. The feeling of heat coming off of him. Len’s fingers digging themselves around his hips. The slapping noise of sweating bodies coming together. Len’s cock burying itself over and over into him. His mind went blank and he finally came, untouched. “Lenny!,” he felt his hot cum spill in-between their bodies. Len rode him through his orgasm, moaning into his ear. Len’s hands let go of his hips and wrapped themselves around his waist as he started to thrust faster. Barry’s body was now limp, just taking what Len gave him. It was starting to become too much.

 

“Scarlett,” Len moaned loudly, hips thrusting sporadically as he finally came. Barry could actually feel the throbbing of Len’s dick. He couldn’t imagine anything hotter. Barry sighed as he relaxed into the bed as Len sat there, both catching their breath. He finally lifted up before he kissed him sweetly and slowly pulled out. He held him close as he slowly moved them to lay on their sides, taking his weight off Barry. He looked at him for a moment, “you ok?” he whispered roughly, Barry nodded. He began pecking his jaw, cheek, nose, forehead, making Barry laugh.

 

“Stop that,” he smiled.

 

“I can’t help it, you are so cute Scarlett.”

 

“No, you are the cute one!”

 

“Well then you are beautiful!” He challenged.

 

“You are handsome!”

 

“Ummm… You are gorgeous!”

 

“You are fine as _fuck_!” Len laughed out loud. “There, I win!” Barry kissed him. He felt like no moment could ever match this one. He was so happy, just being with Len, belonging to him.

 

Len shifted and started to get up, making Barry pout. “Calm down Scarlett, we need to get cleaned up. Then we can cuddle all night, promise.” Barry realized he did have a mess all over his stomach, and some of it was on Len as well. “Wait here. I will get a towel so you can clean up.”

 

Len stood and walked out of the room. Barry enjoyed the view since he didn’t bother with clothes. He came back having disposed of the condom and a wet washcloth for Barry. After cleaning most of it off him, Len got back on the bed, spooning him from behind.

 

“You are officially mine Scarlett,” Len sighed.

 

“Thought that was already established?” Barry teased.

 

“True, but now it’s more official… I put my stamp on it.”

 

“More like your dick it in…”

 

Len laughed freely, “What would my life be without you Barry?”

 

Barry chuckled, “mmm… boring… and you would still have the case of the blue balls.” Barry turned his head slightly and looked at him. “I’m really happy right now Lenny, because of you. Thank you.”

 

“Same here Scarlett. I have never been happier.” He leaned in and kissed him softly and they both settled themselves for sleep.

 

Barry slowly drifted off, feeling Len pressed behind him, his arms tightly around his waist, his breathing behind his neck and ear. He smiled to himself, he was truly happy. He didn’t regret a single choice that led up to this moment. He just wanted to stay in Len’s arms forever.

 

 

Barry woke up warm, tucked under Len’s chest. He stayed still, listening to him sleep softly. There wasn’t much light in the room, but it was still enough for Barry to see all his scars on his chest. Barry couldn’t believe someone could have done something like this to Len. He now remembered how Len always seemed to wear something long sleeve, his forearms being the only thing he had ever seen. Len always kept his torso and upper arms hidden. He wondered if Mick knew of them. They had been friends since high school, so maybe. He wanted to know what happened, wanted to know who did this, how he survived, but he remembered Lisa telling him to not push. Len would tell him, or not, but either way Barry had to be ok with it. He decided he shouldn’t sit there and ponder too much. With much care, he slowly peeled himself off Len. He expected him to wake up, he always imagined Len as a light sleeper, but he just kept on sleeping right when Barry finally got off the bed. His whole body hurt, specially his back side… _worth it_.

 

He grabbed his pants from the floor and walked out of the room. He Mick’s room door open and saw he did come home at some point last night. He had started to stay out a lot more, even Len had noticed.  They had asked him where he was going, but he just made a grunting noise and walked off. Len figured he would tell him if it was important, so they just let him be. He went into the kitchen and raided their fridge to see what he could make for breakfast. Neither Len nor Mick cooked, so he was very limited. He did find some eggs and bacon. They definitely had bread since all they ever made was sandwiches.

 

“Guess scrambled eggs, bacon and toast…?” Barry laughed, they really needed more in their kitchen.

 

He got the coffee maker started and began frying up the bacon and eggs. The entire apartment started smelling like breakfast, Barry figured that would wake the guys up.

 

Just as predicted, Len walked in wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and his pj bottoms. He looked at Barry for a moment and then the food. A small smile creeped on his face. He walked up to Barry who was still in front of the stove and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.

 

“Morning Scarlett.”

 

“Good morning Lenny.”

 

He sighed, “I like this.”

 

Barry turned his head to him, “like what?”

 

“Waking up to you, here, making breakfast for me.” He kissed his cheek.

 

“You just like being fed,” Barry teased.

 

“This might be true,” he quickly took one of the pieces of bacon that had been cooling on a plate and walked off laughing.

 

“Hey!” Barry shook his head. Len grabbed a cup and filled it with the coffee that was already made.

 

Mick made his way from his room, nothing but boxers on, “what smells so good?”

 

“Breakfast, thanks to MY Scarlett.” Len said proudly.

 

Mick grunted, Barry guessed that was code for ‘I approve’. He made his way into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

 

Barry set up the plates with food and passed one to Mick, then the other to Len. Mick went his recliner and sat down while Len sat on the couch, both starting to watch the news. Barry laughed, they had a perfectly good dining table, but it was never used. He grabbed his own coffee and food and went to go sit by Len.

 

“Not bad kid.” Mick said with a mouthful of bacon.

 

“This is nothing,” Barry laughed, “If you had some actual ingredients, I could have made more.”

 

“Like what?” Mick grunted.

 

“I don’t know, pancakes, French toast, omelets?”

 

“What else can you make?” Len asked intrigued.

 

“Anything really. My mom taught me to cook. Iris always liked my pasta dishes the most though,” he said thoughtfully.

 

“Len, take him grocery shopping.”

 

“Already adding it to the plans, Mick,” Len laughed.

 

Mick cleaned his plate and decided to go back to sleep. Apparently, he had come in only a few hours ago. Len and Barry got comfy on the couch while they finished their own food. Barry scrolled through his phone, checking messages while Len continued watching TV. He passed his texts from Len and remembered something that was annoying him.

 

“Hey, isn’t it about time you gave me a proper picture?” Barry pouted. When he first became friends with Len and Mick, he had wanted a picture of them to put for his contacts. Mick’s almost looked like a mug shot, but at least he gave Barry one. Len had refused and the only thing Barry got was a close up of his hand giving him the finger. “I mean, you are my boyfriend. Don’t I deserve a nice picture to look at and not a ‘fuck you’?”

 

“True, how about I give you a picture of my dick?” Len winked at him.

 

Barry rolled his eyes, “Lenny…”

 

“Ok, ok Scarlett. I just don’t like pictures.” He looked at Barry for a moment and then, smiling, he pulled him towards him. He settled them side by side and grabbed Barry’s phone. Barry smiled as he leaned more into him and he took a picture of the two of them. Then while Len kissed his cheek making Barry laugh, he took another one. Barry turned his head to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He heard the camera snap again.

 

He pulled away taking the phone and looked at the pictures, Len sat back, watching him. Barry didn’t even know which picture to choose. He played with his phone for a minute and then once he was satisfied he showed Len. The screen showed his contact information, the picture of them just sitting together was now his icon.

 

“So you went with that one?” He asked surprised.

 

“Press the home key.”

 

Len leaned up and took the phone, pressing the button. Barry’s background was now Len kissing him on the cheek. Len smiled as he started to do something on his phone.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Stealing your pictures, and idea.”

 

Barry heard Len’s alert go off. He gave Barry back his phone and he notice Len had texted himself all three pictures. Len set up his background, picking the third picture of both of them kissing. Barry had decided not to use that one because his own face was more prominent.

 

“See, isn’t this better?” Barry smiled at him.

 

“Yeah,” he said staring at his phone. He leaned up and kissed Barry, “come on Scarlett. We need to get ready.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Mick wasn’t kidding, and neither was I. I’m taking you to the grocery store and getting some food. I want to taste all your dishes. I will not stand for Iris being the only one to have had them.”

 

Barry blushed, “My cooking is not that big of a deal… but ok.”

 

“And, we have that dinner tonight, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah…” He hadn’t really thought about it since meeting with Lisa last night.

 

Len’s face turned a bit more serious, “So, and I’m only asking this because it’s _Iris_ ,” he raised his hands and shook them sarcastically, “Am I your boyfriend tonight or just your friend?” His gaze fell to his pants where he started playing with a string, trying to look nonchalant.

 

Barry looked at him with a bit of amusement. He was actually excited to tell Iris about his relationship, but apparently Len thought otherwise. Barry lifted and sat on Len’s lap. He cupped his face and kissed him softly. He pressed his forehead against him, thumbs rubbing his jaw.

 

“The thought of having you next to me for hours and not be able to do that would drive me insane,” He smiled at him. “If it’s ok with you, I would like to introduce you as my boyfriend.”

 

Len looked up at him and smiled, “Yeah?”

 

“Of course Lenny, do you have any idea how excited I am? THE Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, is MY boyfriend. If I could, I would scream it to the four corners of the earth,” he looked at him smugly. Len laughed, shaking his head. He looked so handsome, Barry was unable to resist. He leaned into his ear, “so… we don’t have to leave, like right now, to the grocery store… right?”

 

“What do you have in mind Scarlett?”

 

“Mmm… what was it that you said to me once, ‘I have needs that you need to take care of, _boyfriend_ ’,” he purred.

 

Barry yelped as Len suddenly stood, taking Barry with him, “don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Barry wrapped his legs around his waist and held on tighter. He leaned down and started sucking on Len’s neck as he made his way to the bedroom.

 

 

He ended up playing a lot longer with Len than he should have. He took a quick shower and dressed in his clothes from yesterday before taking Len to the grocery store and bought what felt like everything in there. Apparently, the pasta dishes were at the top, since those are the one he mentioned Iris liked, Len’s jealousy peeking through. After taking all the groceries back to the apartment, Barry finally said bye to Len and went back to his dorm. Barry hung out with Cisco for a while before he decided to start getting ready for the dinner date. He was supposed to meet Iris and Eddy around seven at the little Italian restaurant that he and Iris frequented in high school. After a more thorough shower and changing about ten times, he finally decided on some dark grey slacks and a red button up, he folded the sleeves up to his elbow. He kept playing with his hair in the mirror.

 

Cisco sighed, “You look fine Barry, stop fidgeting.” He rolled his eyes. He was laying on his bed reading one of his books.

 

“Yeah, I know. But Cisco, it’ Len! LEN! Do you know how hot he is? I mean, I need to work hard to make sure I look good too… for him… you know?”

 

“Nope, can’t say I relate Barry,” he said dryly.

 

There was a knock on the door, making Barry jump. He opened the door and found Len on the other side. He was wearing black slacks with a navy blue v-sweater. He smiled up at him, Barry’s mouth going dry as he bit his lip. Len looked good enough to eat.

 

“Hello Scarlett,” he leaned in and kissed his cheek, “you look amazing,” he eyed him up and down, “love you in red.”

 

“Thank you.” He smiled shyly.

 

“Guess you changing ten million times was worth it,” Cisco said laying on his bed.

 

Barry’s face decided to match his red shirt. Through gritted teeth he replied, “thanks Cisco.” He grabbed his jacket and smacked Cisco on the forehead before heading out, making Len laugh.

 

They walked out into the hallway and made their way to the parking lot.

 

“So… you changed how many times?”

 

“Shush,” he blushed.

 

Len chuckled, “where you nervous Scarlett? I mean, I guess you should be. Double dating with Iris…”

 

“It had nothing to do with her. I just wanted to look good… for you…” he shrugged.

 

Len stopped for a moment and smiled at him. He pulled him close and kissed him softly. “Well you did an excellent job, you look amazing. Although you look great in everything.”

 

Barry was walking on clouds, he loved how Len always said such sweet things to him. He realized they were in the parking lot now, but Len’s bike was nowhere.

 

“Umm… are we walking there?”

 

“Ha! No Scarlett, I do have a car.” He walked up to an incredible looking classic 67 Mustang, all black.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Len looked at him confused, “yeah, I can’t use a bike for everything.”

 

“But… what… this car?”

 

“Yeah,” he looked at the car and then back at Barry, “do you not like it?”

 

“How could anyone not like this car! I just mean, how does a college student have this car?”

 

“Rich parents… hello?” he answers sarcastically.

 

“You are spoiled.” He shook his head.

 

Len opened the passenger door and motioned for Barry to get in. As he sat down, Len leaned down and kissed him, “Yes, I always get what I want. I have you, don’t I?” Barry rolled his eyes.

 

Len closed the door and went around the other side to get in. He turned on the car and they headed towards the restaurant.

 

They arrived a few minutes early. Barry waited outside while Len went in to have the hostess put their names on the list. Barry slowly shifted around, it was the middle of November, so the weather was starting to get very cold, especially at night.

 

“Barry!” came a voice from behind.

 

Barry turned, “Iris!” He went up to her and hugged her. She was dressed in a lovely green dress that went to her knees. She had a black cardigan on, since the dress seemed sleeveless. She looked beautiful.

 

She looked around Barry and then eye balled him, “where is he?” she said with a threat.

 

“Inside, putting our names down, calm down.”

 

“Good, well Barry,” she turned to a tall blonde headed guy behind her, “this is Eddie. Eddie, this is my best friend Barry.”

 

Eddie smiled brightly at him while extending his hand, “nice to meet you Barry, heard a lot about you.” Barry had to admit, he was very handsome.

 

Barry shook his hand, “hopefully good things…?” He side-eyed Iris.

 

Iris was about to speak when her eyes widen along with her smile. She grabbed Barry’s arm and squeezed tightly while whispering, “Oh. My. God. Barry, his pictures do no justice.”

 

Barry looked confused for a moment until he felt a hand press itself against the small of his back and then Len stood right next to him. Iris let go of his arm and smiled brightly at him.

 

“Well well, Len I imagine?”

 

“Iris?” he smiled back.

 

Iris finally looked at Barry for a moment before he caught on, “Oh yeah, sorry! Lenny, this is the _famous_ Iris,” he motioned to her and Len shook her hand. “And this is her boyfriend Eddie,” he reached out and shook Eddie’s hand, nodding to him as well. “Guys, this is Len,” he looked at Iris who raised an eyebrow expectantly at him, he chuckled, “my boyfriend.” Len squeezed his side.

 

“I knew it!” she squealed. “Barry Allen, you lied to me!”

 

“When?”

 

“I asked you if you had a crush on him and you denied it!”

 

Barry thought back and remembered she had asked him that the last time they met up. “Well to be fair, I wasn’t dating him then,” Barry tried to defend himself.

 

“When did you guys get together?”

 

Barry bit his lip and looked at Len and then back at Iris, “that night…” She rolled her eyes at him, “ok, well I didn’t realize I had a crush on him till that night, there!” He pouted while they all laughed.

 

The hostess stepped out and called them in, their table was now ready. They walked in and sat on the small table by the window. Barry and Eddie sat across from each other, Len and Iris beside them respectably. They ordered their drinks and food and began making small talk.

 

“So Len, I got the story from Barry, but I want to hear the other side. How did you meet Barry?”

 

Len smiled as Barry groaned. “Where to begin,” he side-gazed at Barry for a moment, Barry’s blush already coming up, “well, at the beginning of the semester we have a _wonderful_ conference where all the sports groups gather at the gym so anyone that is interested can ask questions and all that. I _hate_ that day by the way, I try to avoid going every year, but apparently since I’m the captain of the hockey team, I HAVE to be there.”

 

“That would be annoying, we don’t have anything like that at our university,” Eddie chimed in.

 

“Be glad,” Len responded, “so, during this already horrible day, I decided that I needed some fresh air… plus I wanted to get away from all the annoying freshmen.” Len eyed both Iris and Barry who looked offended. He chuckled as he continued, “I started making my way out through the crowd, Mick, my roommate, followed me just to be sure I didn’t run away. Yes, I do have a tendency to run away during this day,” everyone laughed. “I was pushing through when all of the sudden someone crashes into me, hard. Now that would have been bad enough, but then I felt something wet all over my shirt, and when I looked down… yup, my shirt was completely drenched with water. How anyone could spill an entire bottle of water when crashing into someone, I don’t know.” He turned his head to Barry who immediately looked out the window, pretending to be interested in something else.

 

Iris and Eddie laughed at him. Barry finally turned and faced him, “hey, I’m clumsy, ok.” He pouted at him.

 

“I love that your clumsy,” he leaned and peck his lips. “so back to my story. I was pissed, beyond pissed. I looked up, ready to punch the lights out of this guy and…” Len took a big breath, “… Barry Allen entered my life.” Iris squealed while Barry rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “My fight left me immediately as I stared into these Bambi looking green eyes who looked terrified. Then this, cute as hell, guy just started freaking out, saying sorry and even started patting my shirt, making the water soak further into my shirt.” Again, he looks at Barry who is still pouting. Len takes his hand for a kiss, and then continues to hold it, lacing their fingers. “I ended up telling him it was ok, but he insisted on making it up to me. I decided to take advantage, because one, I finally had a reason to leave that stupid conference, and two, I could get a date with a super cute guy. So, I tell him to come with me to my apartment so I can change, and then he could take me to go get coffee, which he did. From there, we became fast friends and now we are more…” he finished looking right at Barry.

 

“That was so sweet! Your version is so much better,” Iris cooed.

 

Barry just looked at Len and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Len on the cheek, “yeah, his version is much better.” The story was just how it had happened, but Barry couldn’t help but question Len’s feelings in the story. Had he honestly felt that way, or was he just adding it to the story for tonight. Either way, Barry loved it. He turned back to the table, “ok go ahead and laugh you two.” He pursed his lips at Iris and Eddie.

 

“Oh no Barry, Eddie can’t laugh,” she devilishly looked at him. “You see, Eddie here was not smooth AT ALL.” It was Eddie’s turn to groan. “He came up to me about what was it,” she looked at him while her pointer finger tapped on her lip, “six times?” Eddie nodded, “yup, six times he came up to me and then just stood there. A few times he actually managed to talk about the weather, but otherwise, he just stood there.”

 

“Ok, to be fair, she is really hot! I would work up the nerve, but then when she was in front of me… I just don’t know…” Eddie chimed in making Len and Barry laughed.

 

“The sixth time he came up, I took pity on him and decided to ask him out for a drink, which left him really speechless.” She giggled. “Not sure what it is about the shy, nice guys that gets me.”

 

“I’m with you on that one Iris,” Len smiled at her.

 

Eddie and Barry looked at one another until Barry finally piped up, “Well I think we are the real winners here,” he picked up his drink and raised it towards Eddie, “to scoring with two hotties.”

 

Eddie smiled brightly, “yes!” and the clinked their drinks.

 

The night was going smoothly. They were constantly talking, telling stories. Iris making sure to tell any embarrassing story she could think of about Barry. Their food was served, but it did not stop the conversation. Once they finished their plates, they all ordered dessert. Iris was once again telling a story of her and Barry.

 

“…so after practicing our dance routing for months, the girls and I were ready for that talent show. It was finally the night and we were backstage getting ready. Then one of our teachers came in freaking out because one of the contestants didn’t show. Apparently, it was going to throw off the timing if someone didn’t fill it. Then, I see Barry, who was working backstage, so I start begging him to do something. I tell him ‘just dance, say a poem, anything, just fill the time in’ and poor Barry agrees,” She looked at Barry lovingly, “He has always been the type of person who will help at a drops notice.” Barry rolled his eyes at her and then looked at Len, who was just staring at him with a smile.

 

“That was kind of messed up, he didn’t have anything prepared,” Eddie defended.

 

“Oh, trust me, karma got us in the end. So we go on, the dance routine goes perfect. We are confident we have this in the bag, completely feeling smug. Then, I hear them announce that Barry was on next, and at this point I do feel horrible. I watch from the sidelines as Barry walks out in front of the entire school with nothing but a mic. I hold my breath until… music starts, and Barry lifts the mic to his mouth, and then…” Iris raised her hands, “Barry starts to sing, and I mean SING! Like, this can’t be real. I had known him since childhood and only then did I find out that he could sing! His whole personality changed. He was no longer shy Barry, oh no, he was dancing and singing and got the entire crowd screaming his name.” Both Eddie and Len stared at Barry who once again blushed. “So Barry, want to finish the story?” she urged him.

 

Barry eyed both Eddie and Len and laughed, “I won first place.”

 

The entire table laughed while Iris just shook her head, “after months of practice, we lose to a last-minute entry. But it was worth it. Hearing him sing was incredible!”

 

“You’re just exaggerating, I’m not that great.” Barry spoke.

 

“You said something similar this morning about your cooking Scarlett, guess we will see when you do cook me one of your dishes.”

 

“Oh my god! He hasn’t cooked for you yet?” Len shook his head no, pouting, “Get him to make you his brownies… oh oh and his lasagna… and alfredo chicken… and his cilantro chicken… and…”

 

“So you are the reason?” Eddie turned to Barry. He looked back at him confused, “every time we go out somewhere and get those dishes, she always complains. ‘I have had better’, ‘this doesn’t compare’, she is comparing them to your food!?”

 

“Yup, Barry’s cooking is the BEST!” Iris smiled at him.

 

“Well damn, now I want to date Barry,” Eddie laughed.

 

Something told Barry Len didn’t care for the joke. His arm went instantly around him and pulled him close, “Sorry, he is taken,” he drawled. Barry turned his head and kissed his cheek, laughing. For some reason, Barry enjoyed Len’s jealousy.

 

They finished up their desert and finally made their way back outside. They said their goodbyes, Iris insisting that this would be a regular thing. Barry and Len started to walk down the sidewalk, his car was in a parking lot down the road. Barry hooked his arm around Len and smiled at him.

 

“So you have fun?”

 

“Yeah Scarlett. I learned a lot about you,” he laughed.

 

“Mmm, forgot Iris has a tendency to tell everyone my embarrassing moments.”

 

“Well, they were cute, I loved hearing them.”

 

“Good. So Eddie was nice, wasn’t he?” Barry had liked him a lot. He thought he was going to hate him, but he honestly couldn’t. “He’s also really handsome. They make a cute couple.” They finally arrived at the car and Len opened the door for him silently. Barry sat down and waited for Len to get in. “He is just one of those genuine people you meet that you can’t help but like.” He smiled and finally looked at Len who didn’t look amused. Barry furrowed his eyebrows at him, “whaa…?”

 

Len leaned forward, one hand going around the back of his neck, the other reaching down and groping Barry through his slacks. He leaned into his ear, “I don’t want to hear you praise that pretty boy, Scarlett.”

 

“Lenny… what are you…” Len started massaging him harder, making Barry’s blood travel south.

 

“I’m making sure all your attention is on me baby. I don’t want you thinking about Blondie or Iris,” he whispered, “just me.” His hands started undoing his pants, pulling Barry’s hardening cock.

 

“Lenny…” Barry tried, but Len kept massaging him just the right way, making him moan instead. Within seconds Barry was fully erect.

 

“Mmmm… that’s it baby, this is how I like you,” he kissed his neck before looking down, “all big and hard just for me.”

 

“Lenny, someone will see…. Ah!”

 

“I want them to see, see how crazy and desperate you make me,” he stroked him harder, “Fuck Scarlett, if you would let me, I would get on my knees and suck your dick in front of the entire city.” Barry whined loudly, now that was an image he liked. Len kissed his cheek and then slowly on the lips. Barry lost himself, kissing Len, feeling his hands on him. Len pulled away and bend forward, taking Barry into his mouth.

 

“Ah, Lenny!” His hands came up and started gripping Len’s head on his lap. Len started humming around Barry, making him throw his head back and moan loudly. There was nothing like when Len gave him head. He knew how exactly how Barry liked it now. He could hear the slurping sounds of his mouth and it just brought Barry closer. Len picked up the pace, sucking harder. His tongue swirled around the head before Len would take him to the back of his throat. He felt one of Len’s hand grab his and lace their fingers. He tightened the hold and there was just something sweet about it. Barry’s hips started to jerk up into his mouth, getting closer. Barry whined as he couldn’t take it anymore and came down his throat. Len hummed and he swallowed every dropped. He lifted up, still holding his hand, licking his lips, smiling at Barry. His other hand came up and cupped Barry’s face, just starring at him for a moment. Barry was still trying to catch his breath, “mission accomplished. You have my full attention Lenny.”

 

“Good,” he leaned in and kissed him. He tucked him back in and moved to start the car. “Rest up Scarlett, we are going for round two when we get home.”

 

Barry laid back on the seat and laughed, “you’re spoiling me Lenny.”

 

“That’s my job Scarlett.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! PS, 67 mustang is my dream car... so of course Len would have it!
> 
> I did wrap up the main story, it's 7 chapters. It was going to be 8, but I merged two chapters into one long one. I'm working on just two extra ones and that should wrap it up! Thanks for all the comments so far! Please feel free to leave more, I love reading them!
> 
> See ya next Friday!


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len decides to push the relationship a bit more... Plus, picture time!

 

 

Barry woke up the next morning exhausted, Len had not been kidding. When they got home they started ‘round two’, and then three, and four, and so on. Barry felt like he was waking him up every hour. He would be off in his dreams when all of the sudden he would feel Len shift behind him, start rubbing his sides, slowly waking him up. He would start to whisper in his ear, saying stuff like ‘Scarlett, wake up, I need you’, and then they were at it again.

 

The sun was now coming in through the blinds. Barry sat there, he wanted to sleep some more, but he was too hungry. He stayed there for a moment, feeling Len plastered behind him sound asleep… asshole! He slowly started to peel himself off. Len had shown him where he kept his sweats and pjs so he could get some. He found a small black pair and put them on, not bothering with underwear, mainly because he couldn’t find his.

 

He made his way out of the kitchen and started to look through the fridge and cabinets, deciding what he would make now that he finally had some ingredients. He started cooking and before he knew it, the dining table was full of food. He had made three different types of pancakes, regular, blueberry, and chocolate chip since he wasn’t sure what they liked. He made scrambled eggs again, but this time they had cheese with them. There was toast on the side as always, his mom always told him toast was a necessity at breakfast. He made hash browns to go with the eggs, and even cooked some small sausages. It was at this point that Barry started to worry he had cooked too much.

 

Mick had already been up and was sitting on his recliner waiting for Barry to give the word. Len finally came out of his room, yawning, just as Barry was putting down the jug of orange juice.

 

“Ok, done! Just get a plate and fill it with what you want.” Barry smile proudly. He figured if there was any leftovers, he would take them to Cisco later.

 

Mick practically ran Len over as he made his way to the dining table. He grabbed a plate and started filling it with everything. Len narrowed his eyes at him as he made his way to Barry, “Morning Scarlett,” he kissed him softly.

 

Barry stood to the side, gesturing to the table, “Eat up Lenny!”

 

Len bit his lip and smiled brightly. He grabbed a plate and started to pick from different dishes. Mick went ahead and sat at the table instead of his usual spot on the recliner, stating he wanted to be closer to the food. This made Barry laugh, at least he finally got them to use their diner table. Barry grabbed his own plate and grabbed some of the pancakes. He sat down next to Len who decided to stay at the table as well.

 

“Babe, this is incredible,” Len laughed as he tasted the blueberry pancakes.

 

“Mmm, yes! Damn Kid, can’t believe you made three different pancakes.” Mick kept munching, trying to stuff his mouth with everything at once.

“Just breakfast guys. How have you two survived all these years?” Barry started on his pancake.

 

“Coffee and sandwiches,” Len spoke though a full mouth, making Barry laugh.

 

Mick swallowed as he poured himself some orange juice. “Kid, I will happily be your boyfriend if you feed me like this.”

 

Len almost chocked on his food and stared at him, “That’s not funny, Mick,” he gritted.

 

“Not joking, Len!”

 

“You are not gay!” He countered.

 

“A hole is a hole,” he shrugged, “Plus, with the way he sounded last night, I wouldn’t have a problem getting it up.”

 

Barry’s whole face went completely red, “YOU HEARD!?”

 

“Thin walls kid,” Mick smirked, “had to fight the urge to jackoff a few times.”

 

Barry hid his face, shaking his head, “Never sleeping here again… ever!”

 

“What!? No!” Len yelled, “Mick, shut the hell up!” he turned to Barry, “Scarlett, no worries, ok? He is just being an ass, as always.”

 

“I didn’t even say anything bad! Kid, your cooking is amazing, you are cute as a button, and you sound amazing in bed. All I’m saying is I would go gay for you.”

 

“Ok,” Len growled, “I’m really sick of people trying to take Scarlett from me! I already had Iris to worry about, but then my sister, then Blondie, and now you?”

 

“Ha! I knew Lisa would like him! Who the fuck is Blondie?”

 

Barry sighed, “‘Blondie’ is Iris’s boyfriend, and he is not interested in me, he was joking Lenny!” Len pouted with his mouth full, it looked adorable.

 

“Well what do you expect Len, the Kid is a catch,” He leaned closer to Barry’s side, “Seriously, when you get tired of him, I will be here for you.” He winked at him.

 

Len started to say something when Barry decided to jump in, “Enough Mick, stop teasing Lenny or you won’t get breakfast ever again!” Mick looked appalled. Barry’s appetite was pretty much gone when he found out Mick had heard them last night. He grabbed his plate and stood up. He cradled Len’s head, kissing him on the top, “enjoy your breakfast baby.” Len kept munching on his food, smirking victoriously at Mick while he had what could only be described as chipmunk cheeks, making Barry laugh.

 

He went into the kitchen and started cleaning up. He figured he could take care of the bowls and pans, the guys would take care of the plates. His back was now to them, but he could hear them start talking again while they continue to grab food from different plates. They kept on chit chatting about the team, news, and just random studies. Barry finished washing and drying the pans. He turned to find Len and Mick laid back in their chairs, all plates cleaned.

 

“You ate all of it!?”

 

“Yeah…?” they both responded.

 

“Well, so much for worrying about making too much.”

 

“Too much?” Mick looked at him confused, “Kid, I was about to ask if there was more.” Barry just stood in shock, what had he gotten himself into.

 

The guys rested for a few minutes before finally getting up and picking up all the plates. Barry sipped on his juice while he watched the two of them wash and dry every plate.

 

“Well, I’m going to go take a shower, gotta leave in a few.” Mick said as he put away the last dish.

 

“Where you off to?” Len questioned.

 

“None of your business Snart,” He said without any bite. Len looked at Barry, shrugging. “You cooking again tonight Kid?” Mick smiled.

 

“Umm, sure. I can cook something before I leave.” Barry laughed.

 

“Good, then I will be back around 6ish for dinner.” He walked passed them and went to get ready.

 

Barry got up and started to rinse his cup. Guess he would have to think about what he was making tonight. Len came up behind him. “So… what is this about you leaving tonight?”

 

Barry finished rinsing the glass and turned to face him, “It’s Sunday Lenny.” He looked at him like that didn’t explain anything. “I have classes tomorrow? My stuff is in my dorm… where I normally sleep during the week?”

 

Len frowned, “But, you can stay here?”

 

Barry leaned in and kissed him, “No, Lenny. I will remain in my dorm. It’s where my stuff is.”

 

“You can just bring your stuff here?” Barry looked at him while shaking his head. Len huffed, “But we never see each other during the week. Scarlett, I don’t want to wait until the weekend to see you.”

 

“I know, but that’s how it’s been so far?”

 

“Yeah, but that was before… you know…” He sighed, “Scarlett, I want you here with me, every night.” He whined.

 

“I promise it won’t be that bad, you will see. Plus, that would be me practically moving in. Isn’t that like super quick?”

 

“No…?” Len winced.

 

“Come on Lenny, we still have the rest of today and then I will make dinner. I will make whatever you want.”

 

He sighed, “I want lasagna.” He said defeated.

 

Barry cupped his face, “lasagna it is.” He started kissing him, feeling Len smile into the kiss as his hands ran down his back and grope him.

 

He pulled back and arched an eyebrow at him, “Scarlett, do I not feel any underwear?”

 

“Well, you see… I couldn’t find… I just decided…” he stuttered.

 

Len’s hands went under the sweats, touching his bare cheeks, “Mmm… I really, really like this.” One of his hands making its way lower, starting to play with his entrance.

 

“Lenny…” Barry moaned.

 

“Come on baby, let’s go have some fun.” He smiled while pulling him towards the bedroom. Barry laughed as he  followed him willingly. He was way over his head now, fully in love with him, how could he not be? Len was the best thing that ever happened to him. He just hoped Len felt the same.

 

 

Before he knew it, two weeks had gone by. Winter was fully here, it had even snowed a few days earlier. Barry was happier than he ever had been. He had great friends, a fine ass boyfriend, and he was doing well in his studies, shockingly. His life was great, for once. The week days sucked since he never got to actually meet up with Len, or if they did, not for long. He counted the days until the weekend arrived so he could go spend every minute with him. Both Mick and Len had loved his cooking. It was becoming a thing that they always had a big Sunday dinner, just the three of them. He did normally make them breakfast as well, but the dinner was the main event. Barry laughed as he thought about it. He had basically turned Mick and Len into his family. His mom always had Sunday dinners when he lived there. She had stopped once he started college, since her and dad started going out more on the weekends now that he wasn’t home.

 

Barry was just leaving his first morning class. He had a bit of time between his first class and second on Wednesdays. He normally went for a light jog to waste the time. He made it back to his dorm and started to change. He went into his closet and found that his red running jacket he always wore was not there. He knew he had just done his laundry this past weekend so it wasn’t in the hamper. He looked through his drawers and once again his hanging clothes. He stood back and realized his closet was looking very thin. He knew he had taken a few things to Len’s, but not this much.

 

Cisco walked in from his class and found him staring at his clothes. He laughed, “What are you looking at?”

 

He turned to him, “hey, does my closet look… ‘thinner’… to you?”

 

“Yeah Barry, that happens when you take stuff out of it,” he looked at him confused.

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

Cisco looked at him, sucking on the sucker he had, “You know… You moving your stuff to Len’s?”

 

“I have taken like three shirts and a pair of pants?”

 

“No, I mean… wait… oh shit, did he lie to me?” Cisco grew worried.

 

“What are you talking about Cisco?”

 

“Len, he has been coming in here while you are at class and taking some of your stuff. He said you were ok with it so I just figured…”

 

_WHAT!?_

 

Barry was going to kill him. “It’s ok Cisco,” he growled as he grabbed his phone to call Len, he should be out of his first class as well. He stepped outside, not really wanting Cisco to hear.

 

“Scarlett, what a wonderful surprise,” he answered happily.

 

“Len… I can’t find my red sweater, you know where it is?” Barry asked not amused.

 

He was quiet for a moment until, “so you finally noticed huh?” he laughed.

 

“This isn’t funny Lenny! I told you I wasn’t moving in.”

 

“I know, but Scarlett, I don’t like this. It’s only Wednesday, I won’t see you for another two days. Do you have any idea how much I hate that!?” he whined.

 

“Lenny, I mean it.”

 

“Why!? Just tell me why?”

 

Barry took a deep breath, “Look Lenny, it’s not that I don’t want to see you every day. It would actually be the best thing ever. I love being around you, but… BUT! I also know that I’m here to study, and I also know that when I get around you, I forget everything. Not to mention you have gotten a lot more ‘handsy’,” he chuckled, “so I’m afraid that if I was to live with you, I would start to slip on my grades and I can’t have that.”

 

“I’m not that handsy.”

 

“Lenny…”

 

“Ok, ok, but honestly Scarlett, I’m that way because I don’t see you often. If we lived together I would behave.”

 

Barry thought about it, living with him wouldn’t be the worst. Plus if anything happened, he would always have his dorm to fall back on, but still. There were too many variables at this time. Barry sighed, “I will think about it, but until then, I need you to fix this. I need my clothes Lenny.”

 

“Yeah, I got you Scarlett. I will take care of it.”

 

Len didn’t seem too broken up about it, so Barry figured he was ok. He had wasted enough time talking with Len, so he just decided to go to his second class a bit early. He told Len he would have Cisco leave their door unlocked so he could get in.

 

Barry spend the rest of the day in class and labs. It was finally around six when he was heading back to his dorm. He hadn’t heard from Len the entire day, not even texts which was weird. He looked at his phone, about to call him, when the screen lit up, but with the wrong Snart.

 

“Hello Liz.”

 

“Hi cutie!”

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Oh, just calling my new favorite brother to see how he is doing.”

 

“So I have upgraded from ‘future-brother-in-law’ to ‘favorite brother’?” Barry laughed.

 

“Well yeah. Lenny keeps raving about you, so it’s only natural. Oh, and he mentioned you are a really good cook too, when do I get to try your dishes?” She whined.

 

“Well come over on any Sunday, we normally have a little family dinner… like… thing... at Lenny’s apartment.”

 

“Family dinner?” she laughed, “I can’t believe it!”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing Barry. So how are you guys doing?”’

 

“Great actually. It’s funny, when I met you, I thought you two seemed very different personality wise, but I’m starting to realize just how much alike you two are.” He laughed. Len had always seemed very cool and collected. Never really saying more than he had to. When he met Lisa, she was very abrasive, loud and spoke her mind. They almost seemed like opposites. But ever since he had become ‘more’ with Len, he realized Len was just the same way.

 

Lisa giggled, “you know most people don’t get to see that. My brother only shows his true self around me and sometimes Mick. Everyone else thinks he is just a straight up asshole.” Barry smiled to himself, Len could come off as an ass to most. “Consider yourself lucky Barry.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“So anything else?”

 

“Well, he is pushing for me to move in with him.”

 

“What?” she sounded honestly shocked.

 

Barry told her his morning, of finding out what Len had been doing. “…so, I finally convinced him to move my stuff back. He didn’t seem that upset though.”

 

She laughed, “Uh huh, Cutie, tell me, what exactly did you say to him?”

 

“I told him he needed to fix the problem, that I needed my clothes, and he said he would take care of it.”

 

“Mmm… interesting.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Nothing… so Barry, I was calling to see if we could meet up again this Friday. I want another date.”

 

“Sure, I will see if it’s ok with Lenny.”

 

“Ugh, don’t tell him.”

 

“I don’t think so, I’m not making Lenny mad again.”

 

“Come on! Does he have you that whipped?”

 

“No! Still, I’m not doing that again,” Barry was already walking down the hallway towards his room. He balanced the phone on his shoulder and he searched for his keys in his bag. He got inside and threw his bag on his bed before heading to close the blinds. It was then he noticed his desk was empty, “…the hell?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“My school books are gone. I normally keep them on my desk, but they are not there.”

 

Lisa started laughing, “I knew it!”

 

“You knew what?”

 

“Barry, like you said, Lenny and I are very much alike. And I can tell you that neither one of us take no for an answer when we really want something… and Barry, my brother wants you, soo…”

 

“Soo…?”

 

“I will bet you a hundred dollars that your closet is empty.”

 

Barry felt a chill down his spine. Len wouldn’t.. couldn’t… He walked over to his closet and opened the door. Just as Lisa had predicted, every last stich of clothing was gone. “I’m going to kill him.”

 

Lisa laughed harder into the phone, “You were just conned.”

 

Barry huffed into the phone. He was a bit aggravated by the whole thing. “Liz, I’m going to let you go.”

 

Lisa calmed down, noticing Barry’s tone, “Ok, but Barry?”

 

“What?” He huffed.

 

“Go easy on him. Look, I know both Lenny and I can be hard to handle, for many different reasons. It’s gets worse when we get close to you. Let’s just say we can be annoying sometimes to some. But, know this, Lenny has always been guarded. I was the only person close to him, he kept everyone else at a distance. It took a lot of convincing for him to go live with Mick their freshmen year, and he had known him for four years. So the fact that Len is pushing this so much… well it says something. So, don’t be too mad?”

 

Barry sighed on the phone. He was annoyed that Len completely ignored him, but he wasn’t stupid either, he knew to listen to Lisa. “Yeah, we will see… I will talk to you later, ok?”

 

“Ok, Cutie, bye!”

 

“Bye,” he hung up his phone and grabbed his bag again. He noticed his comforter was still on his bed, he checked underneath and yup, the sheets were all gone. Len basically left the comforter just for show. Barry shook his head and started making his way to his apartment.  

 

He speed walked through campus and finally arrived at the apartment complex. He practically flew up the stairs and opened the door, hard, making both Len and Mick jump. Len was in the kitchen apparently making himself a sandwich while Mick was on his recliner. Mick turned back to watching TV, chuckling. Len looked nervous, for once.

 

“Scarlett... you’re here…”

 

“Don’t even, where are my clothes Len?” He walked in and slammed the door shut before crossing his arms.

 

He narrowed his eyes, “In the closet?” Barry just stared at him, “…my closet… Well I guess now, _our_ closet…” He nervously smiled at him.

 

Barry took a breath, “Lenny, what did I tell you?”

 

“You told me you needed your clothes and that I should fix the problem, so I did. I just… brought the rest here instead of taking what was already here back.” He winced.

 

Barry shook his head, “Lenny! I can’t believe you just decided to do this without my permission.”

 

“You said you would think about it,” he walked closer to Barry.

 

“Yeah, ‘think about it’, that is not a ‘yes’!”

 

“Well, I’m just helping you make the decision, this way you can try it out and if you don’t like it I will move everything back, promise.” He was now standing in front of him, hands rubbing Barry’s sides trying to calm him.

 

Barry did want this, but he also had a lot of things pointing to what a bad idea this was. Not to mention he wasn’t going to be just living with Len, there was also Mick. He looked at Len again who was currently looking like a small hopeful child, “This isn’t just your choice you know, you don’t live alone,” Barry decided to try. He gazed at the back of the recliner where Mick sat.

 

Len turned and looked at the recliner and then back at Barry, a small confusion on his face, “He helped me move your stuff.”

 

Mick looked back and nodded, “I’m good Kid.”

 

_Mick, you traitor…_

 

He looked at Len who was looking back at him while biting his lip. Why not, he figured, it wasn’t the end of the world. He threw his head back in defeat, “fine!” Len actually jumped, screaming in victory. “But!” Barry caught his attention again, “if my grades slip even in the slightest, or I just want to move back, you will do it without question, ok?”

 

Len’s smile couldn’t get any bigger, “yeah, no worries baby.” He hugged Barry tightly, kissing him on the lips. Barry couldn’t help but to start laughing. He finally released him and took his hand, “come on, I will show you were all your stuff is.”

 

Len took him to his room and showed him around. The first thing Barry noticed was that Len had moved his bed to the other side of the room, as far away as possible from the wall he shared with Mick. Barry had to laugh. The desk he normally used to just throw his stuff on was now cleaned up and had all of Barry’s school books nicely laid. He told him that was his desk now. The closet was now split, half was his and the other Lens. Barry couldn’t help but notice the letterman jacket was on his side of the closet. He didn’t bother with giving Barry one full drawer in the dresser. He mixed both their underwear together on one and the other held their socks. It was pretty easy to decipher the underwear due to their size, and socks they could easily share.

 

After the ‘tour’ Barry went and took his nightly shower, since it gave a few more minutes to sleep in the morning. Afterwards, he put on some sweats, avoiding underwear again since he liked how it had felt last time, and he settled down on the bed with his laptop to start working on his essay. The sandwich Len had been making when he came in had apparently been for him, a ‘peace offering’ he said. He brought it to him and then left him alone to work. Barry could hear Len and Mick talk softly while they watched TV. It wasn’t as distracting as he thought it would be. He finished his essay and started re-reading some of the chapters for his math class. He knew a test was coming up soon and didn’t want to cram all of it in one night. He was pretty much ready to go join the guys when there was a knock on the door.

 

“You don’t have to knock,” he chuckled.

 

Len peeked through with that dorky smile still. In his hand, he had a mug. “I made hot chocolate, thought you wanted some.” He walked in. 

 

“That sounds awesome.” Barry took the cup from Len and saw it was filled with mini marshmallows at the top. He took a sip and couldn’t believe how good it was. “Lenny, this is amazing.”

 

Len sat near the bottom of the bed, taking Barry’s feet and placing them on his lap. “Yeah? Lisa loved hot chocolate growing up, so I got pretty good at making it.” Barry smiled as he continued sipping.

 

Len slowly started massaging his feet, Barry watching him for a moment. “If you are trying to win me over with hot chocolate and foot rubs, I have to say you are definitely on the right track.”

 

Len lifted his foot and kissed the top of it, just smiling at Barry. He was about to reply when Mick came up to the door. “Yo Len…  oh, sorry…. Well, damn Kid, give me your secret. I want to know how you got him so wrapped around your finger.”

 

“I do not have him wrapped around my finger,” Barry defended.

 

“Yeah you do.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

Both Len and Mick replied at once. Barry laughed, shaking his head.

 

They all heard a ringtone go off in the living room. “Well what I was trying to tell you was that your phone was ringing Len, and it’s at it again.”

 

Len stood up, carefully putting Barry’s legs back on the bed before walking out to go grab his phone. Both Mick and Barry heard him answer and knew instantly it was Lisa. Mick turned to Barry and smiled at him.

 

“Thanks Kid.” Barry looked at him questionably, “for making jerk-face over there happy. You have no idea how nervous he was about doing this little stunt of his.”

 

Barry chuckled, “no problem.”

 

He decided to put his books and laptop up before following Mick back down the hallway to the living room. Len was pacing around the living room while talking on the phone, something that seemed to irk Mick when he sat down and tried to watch TV again. He finally gave up and decided he was going to go take his shower.

 

Barry listened to Len for a while, he knew Lisa was asking him if he was mad from what Len was saying.

 

“No, he is ok.” He rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know...”

 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh a bit at seeing Len be nagged by his sister. It was then he remembered their conversation from earlier.

 

“Oh Lenny, she wants to have dinner with me Friday, FYI.”

 

Len frowned, “What is this about you having dinner with my Scarlett?” Barry could hear her yell, but not enough to make our what she was saying, “how is he a traitor for telling me?” Len sighed and handed the phone to Barry. 

 

“Hello?” Barry answered, Len immediately hugging him from behind so he could be close enough to hear what she was about to say.

 

“How could you Barry?”

 

“I told you I wasn’t lying to him, not sure why you are surprised.”

 

“Ugh, you are so whipped.”

 

Len smiled and kissed Barry’s cheek. “I’m not whipped. Anyways, Lenny, is it ok if we meet up to eat Friday?”

 

Barry looked at Len over his shoulder, “I guess…” he pouted.

 

Lisa made a shocked sound on the phone and Barry laughed, “See, told you he would be ok…”

 

“But I want details on where you are going, what time, and you better answer your phone if I call.”

 

Barry looked back at him, brows furrowed, “Whaaa?”

 

“I don’t trust her Scarlett, she has always wanted what had.”

 

“Well whatever, that’s fine. So there Liz, I will see you on Friday. When and where are we meeting?” Len beamed as he started to kiss his neck while his hands roamed Barry’s body. He slowly pushed his hips forward and Barry did not miss how hard Len now was, “Lenny…” He warned.

 

“What Scarlett? I can’t help this is how my body reacts when I hold you.” He tried to sound innocent.

 

“Oh my god, please tell me you guys aren’t naked right now!?”

 

“Liz, we are in the living room and Mick is home. What do you think?” Barry said exasperated.

 

“I don’t know how kinky you guys get.”

 

Barry huffed, “We are wearing clothes, thank you!”

 

“But Scarlett here has no underwear,” Len added, making Barry blush.

 

Lisa laughed, “Oooh Barry, commando?”

 

“Yup, Scarlett likes to give me easy access.”

 

Lisa pretended to be shocked while Barry rolled his eyes, “On that note, I’m letting you go Liz. Just text me.”

 

“Fine… have fun you two! Bye.”

 

Barry hung up, “Lenny!”

 

His hands were now dipping below his sweatpants, groping his bare cheeks. “Come on baby, how can I resist. Especially when you don’t wear underwear.” He pushed Barry slightly forward, making him bend over, and pulled the sweats a bit lower, most of Barry’s ass out. Len shifted behind him a bit and then Barry felt him press his dick up against Barry’s entrance. He didn’t push, he wasn’t trying to penetrate, just enough to tease him. He kept rubbing his head up and down Barry’s ass.

 

“Lenny, Mick is here!” Barry said in hushed tone.

 

“I can hear the shower still going, we are good Scarlett.” His other hand went down and parted one of Barry’s cheeks while the other continued to rub his cock against him.

 

Barry couldn’t help but blush. He could feel Len’s precum smearing around him. “Lenny?”

 

“Mmmm…”

 

Barry turned his head, looking over his shoulder. Len was intently looking down, watching his own actions while his mouth slightly hung open. Barry couldn’t help but feel a rush of heat go through him.

 

He bit his lip, “like what you see?” He tried his best to sound smooth.

 

Len kept his gaze down, “you have no idea.” He focused on a thought for a moment before speaking again, “Scarlett, any chance you let me take a picture?” he glanced at Barry.

 

Barry stilled, “Uh, no. I don’t need pictures like this out in the world.”

 

Len went back to watching his movement, “come on baby, please? I want to have something for when you aren’t around…” he winked at him.

 

Barry was about to reply when he heard the shower cut off. He pushed away from Len and pulled his sweats up. Len looked a bit confused, especially when Barry turned and pulled Len’s pants up. “Shower’s off,” he whispered.

 

“Oh… bit distracted…” he smirked.

 

“I figured,” Barry grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the hallway. “How about we move this to a more ‘private’ location?”

 

“I’m all yours Scarlett.”

 

They entered the bedroom and Len was on him, kissing him, hands roaming his body. Barry couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

 

“So,” he panted, “back to that picture…”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Come on,” Len pulled him closer, “Please….” He kissed his cheek.

 

Barry started blushing, this was not stuff he was used to. He didn’t have the confidence for this. “I don’t know Lenny, I just…”

 

“Listen baby, it’s just me in here, no need to get nervous. I just want a picture of you to have when you’re not around and I need… inspiration.” He gave his most devilish smirk.

 

“‘Inspiration’ to jerk off? And how many times have you needed that?” Barry crossed his arms, laughing.

 

“You have no idea how much I miss you when you aren’t around Scarlett. In fact, there have been a few times I started while I had you on the phone.”

 

“Lenny!”

 

He shrugged. “So… yeah?”

 

Barry lowered his head, trying to work up the nerve. He looked at Len while biting his lip and nodded, “BUT only one!”

 

“Yes!” Len walked over and locked the door before returning to Barry to start pulling off his shirt. “Just relax baby,” he kissed him. He dipped down and pulled his sweats off, freeing his already hard cock. “God, I love you not wearing underwear.” He leaned in and sucked on Barry’s head, making him moan. Len hands came up and squeezed his ass as he bobbed his head, taking Barry all the way down his throat. He continued for a few more minutes, getting Barry close, before standing back up, humming.

 

“Ok, get on the bed and stand on your knees.” Barry got on the bed as he was told. “Spread your legs.”

 

Barry blushed as he slowly opened his thighs. Len walked up to him, hands going to his face as he thrusted his tongue down Barry’s throat. Len’s hands went through his hair, ruffling it up. He looked over him and when he seemed to agree with how it looked, he grabbed one of Barry’s hands and placed it on his chest. His other hand was placed on his neck. Len stood back and nodded to himself. He kissed Barry once more as he slowly pumped his member, making sure it was as hard as it could be.

 

“Ok, stay just like this Scarlett.”

 

Barry had no problem doing that, after everything Len had just done to him, Barry was floating on cloud nine. He saw Len grab his cell, adjusting his distance to make his picture just right. Barry managed to smirk, and he knew he was doing it just right because Len’s whole face went slack as he stared at his phone. Barry heard the snap of the phone and he relaxed his pose.

 

Len kept staring at his phone, biting his lip. “Fuck Scarlett…”

 

Barry reached for him, beckoning him to come over to the bed. Len walked over, still looking at his phone. Barry looked at himself and blushed crimson. “NO ONE SEE THIS!” Barry had no idea how he managed to look like that. He was flushed, lips red from kissing Len, his pose left his very hard dick fully exposed, and that smirk he had rivaled Len’s.

 

“Trust me baby, no one sees this but me.” He kissed Barry on the forehead since he was still staring at himself on the phone.

 

Barry bit his lip, “so… it’s only fair…” he started as he looked up to Len.

 

Len smiled, “yes Scarlett?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at him, he was really going to make him ask, “I want a picture too… of you… naked.”

 

“Mmmm… I don’t know,” he shook his head, teasing him.

 

Barry reached for his phone again, “then that one will be deleted,” he threatened.

 

Len pulled completely away, taking his phone, “don’t you dare! That’s not even a joking matter!”

 

Barry laughed, “Ok, well then give me one!”

 

Len pursed his lips before it finally became a smile, “of course Scarlett, I will happily give you one.” He walked up to him and kissed him softly. “So, how do you want it? Close up of just my dick?”

 

He pulled at his shirt, “I want the whole package.”

 

Len forced a smile, “you sure? I mean…”

 

Barry knew why he was hesitating, Len didn’t think Barry wanted a picture with his scars. He pulled him into a kiss, “yes Lenny, I want all of you, please?” Barry pouted at him.

 

“Fine,” he conceded, smiling shyly at Barry.

 

“Good, now take off these clothes and get on this bed mister.”

 

Len laughed as he took off all his shirt and pants slowly. He jumped on the bed, laying up against the headboard. Barry’s blush came back full force at seeing Len sprawled out on the bed naked. He crawled up to him and kissed him before getting off the bed to grab his phone.

 

“Do your thing,” he waved his hand at Len.

 

“My thing?”

 

“Yeah, your ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ thing.”

 

Len laughed, shaking his head. His right hand went down and pumped himself, watching Barry. He braced his left foot on the bed, knee coming up, his left hand resting on it. He moved his other hand away from his hard dick, but kept it close while smirking at Barry, eyebrow raised.

 

Barry bit his lip and he raised his phone. Len licked his lips right as Barry took the picture, and it couldn’t have come out more perfect. Barry’s mouth hung open as he stared at his phone. Damn Len was good looking.

 

“Good?”

 

“Perfect.” Barry placed his phone to the side and crawled back up on the bed, sitting on Len’s lap. “You know, sometimes I can’t believe I have such a hot boyfriend,” he leaned in and kissed him.

 

“Yes, you do, and to think, he is all yours.” Len lowered them until they were now laying fully on the bed.

 

Barry smiled, there was nothing better than spending his time with Len. He was excited that this was going to be them every night now.

 

Len looked at him, biting his lip, “so tell me Scarlett, how many times do you jerk off during the week?”

 

“Lenny!!”

 

“What, I’m your boyfriend, I’m allowed to know these things.”

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“Come on baby, please?” He pouted.

 

Barry couldn’t look at him in the face, “a few times… when I could. It’s not like I had the privacy of my own room after all. I had to wait until Cisco would be in class and stuff.”

 

“True… so, you think of me?”

 

Barry smile, “of course. All I have to do is think of that devilish smirk of yours,” Barry grabbed his chin and shook him playfully.

 

Len gave him a full smile. He licked his lips before continuing, “so did you just jerk off, or use your fingers too?”

 

Barry blushed, “Lenny…”

 

“Please baby, I want to know,” Len’s voice had dropped, his eyes were fully dilated now.

 

Barry took a breath, “well, when I knew I didn’t have a lot of time, I would just jerk off. But when Cisco was going to be out for a while and I could take my time… I used my fingers.”

 

“Mmmm…” Len’s arm reached out towards the drawer. He pulled out the small bottle of lube and pushed the bottle into Barry’s hand, “do it now.”

 

Barry’s eyes widened, “What!? I can’t do that.”

 

“Yeah you can,” Len rubbed his sides, “I want to see you Scarlett.”

 

Barry sat up, looking at Len for a moment. Was he really going to do this… yes, yes he was. “How the hell do you manage to make me do these things.”

 

“Told you, I’m spoiled. I get what I want.”

 

He gave Len a shy smile before opening the bottle and lubing his fingers. His hand reached back as he lifted himself slightly off Len’s lap. He tried to relax and closed his eyes to imagine Len, but quickly opened them when he realized he was right in front of him, no need to imagine.

 

He kissed Len as his middle finger circled around his puckered hole and his breath started to pick up. He slowly put pressure until the finger easily went inside. Barry hummed at the feeling as he slowly started pumping his one finger. Very quickly it wasn’t enough, he thrusted his second finger in and moaned at the feeling. His mouth was hanging open, tongue licking his lips, watching Len as he slowly opened himself up.

 

Len’s hands came up to his face and pull him into another kiss. He was completely captivated by him. One of his hands kept rubbing Barry’s side up and down while his other went between Barry’s legs. He felt Len’s hand join his and one of his fingers start to press into Barry. He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. Len pushed his finger hard while Barry started scissoring his own fingers to open him up further.

 

“Lenny…”

 

“That’s it, just let go. You look so beautiful.”

 

Barry whimpered, he couldn’t stop himself. He looked at Len who was flushed, breathing hard, mesmerized by Barry, he couldn’t help the rush of pride. To think he could turn on Len this much. Barry’s whole body started pushing back onto their fingers, “More… I want… more.”

 

Len growled as he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount over his member. He pulled Barry’s hand out slowly. He lifted his head enough to catch Barry’s lips while his hands guided him down onto his cock. Barry moaned louder than he should have, but he honestly didn’t care. He took a hard breath before lifting and sitting on Len again.

 

“Yes!” Barry groaned. It felt amazing, it was as if it was the first time. Barry kept moving his hips, riding Len slowly as he sat back and started praising him over and over.

 

“God Lenny, you feel amazing,” Barry panted, “I want you every night, just like this.”

 

Len mewled, “anything for you Scarlett, whatever you want.”

 

Barry leaned down and kissed him, “I only want you Lenny… just you.”

 

Len pushed his hips up, hard into him. Barry threw his head back and groaned. He never wanted this stop. He wished he could just stay in this room forever with Len, just the two of them, and do this forever. “Lenny!”

 

Len pulled him close, flipping them over. He started thrusting into him, hard but slow. “Barry,” he whispered.

 

Barry didn’t know why this felt so great, why it felt like so much more. He was moaning uncontrollably. He grabbed onto Len’s shoulders, trying to press him closer.

 

“Please… I...”

 

Len started thrusting faster, panting in his ear. He licked up his neck as his hand descended and took hold of Barry’s cock. He started pumping him hard, in rhythm to his thrusts. Barry felt his eyes roll back as he finally started getting closer and closer to his climax. Barry had never felt anything close to this. He started to reach his peak, screaming as he came over Len’s hand.

 

Len took hold of his hips and started pumping faster. Moaning Barry’s names over and over until he finally reached his own orgasm and came. He growled as his whole body shook from the force. He fell on Barry as he finally relaxed, his body sporadically shuddering.

 

“Damn,” was all Barry could manage.

 

“Yeah,” Len’s voice was ruff.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

Len finally lifted his head, kissing Barry thoroughly. He smiled at him, “How did I get so lucky?”

 

“I’m the lucky one here, I get to have you Mr. ‘I’m sexy and I know it’.”

 

Len chuckled, “so you know Mick probably heard all of that?”

 

“Well, hope he enjoyed it, because I don’t even care.” Barry’s felt drained and so relaxed, he had his eyes closed and was floating on air just feeling Len’s weight on him.

 

Len laughed, “come on Scarlett. Let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep.” Len went to pull away when he stilled for a moment. “Oh no…” He looked between them for a moment.

 

“What?” Barry asked, not even opening his eyes.

 

“Umm… don’t be mad, but… I never put on a condom.” Len looked at him worried.

 

Barry opened his eyes and thought back and realized they really hadn’t. Well that answered why it had felt so amazing. Barry should be mad, this was stupid and not the way to do it, but then again, it was his responsibility as well, so he couldn’t blame all of this on Len.

 

Len winced, “I promise I’m clean.”

 

Barry smiled, “It’s ok Lenny, I trust you, and it’s not all your fault. Plus, I can’t be too mad since I sorta…” he blushed before he could actually say it.

 

Len caught on, “Scarlett… did you enjoy yourself?”

 

His blush became deeper, “maybe… it just felt really good…”

 

Len grinned, “yeah it did.”

 

They sat there for a moment, kissing and just enjoying each other, before Barry finally started feeling uncomfortable. Now that he was aware, he could ‘feel’ that he needed to clean up. 

 

“Lenny… I need to go to the restroom.”

 

Len arched his eyebrow, “Really… and why is that Scarlett?” He teased.

 

“You know why!”

 

“No, no, no, you have to say it if you want me to move.” He smirked, “I want to hear you say it.”

 

Barry narrowed his eyes at him, he was impossible. “Fine!” he gritted, “I need to go clean up since you cum is about to start leaking out of my ass… happy?”

 

“Mmmm… Yes! I’m ready for round two now,” he kissed Barry’s neck.

 

“No, I have to wake up early tomorrow unlike you. I’m cleaning up and going to sleep sir.”

 

Len laughed, “Ok Scarlett. Come on, we both need clean up.”

 

Len finally got up, and they slowly got out of bed, putting on some sweats. Before Barry could reach the door, Len pulled him close and kissed him deeply. They stood there for a moment just smiling at one another before finally making their way to the restroom.  

 

Afterwards, they settled back in bed. Len cuddled him tightly, kissing his forehead as he got comfortable. Barry smiled as he buried himself closer and finally started to drift off to sleep. His life was perfect at this moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys... two more chapters and the main story is done! Then there are two, maybe three, still not sure, chapters. BTW, this chapter was originally two, but I felt like it needed to be all together.
> 
> Next chapter won't start off so cuddly... and it will end with a tiny, tiny surprise 
> 
> See ya next Friday!


	6. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is having a bad week, and an unwanted person is about to make it worse...

 

 

This week sucked. It could go straight to hell for all Barry cared. Fuck this week, fuck his life, fuck everything.

 

Everything had been fine until Sunday. He had moved in with Len, which was awesome. They seamlessly fitted into each other’s life, even with Mick in the mix, and everything was great. It stayed like this for two whole weeks… but then this week started. He wasn’t sure how the hell it had happened, well that’s a lie, he knew what happened. This was his fault, but he had no idea how to fix it.

 

It all started with them watching a movie…

 

~~~

 

Mick was out once again, so it left Len and Barry all by themselves on a Sunday night. They decided to watch a movie since they had nothing else to do. They settled in with some popcorn and started the movie. Halfway through, Barry was still watching the movie, Len however… He was plastered to Barry side, mouth on his neck and he continuously kept kissing and sucking on Barry.

 

“Lenny… if you don’t want to finish the movie, we can stop it.” Barry said amused.

 

“No, no, I’m totally watching it,” as his face was still buried in Barry’s neck.

 

“Really now?” Barry laughed, “so tell me who is that character?” He pointed to the screen.

 

Len looked up for a second, “Harry Potter,” and went back to kissing his neck.

 

“Ummm no. That is Newt. Who is the guy with him?”

 

Len lifted again, “That’s… Harry Potter.”

 

Barry giggled, “NO! That’s Jacob. Lenny, this is Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It’s the Harry Potter universe, but it takes place way before. Harry Potter hasn’t even been born.”

 

“Oh…” he narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Who’s the woman?”

 

Len bit his lip, “Harry Potter’s mom?”

 

Barry shook his head and laughed harder. “We didn’t have to watch this one you know?”

 

“Yeah, but you wanted to see it.”

 

“Yes, but still. You don’t have to force yourself. I can watch it alone, or with Iris when she comes to town, I know she loves the series.”

 

_Mistake!_

 

Len huffed as he completely let go of Barry and laid back. “Of course she does… Do you really need to bring her up?”

 

“What?” Barry asked confused.

 

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, “I rather not hear about my boyfriend wanting to hang out with some girl he is…” he stopped and huffed. He turned to him and glared at him, “Do you still love her?”

 

Barry sat there stunned. At this point he was completely over her, but she was still a close friend. Of course, he had not mention this to Len. He wasn’t sure how to answer him at this point. He was a coward, he didn’t want to admit his feelings without knowing Len’s side. “Do you still love Asshole Guy?” he countered.

 

“That doesn’t matter, do you still love Iris?” He said bitterly.

 

How the hell did it not matter? It was the same question! Barry could say ‘no’ and just leave it at that. But he was terrified that if he said it, Len would ask his feelings for him. Barry wasn’t ready to admit he loved him, well, not out loud. He just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

 

Unfortunately, Len took his silence as a ‘yes’.

 

He shook his head, not wanting to look at Barry. “I’m going to sleep,” he whispered and walked off, leaving Barry speechless in the living room.

 

~~~

 

That was the beginning of Barry’s week from hell. Len slept in their bed that night, but that was it. The rest of the week he had slept on the couch. He had spoken to Barry when needed, but that was about it. The hugs stopped, the kisses stopped, everything. Barry had barely slept, he was so used to having Len next to him, that now that he was alone in that bed all he did was toss and turn the entire night. It was just cruel, you can’t get someone used to cuddles and then take them away dammit.

 

It was finally Friday night, the end of this fucking week. Yes, this was his fault, but still, he didn’t know how to make it right. He had tried to talk to Len, even just hug him, but he kept pulling away. Yesterday he had even said he just needed some space when Barry tried to approach him again. Well, he wanted space, he got it. Barry decided instead of going home he would just come to the library for a while. He had planned on doing some of his homework, but instead he ended up just thinking over this whole situation.

 

The thought of going back to his dorm came to him, but he didn’t want that. He just wanted everything to go back to how it was. He didn’t want to leave Len’s side, even if he was ignoring him. If Barry could just get up the courage to say how he felt.

 

He checked his clock and saw it five minutes to 10pm. The library was about to close, so he needed to start making his way back home. Maybe he could get Len to talk to him tonight.

 

He grabbed his jacket and bag and started making his way out. He stepped outside and was hit with the chilly air. There was snow all over the ground which was bad enough, but the wind made it worse. He made his way down the stairs, reaching the large fountain that sat in front of the library. Barry stood there and watched the water. The fountain was still spraying water, which was abnormal for this time of the year. Those pipes were going to burst if they didn’t drain it soon. He started to walk around when he heard a very familiar, and very unwelcomed voice.

 

“Barry Allen!”

 

Barry turned, groaning. “Tony.”

 

Barry had hoped he would never would have to see this guy after high school, but then he found out he was coming to the same university. He had been lucky enough to not run into him this entire time. The guy for some reason loved making his life miserable. It would be fitting that at the end of the week from hell he would run into him.

 

“I thought that was you.” He grinned as he came up to him, putting an arm around Barry’s shoulders as if they were best buds.

 

“Yeah…” Barry wasn’t sure what else to say.

 

“So tell me Allen, I have heard this weird rumor around and I’m curious. People said you were a fairy now?”

 

“A what?”

 

“You know, a homo. That true?”

 

“Not sure how that is any of your business,” Barry tried to pull away, but he tightened his hold on him.

 

“So I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Huh, I should have seen that coming.”

 

“Yeah ok, can you let go now?”

 

“Bet you had fun in high school when we were in the dressing room in gym. Watching all us guys undress in front of you. We must have given you quite the show.”

 

Barry rolled his eyes, “you wish.”

 

“You probably had wet dreams about sucking my dick, didn’t you Allen? Wishing I would take you to my bed?”

 

_Gross! That’s it!_

 

“Please, don’t put me in _your_ little fantasy. It sounds to me more like you were wanting that shit, asshole!” Barry growled.

 

“Oh, wow… someone has a dirty mouth! Must be from sucking all that dick. Let’s see if we can fix that,” he smiled wickedly at him. He dipped down and grabbed Barry, lifting him over his head and turning towards the fountain. “How about we try to wash some of that fag off you.”

 

Before Barry could even scream, he threw him in, head first. Barry first felt the sharp pain on the back of his head as it struck the bottom of the pool. It was immediately numbed by the fact that his whole body went into shock from the absolute cold of the water. He sat up, cold air hitting him and making him shiver so much he was unable to speak.

 

Tony laughed, “Aww… go home and see if that faggot boyfriend of yours can warm you up.” He kept on snickering as he walked away.

 

_FUCK. THIS. WEEK._

 

 

Barry wasn’t sure how long it took him to get to the apartment. His body was barely moving, completely numb and frozen stiff. He made his way up the stairs slowly, and stood at the door. He could hear Len yelling inside. Great, because what is better than Lenny ignoring him… Lenny enraged. He slowly opened the door, walking inside.

 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just do this for me!?” Len growled from his room.

 

Barry felt a bit of relief from the heat in the apartment. He pushed the door to close it, but his shivering made it shut a lot harder than he wanted.

 

Len must have heard, “nevermind, bye!” Barry stood there, not wanting to move. He heard Len huff loudly in his room before he started making his way out. “BARRY…… Scarlett? What happened!!?”

 

Len immediately ran up to him. He grabbed his bag that was drenched and threw it on the dining table. He started to pull Barry’s shirt off and bend down, taking his shoes and pants off. He went for his underwear, which Barry tried to stop.

 

“Mick isn’t here, you have to get out of these clothes now.”

 

He removed the last bit of clothing before bringing Barry into a big hug, trying to warm him up a bit. Barry shivered from the heat radiating off him. Len lifted him up and carried him to the restroom. He turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to warm up, he kept rubbing Barry’s sides. Barry melted into him. He dug his head into the crook of Len’s neck. He had missed being in his arms so much, he didn’t even care about what had happened if this was the end result.

 

Len extended his arm and checked the water. He bent down and adjusted it and then ushered Barry into the shower. Barry almost protested, wanting to stay in his arms, but he knew this would be a lot faster. The water hit him and it felt too hot for a moment. Len left the restroom and Barry could hear him walking around the apartment. He stood there as the water slowly warmed him. As his body finally started thawing out, the sharp pain from his head started again. Barry lifted his hand and touched the back of his head, feeling the bump where he landed and wincing from pain. He stayed in the shower, enjoying the warmth, until he heard Len return to the bathroom.

 

“You ok Scarlett?”

 

“Yeah,” his voice was rough.

 

“In what did you fall in?”

 

“Fountain in front of the library.”

 

“And you walked here? Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t think you would answer.” Which was true.

 

Len pulled the curtain back, staring at him in disbelief. He turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around Barry before helping him step out.

 

He placed both of his hands around Barry’s face, “Don’t ever think that Barry. I don’t care what happens, I will always be there for you.” He leaned in and kissed him softly. Barry almost cried from how badly he missed this feeling. “Let’s get you dried up.” He smiled.

 

He bent down and started drying Barry from his legs up. He probably could have done this himself, but he was enjoying the fact that Lenny wasn’t ignoring him anymore.

 

Len moved up to his torso, “you better be more careful Scarlett, you are going to end up hurting yourself seriously one day.”

 

“I didn’t fall in! Someone threw me in!” He wasn’t that damn clumsy.

 

That may not have been the best thing to say. Len whole body stiffen and his face turned dark. “Who the fuck threw you in!?”

 

Barry’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to make this worse. He was used to Tony doing stupid shit. Hell, he might not see him again… maybe. Having Len go after him might not be the best idea, and from the look Len was giving him, he was definitely not going to have a ‘nice talk’ with Tony about this.

 

“Don’t worry about it Lenny,” Barry tried.

 

“I want a name Scarlett.”

 

“Lenny, I’m tired and cold, I don’t want this to escalate. I just want to go to bed and sleep, preferably with you cuddled next to me.” He pleaded.

 

Len gave him a hard look as he continued to dry his arms. “Fine.” His face remained serious, Barry could tell he was thinking about something. He finally gave Barry a small reassuring smile as he started drying his hair. He ran the towel through the back of his head, making Barry wince. Len’s smile dropped as one of his hands probed the back of Barry’s head and felt the bump.

 

“I landed on my head...” He knew he was about to ask.

 

“SCARLETT, GIVE ME A NAME!” He was furious.

 

“No! Please Lenny, I just want to sleep, please!” he was now begging.

 

Len growled, obviously frustrated, but he finally gritted out a ‘fine’ again. He grabbed a pair of sweats, a shirt, and one of his own pullover sweaters for Barry and helped him dress. Barry made his way to the bed and laid down. Len started for the door, but before Barry could protest, “I’m coming right back Scarlett, just need to lock up and stuff.” He gave him a small smile.

 

Barry sat back on the bed as he waited. Len finally came back in and got into bed, Barry cuddling up to him and sighing in relief. This is what he had been missing all along. Len’s arm lazily rubbed his back and he continuously kissed Barry’s forehead.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Lenny…”

 

“I’m not asking for a name or anything, just tell me what happened.”

 

Barry figured it wouldn’t hurt to just tell him. “It’s some asshole I know from high school, a complete douche. For some reason he loved making me miserable in high school, and well apparently that hasn’t changed.” Barry yawned and he started to feel sleepy, “I ran into him leaving the library. He apparently found out I’m dating a guy and asked if I was a ‘fairy’ and proceeded to say shit like I wanted him in high school, blah blah. I went off on him and that is when he threw me into the fountain, saying I needed to wash the ‘fag’ out of me, or something.” Barry closed his eyes. He was nice and toasty now, laying next to Len. “After I hit the water he said I needed to go home and have my faggot boyfriend warm me up… doesn’t he sound awesome?” He said sarcastically. He smiled lazily up at Len and pecked his lips before finally falling asleep.

 

 

Barry woke up to the feeling of Len leaving the bed. He sat up, reaching for him, “Noo…” however, he quickly realized his nose was stuffed, his head was pounding and he was burning up.

 

Len sat back on the bed, “Shhh.. I’m going to get you something to eat so you can take medicine, you have a fever.”

 

Barry rubbed his eyes, “k…” Len leaned forward to give him a kiss, but Barry pulled back, shaking his head, “I don’t want to make you sick too.”

 

Len gently grabbed his face and pulled him again, kissing him deeply. “A cold will not stop me from doing that.” He smiled as he finally got up and left the room.

 

Barry laid back down and started to fall asleep again. He drifted in and out as he heard Mick make his way into the kitchen and started talking to Len.

 

Len finally came in with a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it. Barry sat up on the bed as Len sat on the edge next to him, taking the cup from him. “Mick is bringing the toast in a second. How’s the head?”

 

“Pounding, but I’m good.”

 

Len pursed his lips at him, Barry could tell he was on the verge of asking once again the guy’s name, but Mick came in. “Toast for his highness,” he joked, “you know neither of us can cook, so… sorry,” he smiled.

 

Barry chuckled as Len took the plate, “Thank you Mick, anything is fine, really.” He started sipping on the coffee while eating the toast with butter they brought him.

 

Mick shook his head, “Kid, only you would fall into a fountain in the middle of winter.”

 

“He didn’t fall in, the was thrown in.” Len said bitterly.

 

Mick’s smile dropped, “Da fuck you mean ‘thrown in’?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“And we aren’t hunting this person down because…?”

 

“He won’t give me a name,” Len gave Barry a disapproving look.

 

Barry swallowed, “guys, I don’t want this to escalate. I’m fine, I just want to be done with it.”

 

“Oh no worries, there won’t be any ‘escalating’ after I’m done with him.” Mick growled.

 

“Please…” Barry’s headache was starting to get worse.

 

“Ok, ok, we will stop Scarlett,” Len took the now empty cup from him. Mick was about to protest when Len gave him a look, shutting down whatever argument he was about to make. He kissed his forehead, “I’m going to go get your medicine.” Mick stood at the door after Len left just looking at Barry worried.

 

“I’m fine, I promise.”

 

He grunted, nodding, before turning and heading towards the kitchen. After taking the medicine Len brought him, Barry was knocked out once again. He woke up a few hours later, feeling a bit better. He was alone in his bedroom, but he could hear the TV in the living room. He made his way to the living room and found Len by himself.

 

“Scarlett, you shouldn’t be up,” he stood and walked up to him, kissing his forehead.

 

“I’m fine. Plus, I don’t want to be alone in bed.” He smiled at him.

 

“Fine, sit here, let me bring at least a blanket then.”

 

He brought over the blanked to the couch and had Barry sit down. Before Len could come over, his phone buzzed. He checked his message and replied. He looked up at Barry and smiled. “Mick keeps asking if you are ok.”

 

Barry laughed as Len finally sat down, wrapping his arm around him. Barry cuddled up against him, smiling. He was so happy, even with the cold. He hugged him tighter, looking up at him while Len smiled down. Barry couldn’t help it, he lifted up and kissed him. Len responded immediately. Barry pushed forward, deepening the kiss. It had been a week since he had tasted Len, felt him, and Barry wanted… no needed him now. He slowly lifted and placed himself on Len’s lap, never breaking the kiss. He started grinding down against Len, already feeling him through his sweat pants.

 

Len pulled back panting, “Scarlett, I’m trying to be a good boyfriend and take care of you, not wear you out.” He chuckled.

 

Barry bit his lip, “Well this is you taking care of me.” He lowered onto his neck and started sucking on his pulse point.

 

“Mmmm… so you want me to play a different type of doctor, huh?”

 

Barry laughed, “Please Dr. Snart, I need you.” He pouted.

 

Len growled as he pulled him into a deep kiss. His fingers digging into Barry’s hips. Len lowered his mouth and started attacking his neck.

 

“Lenny…”

 

His hands moved to his ass, groping him tightly. Barry grabbed his own sweater and pulled it over his head along with his shirt. “Someone is in a hurry.”

 

“It’s been a week… YES!” He grabbed his face and pulled him into another hard kiss. Len pulled away and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them with spit. He reached into Barry’s sweats, between his legs, and started to push one of them into Barry. Man, he had missed Len touching him. Len’s other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he started to kiss Barry, swallowing his moans.

 

Len began to push his second finger. It was rough, specially since it had been so long and with nothing but spit, but Barry didn’t care. He pushed his hips down onto Len’s fingers. Len started scissoring him, trying to stretch him in a hurry but without hurting him. Barry didn’t want to wait much longer, and from the looks of it, neither did Len. Barry was now riding his fingers, breathing hard into his ear. “Lenny, I’m ready… come on…”

 

Len pulled his fingers out and moved Barry off his lap. He stood up quickly, smiling at Barry, “Pants off!” He walked back to his room to get the lube. Barry quickly took off his sweats, biting his lip from excitement. Len returned, cock in his hand as he coated it with lube. He pushed the coffee table further away from the couch before he reached for Barry and pulled him onto the floor. He maneuvered him until Barry was on his knees, bracing himself against the seat of the couch.

 

Len kneeled behind him and guided himself to his entrance. They both moaned as he pressed himself all the way inside. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Barry moaned, he missed this feeling, Len was the only one that could make him feel like this. Barry looked behind him and saw Len throwing his head back, eyes closed as he slowly filled Barry over and over. He pushed himself completely in and pressed his entire body tightly against Barry.

 

He kissed the back of his neck, “I’ve missed you Scarlett.”

 

“Fuck Lenny, me too.”

 

His arms wrapped around his torso and he started slowly thrusting. Barry was lost in the feeling. Len kept thrusting, grunting in his ear. He slowly started going faster, harder, making Barry moan his name over and over.

 

“No one can take you from me Scarlett, no one,” he whispered. He kept thrusting, going faster, as he continued. “No one… you’re mine… I will not let you go.” A hand came up and took hold of his hair, gripping in tight, and he ram harder into him.

 

All Barry could do was just take it, his mouth was hanging open, his hands grasping the cushions. Len’s arm wrapped itself tighter around his body, holding him still as he now pounded mercilessly into him. “Mine!” His thrust finally seized as he came inside Barry, moaning his name in his ear. He continued to hold him tightly, kissing his shoulder. Barry could feel him breathing hard against his neck as he kept whispering to him. “Mine… your all mine…”

 

Barry’s mind was still racing, his body screaming for a release, “Lenny…”

 

Len chuckled, “I got you baby.” He kissed his neck and pulled out. He grabbed Barry and adjusted him on the floor, face up. Len crawled up his body and kissed him deeply and he pushed three fingers into him. Barry spread his legs wider, trying to get them deeper, as he moaned. Len continued kissing him, his mouth moved down until he reached Barry’s cock. He took him in, sucking hard.

 

Barry’s fingers scraped his head as his hips pushed up. Len moaned around him, “Yes Lenny!”

 

His fingers kept thrusting, pushing against his prostate, his tongue swirling around his cock. Barry couldn’t take it any longer, his body shuddered as he came down his throat. His head fell back as Len finally lifted, looking down at him with a smile. He slowly leaned down and laid on top of Barry, kissing him thoroughly.

 

“I never want to go that long without tasting you Scarlett.”

 

Barry laughed, “me neither.” He pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I’m sorry about this week.”

 

“Me too, Lenny.”

 

“You didn’t do anything Scarlett, it was me being an ass.” He kissed him.

 

Barry knew he should say it, tell him he loves him. He needed to and this was the perfect moment.

 

_I can do this, just say it, just say those three little words, just do…_

 

Len’s phone buzzed again. Barry made a face, annoyed by the disturbance. Len chuckled as he lifted up onto his knees and looked his phone. He sent another message and looked at Barry, “Mick again.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Come on Scarlett, let’s clean you up so you can take more medicine and rest up.”

 

They took a shower together, Len constantly kissing him and touching him once again, and Barry couldn’t get enough. They settled back on the couch and spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating take out, while laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Len’s phone kept buzzing the entire day, Mick constantly messaging him, it was starting to grate on Barry’s nerves. Before he knew it, it was night time, the only light present was coming from the TV. Barry had his head on Len’s chest, his eyes were now starting to close, drifting off to sleep. He was back in Len’s arms, he couldn’t be happier. The last thing he remembers was hearing Len’s phone once again buzzing.

 

*****

 

The phone buzzed on the armrest above Len’s head. He grabbed it and check the message, making sure Barry couldn’t see the screen.

 

9:20 MICK: Found him

 

9:22 LEN: Finally! You know what to do

 

Len put the phone back down and wrapped his arms around the sleeping Barry, kissing the top of his head.

 

_Tony Woodward… you are going to pay for what you did to my precious Scarlett._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we got a small peek into Len's mind! And come on, did it surprise anyone that Lenny found a way to find Tony? No worries, you will know how later. 
> 
> I know the fight was a bit 'pushed', but it had to happen, and I didn't want them to have a huge fight either. I will add, just for the sake of the story, that Len stays away from Barry because of his temper, and he is mad at himself, not him. This gets said later, but I wanted to add it here. AND... I finished the story! It's 9 chapters. I might add an epilogue later, but I will let the story end for now.
> 
> Well guys, ready for the next chapter? I will give you a clue, it's called Confessions!! Wonder what could happen?... ;)
> 
> See ya next Friday!


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter says it all...

 

 

The rest of the weekend went pretty much went the same way. They started the week and Barry felt like last week never happened. He did however feel the pressure to tell Len the truth. He didn’t want to repeat what happened, plus it was time for him to tell him. He just needed to find the perfect moment.

 

Barry had noticed however, that something was different about Len. He looked tired, like he wasn’t sleeping, but Barry couldn’t understand why. They would go to sleep at the same time, so he was getting the same amount of sleep Barry was. Also, every morning, Barry would wake up with Len plastered against him, holding him for dear life even though he was asleep. Barry had already asked him if there was anything wrong, but Len just told him everything was fine and would smile. Barry was beginning to worry, the bags under his eyes were becoming worse.

 

Barry woke up, his alarm going off. He reached over and grabbed his phone, turning it off. He sat there for a moment, letting himself wake up a bit more, before he started his usual ‘get Len to let go’ ritual that had started this week. It was easier when Len had to wake up too, but it was Thursday and Len’s classes didn’t begin until 11 while his was at 8:30.

 

He finally got out of the vice grip and started to get ready. He moved around the room quietly, trying to not wake Len, which was pointless since he was a heavy sleeper, but he didn’t want to take a chance. He wanted Len to get the most sleep he could. He grabbed his bag with his books, and before leaving the room, he leaned down and kissed Len on the lips.

 

_Love you._

 

He smiled and walked out of the room. As he made his way out, he met up with Mick who also had an early class. They locked up the apartment and walked off to campus.

 

 

Barry arrived at his first class just in time. He sat down and pulled out his books, waiting for class to start. The professor had just walked in when his phone started ringing. He had forgotten to put it on silent, but he was glad he didn’t when he saw who was calling.

 

“Lenny?”

 

He heard him breathe hard on the phone and swallow before he finally answered, “Scarlett, you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah… I’m in class… Lenny are you ok?” He didn’t like how he sounded.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine Scarlett, just checking. I’m fine.” His breathing was still rough, like he had been crying.

 

Barry got up instantly, grabbing his stuff and walked out of the class before the professor could start. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I will let you go, you got class. I’m fine, I’m fine.” Barry didn’t believe him.

 

“No, no, just stay on the phone with me. The professor hasn’t gotten in so I still have a few minutes. I just walked outside. I can see when he comes in, so I will let you go then.” Barry started towards the apartment, walking as fast as he could without giving himself away with his breathing. Lucky for him, his first class was close to home. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to go check on him. “Lenny, I’m worried, what’s wrong, you don’t sound like yourself.”

 

“It’s nothing Scarlett, just a stupid dream. I just wanted to be sure you were ok, I just… needed to hear your voice.”

 

“It’s ok Lenny, I don’t mind. What did you dream about?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he swallowed, “I don’t want to remember that stupid grin…” he whispered.

 

Barry was close to the apartment now, almost at the parking lot, “it’s ok, no need to tell me if you don’t want.”

 

“I’m sorry Barry, I didn’t mean to bother you with this, I’m honestly fine, I’m fine, I just wanted to hear your voice. You go back to class before you are late. I’m fine.”

 

“The professor still isn’t here. I got a bit more time. Lenny, what can I do?” he finally started up the stairs.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” his voice cracked, “I promise…” he whispered.

 

“Sorry Lenny, but I don’t believe you,” Barry grabbed his keys as he opened the door as quickly as he could. He got inside the apartment, throwing his books to the side as he made his way to the bedroom. He walked in to find Lenny sitting on the bed, eyes and cheeks red from crying as he looked at Barry surprised.

 

“You are here…?”

 

Barry hung up and put his phone on the dresser. He climbed into the bed, settling on Len’s lap, as he cradled his head and started kissing him.

 

“Of course I am. Lenny did you really think I would stay in class after hearing you like this?”

 

Len started crying, burying his face against his chest. His fingers dug into Barry’s back, trying to hold him closer. Barry kept rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

 

“Lenny, please tell me what’s wrong? I need to know what I can do to help.”

 

Len laughed dryly, “you can’t Scarlett, I’m just broken.” He looked up at Barry and gave him a self-deprecating smile.

 

Barry kissed him lightly on the lips, “Please…?”

 

He looked at him for a long moment, thinking it over before finally letting out a soft ‘ok’. He laid back down on the bed. Barry quickly stripped to his underwear and climbed in bed with him. He laid on his side as Len once again buried himself in his chest and sighed. He sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath.

 

“So you already know Lisa and I are adopted, but we never told you how we got there. It’s because our father is currently in jail.” He sniffed before continuing, “My mother passed away when I was about three. He remarried and after that Lisa was born. My dad was a cop, but he was not the kindest of people. He had anger issues, plus he was just a plain son-of-a-bitch. When something went wrong at work or anything really, he would always take it out on Lisa’s mom. I’m pretty sure he did the same with my mom, but I was too young to remember.

 

“When I was about eight, Lisa’s mom had enough. She left, not even caring that she was leaving her daughter behind. I would understand leaving me, but Lisa? Her own daughter?” He asked confused. “Anyways, after she left, I guess I was next in line for dad. He started small, he would just hit me, or push me against walls. But soon he became more sadistic. He started cutting me, burning me… anything that would make me scream. He always got a laugh out of that.” He said bitterly.

 

Barry held him closer, kissing the top of his neck. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he was hearing. How can a parent do this to their own child?

 

“He always made sure to do it on my torso, or upper arms, where I could hide it easily from school. Thus, the rag doll look I have going on on my chest,” he said sarcastically. “As I got older, I became more and more terrified that he would start hurting Lisa. I usually acted up, making sure his anger was always focused on me, which wasn’t hard at all,” he chuckled darkly.

 

“I was probably around eleven when I realized I was gay. I ended up with a huge crush on one of my friends. I never acted on it because I felt like somehow if I did, my father would find out. I was so scared of that happening that I would wake up at night, on the verge of a panic attack, because I would dream that he found out and started beating me.

 

“This went on for a few years, until I was about fourteen. It was the summer before I was going to start high school. I had been hanging out with some friends that night. I was making my way up to our door when I heard yelling. I opened the door and found Lisa screaming and cussing at our dad. To this day I have no idea what happened that got them to that point. I could tell Dad was drunk, his face was red, he was stumbling all over the living room, furious, trying to grab Lisa. Lisa kept just out of reach of him as she continued yelling at him, calling him everything under the sun,” he looked up at Barry with a smile, “she has always had that damn mouth.”

 

Barry smiled and kissed his forehead. Len buried himself again against his chest. “I knew if our dad got a hold of her, he was going to kill her. He was like a raging bull at this point. I tried to get his attention, tried to do anything I could think of to keep him from chasing her, but nothing worked. He finally cornered her in the kitchen. I remember seeing her standing there, determined to fight him tooth and nail if needed. She was and still is braver than me. My father turned to me and gave me the most disgusting grin… ‘Let me show you how you put a woman in her place, son’,” Len gritted. “I couldn’t let him touch her. She was my baby sister, how could I? I did the one thing I knew would get him. I stood straight and yelled at him, ‘Not sure if I need that since I like sucking dick.’” Len looked at him and chuckled, making Barry huff. Len leaned forward and kissed Barry’s chest before burying himself against it, “Well it worked. He turned to me, rage in his eyes. He stomped towards me, grabbing one of his empty beer bottles by the neck and broke it on the counter. ‘No son of mine is going to be a faggot,’ he said. He rushed me, I tried to struggle against him, but I was a kid against a drunk adult, I didn’t have a chance. I yelled at Lisa to get the hell out as both my hands held his arm with the bottle back. He punched me with his free hand, while the other kept trying to bring the edge of the broken glass towards me.

 

“Lisa stood there, looking terrified. I yelled at her again to run which she finally did. Once she left, so did the fight in me. My dad pushed me up against the wall, pulled his arm free and thrusted the bottle into my stomach. He slid it across my abdomen, gutting me like some sort of animal.” He pulled away from Barry enough for him to see his stomach, “that is where this lovely one came from.” He pointed to the large scar above his navel.

 

“I remember feeling a lot of pain before my body went into shock, then I was numb. He pulled away from me and I fell to my knees before falling forward all the way. I remember being cold… and then nothing.”

 

Barry eyes were watering, he swallowed the knot in his throat and held him tighter.

 

“I woke up days later in the hospital. Apparently, Lisa ran to one of the neighbors and demanded for them to call the cops. My dad tried to run, but they found him before he left the state. He is now serving life for attempted murder and child abuse,” he sighed. “Our story got around and reached the Campbells who took pity on us. They decided to adopt us when they found out we had no other family to take us in. I decided to keep my last name, even if it did tie me to that asshole. I felt like I was too old to change it, and Lisa of course didn’t want to have a different last name than mine so she kept hers as well. They were so nice to us, they gave us anything we wanted. It was so strange to go from being with dad to them.” He smiled at Barry.

 

“Instead of going to the public high school I was supposed to go to, they put me in a private high school. I felt so out of place, being all around those preppy people,” he laughed. Barry smiled, trying to imagine him around a bunch of rich kids after how he had lived.

 

“I got in trouble in class, apparently telling a teacher she was an idiot was not appropriate,” he laughed, “I was sitting in the hallway, waiting to be called into the principal’s office. I saw a teacher come down the hallway, ushering some kid with a broken nose into the nurse’s office. Behind her was this really big guy who she glared at and pointed to the chairs where I was sitting. He came over and sat down next to me. I remember he grunted and said ‘watcha in for?’ I told him I told off a teacher and then I asked him what he did. All he did was point to the nurse’s office and chuckled, ‘kid looked at me funny.’” Barry was looking down at Len’s smiling face as he relived his memories. Len looked up to him and laughed, “That’s how I met Mick.”

 

Barry laughed out loud and shook his head, “of course.”

 

“We became instant friends. He convinced me to join the football team. He said I could get away with more if I was on the team and was good. Administration always bend over for the good football players… he was right. We were both in varsity by sophomore year. No one could stop Mick’s tackles and I was great at coming up with plays.” He breathed in and laid back, staring at the ceiling. “I was in the locker room when the coach came in and threw the letterman jacket that had just been delivered at me. I caught it and was checking it out when it hit me. I realized how different my life was at that point. I would have never imagined being the person I was at that moment. I was actually happy.” He said in almost disbelief, “I was popular at school, part of the football team, I had a great friend, I was out, no longer having to hide it, and Lisa was completely safe. At that moment, that jacket became a symbol of everything positive in my life.” He bit his lip and looked at Barry, “that is why I gave it to you. You are the most positive thing to ever happen to me Barry.” Barry chocked up as he pulled him back to him to kiss him on the lips.  

 

Len looked at him for a moment before his face grew a bit grim, “I kept having panic attacks a few years after being adopted, always dreaming that my dad would come back and finish the job, but they soon stopped. I thought I was ok, but I think you being thrown into that fountain, and that guy calling you a ‘faggot’ and stuff stirred up old feelings. I keep dreaming of him again, and that stupid grin, but this time it isn’t me he hurts, or Lisa.” He hugged Barry tightly, face buried in Barry’s neck, “he comes for you… and I can’t stop him…” he shook his head. “I wake up and see you sleeping next to me, and all I can do is hold on to you to be sure no one takes you… but this morning you weren’t here… and I panicked… and… I’m sorry Scarlett…”

 

“Shh… you don’t need to be sorry Lenny.”

 

“You can’t help me,” he sniffed, “I’m just pathetic.”

 

Barry sat there quietly, watching him for a moment. He cupped his face, “Len, what happened to you was horrible. Most people wouldn’t be able to get passed it at all. But here you are, living your life like you want to. You were strong enough to keep getting up and move forward. You are not pathetic Len. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I wish I had half your strength. But… on days like today, where you falter just a bit, just know you can count on me to be here for you.” He kissed him lightly on the lips.

 

Len gave him a sad smile, “thanks Scarlett.”

 

_Len was amazing… he was incredible… he was perfect…_

 

“Lenny… I love you.”

 

Len looked at him shocked. He sat there confused for a moment before whispering, “what?”

 

“I love you, more than you can imagine.”

 

Len’s breathing started to pick up as he sat there, dumbfounded. Barry smiled at him, hand caressing his cheek. All of his fear was gone, he didn’t care if Len didn’t say it back, he just wanted to finally say it out loud.

 

“You love _me_?” he sounded unsure.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You love me… ME?” Barry nodded. A smile slowly started forming on Len’s face. He laughed as his hands came up to Barry’s face and kissed him hard. “You love ME?” Barry laughed as Len kissed him again. He pulled back and stared at him, smiling as his eyes started tearing. He let out a chocked laugh before finally speaking. “Barry, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You have driven me crazy from day one, and I wanted nothing more than for you to be mine. I love you, I love you, I love you!” He leaned in and kissed him deeply.

 

Barry couldn’t even describe what he was feeling. It was incredible. Len loved him. He hadn’t expected him to say it back, but now that he did, it was amazing. He smiled into the kiss and felt Len do the same. They finally separated, looking at one another. 

 

Len smiled, “You…?”

 

“I love you Lenny.”

 

He bit his lip and laughed again, “you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that Scarlett.”

 

“I’m sorry I took so long. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I didn’t know if you would feel the same, so…” he shrugged.

 

“I didn’t say it because I thought I would scare you off.” He chuckled. His face turned soft and he caressed his cheek, “I love you Barry Allen, more than I ever thought possible.”

 

Barry leaned in and kissed him. Len’s arms wrapping around his body, pulling him tighter. The kiss became deeper, tongues diving in, trying to take over the other’s mouth. They slowly started grinding against one another, Barry pulling his leg up and around Len, pulling him closer. Len’s hands started roaming all over his body and the kiss become more and more heated.

 

Barry’s hand reached between them, taking hold of Len’s hardening member. Len groaned into his mouth, slowly moving on top of Barry, grinding his hips into his hand. He kept their foreheads together, panting as Barry tightened his grip.

 

“I don’t want anyone else touching me but you.”

 

Barry gave him a small smirk, “no one ever will. You are all mine Lenny.” He took his lips again.

 

Len slowly lifted up, his hands taking hold of Barry’s underwear and pulling them off. He leaned over and found the lube, coating his fingers quickly. Barry sat up and kissed his chest, making his way to his nipple. He sucked on it, making Len whine before his hand came up and grabbed Barry by the hair, pulling his head back for him to kiss him. Barry leaned back down, never breaking from the kiss, while Len’s other hand made it way to his entrance. Len pushed one finger in before quickly following with another. He sat back and watched Barry moan as he began opening him up.

 

“I love you Barry,” he whispered as he watched him.

 

Barry smiled up at him, “me too Lenny, I love you.”

 

He kissed him again as a third finger went in, fully stretching him out. Len started thrusting his fingers, loosening him further. He finally felt satisfied and pulled them out, making Barry whine. Len quickly lubed himself and got into position. He slowly pressed into him, both breathing each other’s air. What felt like eternity to Barry, Len finally bottomed out and Barry wrapped his legs around him. Len shifted his hips, making Barry throw his head back onto the pillow and moan. Len kept twisting his hips, pulling out and pushing back in slow, driving Barry crazy.

 

He braced himself on his elbows and just watched Barry continue to moan his name. He leaned down, and kissed his fore head and he started to thrust a bit harder into him.

 

“Lenny…”

 

Len smiled and leaned in close, whispering, “yes love?”

 

Barry smiled at his new name, “faster baby, please.”

 

“Anything for you.” He started building up speed, going faster, thrusting harder into Barry like he wanted.

 

“Yes!... Like that… fuck!...”

 

Len kept ramming him until Barry went silent, knowing he found his spot. He started pounding into him, watching as Barry’s eyes slowly lost focused, until he finally came, his seed spilling between their bodies.

 

Len kept going, wanting his own release. He pressed his forehead to Barry’s again and kept thrusting. Barry finally came down from his own climax, his hands took hold of his face, making Len focus on him.

 

“I love you Lenny,” and with that, Len went over the edge, cumming inside Barry as he loudly moaned.

 

They both slowly stood still as their caught their breaths. Len leaned is head down onto his shoulder. Barry stared up at the ceiling, almost in a delirious state. His hands cradled Len’s head closer to him as Len’s arms tightened around is torso. Barry’s mind was racing with everything that had just happened. He couldn’t believe how relieved and happy he felt at this moment. Len love him, and man, did he love hearing that. He felt silly now for taking so long in saying it, especially knowing everything that Len was going through in his head. But now that that it was out, he was never going to stop. He was going to spend every day making sure Len knew how amazing he was and that he loved him more than anything.

 

“How about I make us some breakfast? Then we can just spend the rest of today in bed together.” Barry finally whispered.

 

Len leaned back up and smiled at him, “what about your classes?”

 

“Eh! Missing one day of classes won’t kill me. Plus, I’m not leaving you alone.”

 

Len dipped down and kissed him as he pulled out. They got out of the bed, and headed to the restroom to get cleaned up, before making their way to the kitchen. Barry started to get the ingredients together when Len walked behind him, kissing his neck as he whispered, “love you.”

 

Barry turned and smiled at him, “and I love you.”

 

Len studied him for a moment, “so… no more Iris?”

 

Barry threw his head back and laughed. He turned back to him, “Lenny, she has been out of the picture since… well I think honestly, since you first kissed me.”

 

Len looked surprised, “really?”

 

“Yeah… I was apparently a bit confused with the whole Iris thing. You’ll have to thank Lisa for setting me straight.” Len laughed as he leaned in and gave him a peck. “So no more worrying about her.”

 

“Good.” Len nodded.

 

Barry smiled before his face slowly got stern. He glared at Len for a moment, “well?”

 

Len looked at him confused, “well what?”

 

“Asshole Guy?”

 

Len licked his lips, looking away for a moment. “Unfortunately, I can’t say the same Scarlett.”

 

_If this was a joke, it wasn’t funny!_

 

“If fact, I might be in love with him even more now than before.” Len cocked his head to the side while studying Barry’s face, which now had a scowl. “There might be a chance that I will cheat on you with him.” Barry started to pout as Len leaned in and kissed his cheek, “oh no, don’t look Scarlett,” he kissed him again, “I’m cheating on you right now,” another kiss, “nooo,” he said playfully. He pulled back and smirked at Barry.

 

Barry sat there while his mind tried to catch up. “Wait…” he looked at Len who’s smirk got wider, “AM I ASSHOLE GUY!!?”

 

Len laughed, “bout time you figured it out.”

 

Barry started laughing. He couldn’t believe he was Asshole Guy! He had been jealous of his own damn self! “I’m Asshole Guy!!” He repeated, laughing. After being jealous of this person for so long, he was so relieved to find out it was him. “I’m Asshole Guy,” Len laughed and nodded. Barry smiled at him until the news really sunk in… his smile started to slip from his face, “I’m Asshole Guy…” he whispered.

 

_He was the one that ignored Len’s feelings. Len had sat there and listened to him whine about Iris while he swallowed his own feelings for him. He couldn’t imagine how hard that would have been…_

 

He looked up at Len, “Lenny I’m so sorry. I swear I had no idea I was hurting you. I never imagined you would want me…” He cupped his face and kissed him.

 

Len gave him a shy smile, “I’m sorry too… for lying… sort of,” he winced. “I just thought that if I could just…” he breathed in, “if I could just get you to look at me for a second, I could show you what a great boyfriend I could be.” His hand came up and caressed his cheek, “I could treat you like you deserved.”

 

Barry grabbed his hand and kissed it before looking up at him, “I’m so glad you did. I would probably still be miserable if you hadn’t done this.” They gazed at each other, “I love you Lenny.”

 

“I love you too Scarlett.”

 

Len pulled him in and started kissing him. Barry’s arms went around his shoulders as Len’s wrapped around him, holding him tightly. They slowly lost themselves, enjoying each other. Barry could not think of a more perfect moment.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open as Mick walked in, a girl in his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, both kissing and not even realizing Len and Barry were standing there.

 

Len cleared his throat, stopping their actions. The girl, whose back was to them, squeaked and buried her face in Micks neck, not looking at them. Mick stared at the two of them, shocked.

 

“What are you two doing here?”

 

“We live here.” Len stated sarcastically.

 

“Yeah… but your both supposed to be gone by now…”

 

“Well we are not.” Len smirked at Mick, he motioned to the girl, “who’s the girl?”

 

Mick slowly let her down and she turned slowly, her face beat red from being caught.

 

Barry’s eyes widened, “CAITLIN!?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the end... just kidding! Well not really. It honestly is the last chapter moving forward, you will see a little bit more in the next one, but this one wraps up most of the story until the epilogue. 
> 
> Next chapter, we will be going back and seeing what Mick was up to while Len was too absorbed with his Scarlett. I might end up being inpatient and put the chapter up on Wednesday or something, and then another on Friday... we will see. :)


	8. What Goes Around...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys!  
> *The flashback starts before Chapter 1... you should be able to figure out when Ch. 1 starts...*

 

 

This must be what people call Karma, it had to be. This was the universe getting him back for making fun of Len. But who could blame him. The guy was following the Kid like a lost puppy, begging for attention. And to make matters worse, the Kid had absolutely no idea Len was head over heels for him, it was hilarious! But that is what got him in this situation, wasn’t it? That is why he found himself sitting like an idiot at the front of the library stairs waiting like a lap dog. How the fuck did this happen?

 

***

 

Mick had been coming back from practice late one afternoon. Len had been in one his pissy moods and decided to take it out on the team once again. This usually happened when Barry couldn’t hang out with him, or worse, when Barry went out with Cisco instead. That would drive Len up the wall. He couldn’t stand the poor kid only because he was the only one who could take Barry’s attention away from him.

 

He was currently walking back to the apartment by himself. He left PMS-ing Len back there to walk home alone, he had had enough of him for one day. He was passing the Science building when he saw her. She was coming down the stairs of the building, carrying way more books than someone as tiny as her should have been, when she almost lost her balance. Luckily she didn’t fall, but her books spilled all down the stairs, making her huff angrily.

 

Mick smiled, she was a cutie, especially with that little pout she now had on her face.

 

He figured he would go and play white knight. He would help her out with her books, carry them to her dorm, she would be so grateful for his help… and bam, easy score. Mick wasn’t cocky, but he never did have any problems getting a girl. This would be a piece of cake. He strolled up to her and started picking up some of the books.

 

“Let me help you Doll.” He smiled at her.

 

She looked at him surprised for a moment but then narrowed her eyes, “I got it, thanks.”

 

That is not what Mick was expecting.

 

“It’s not a problem, I just want to help.” He tried again.

 

“I said no.” she huffed. She grabbed all the books once again, even snatching the two that Mick had grabbed, and started walking.

 

Mick started following her down the pathway, “those have to be heavy for you, I can easily carry them for you?”

 

She whipped around, Mick having to abruptly stop to keep from crashing into her, “look, I can handle myself, I don’t need your help.”

 

“But…”

 

“Let me save you some time. I’m not going to sleep with you.”

 

_Was he that obvious?_

 

“What makes you think…”

 

“Please! That is how pretty much every single one of you football player assholes are,” she gestured to his bag and his sweaty clothes, giving away he was coming from practice.

 

“Hockey actually.”

 

“Whatever! I’m not the girl for you.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I’m not going to spread my legs for you just because you what?... carried my books or something? No! Now, leave me alone!” She turned and stomped off towards her dorm, leaving Mick speechless.

 

 _She had some bite to her_ … he smiled… _I love them fiery!!_

 

He ran, catching up to her once again, “look, just let me carry your books,” she started to protest but he held his hand up, “I know, I know, you have made it perfectly clear I’m not getting any. I just want to help. I will take your books for you, and we will part ways at your dorm. Win-win for you. Ok?”

 

He had encountered a few girls like her, but his charm always won then over, she just needed some encouragement. By the time they reached her dorm, he was pretty sure he would have her changing her mind.

 

She studied him for a moment before huffing out a ‘fine’ and practically throwing the books at him. She started walking once again, looking over her shoulder at him when he didn’t immediately follow her.

 

“Come on!”

 

Mick smiled, “yes ma’am!”

 

They walked across campus until she finally got to her building. The most Mick ended up getting out of her was that she was a medical student… so much for his plan. She got to the front door of the building, turning and grabbing the books from his hand. She went to go open the door but realized she couldn’t with the books. Mick walked up and opened the door for her.

 

“Safe and sound. So can I at least get a name?”

 

She walked into the building, glancing at him, “nope!” and walked away, leaving Mick standing there.

 

_That little… ugh!_

 

Fine, that was a fail for him. He let the door close and started walking to his apartment. He could easily go and find another girl, but he didn’t really feel like it at this point. He still couldn’t get over the fact that she completely blew him off. Well, it’s not like it mattered. You win some, you lose some.

 

 

 

Mick paced back and forth in front of her building the next morning. Why the fuck was he here? The girl obviously wasn’t interested. So why did he wake up early and was now standing in front of her building waiting for her to come out?... Oh yeah, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

Why… why was this happening to him? It’s like he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to talk to her again, even if she did blow him off. He continued pacing as students slowly poured out of the building, going to their morning classes. Mick knew he was going to be late for his, but he didn’t care. He was well aware he looked like an idiot right now. Fuck, after all the shit he gave Len he was now starting to act like him.

 

He heard the door open once again and looked to see her finally emerge. She was looking down at her phone as she walked right past him.

 

He quickly went up beside her, “Morning Doll?”

 

She squealed as she looked up at him and then rolled her eyes, “you again? What do you want… and don’t call me Doll?”

 

“Well then I guess if you want me to stop, I need your name, don’t I Doll?”

 

“You wish. Are you stalking me? Why are you here?”

 

“I just want to talk to you, and walk you to class.”

 

She huffed as she started walking faster, which was comical since Mick didn’t have to force himself to keep up, his stride was much longer than hers.

 

“Soo… I could walk you home this afternoon again?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Please?” Damn, he couldn’t believe he was having to say please to walk someone home, what the hell was wrong with him?

 

She stopped, stared him down, “look, seriously, just stop.” She walked off, leaving Mick once again speechless.

 

Mick pouted as he watched her leave… he was not giving up.

 

 

He still came in the mornings to just say ‘hello’ and then leave her be. He didn’t want to be too creepy. After a week of this, she finally stopped biting his head off when she saw him and started saying ‘hello’ back. She even let him walk her to class.

 

At two weeks, he had found out she usually met up with a study group Mondays and Wednesdays at the library. They normally left pretty late, so the second he found this out, he made it his personal mission to be there and walk her home safely. Even at this point, he still didn’t have a name.

 

It was in the middle of week three that he finally had a breakthrough.

 

Len had once again been in one of his moods. Apparently, Iris was coming over this Saturday and was meeting up with Barry. So of course, Len’s jealousy was out of control. Their practice ended up running a lot longer than usual. By the time they were done, Mick was just leaving when he was supposed to have already been at the library ten minutes ago. He ran across campus. Maybe if he was lucky, she got delayed with her study group, or something else held her up.

 

He felt like an idiot, once again, but he wanted to hurry _… maybe, just maybe?_

 

He could see the side of the building now. He picked up the pace, running until he reached the library and spun, running towards the front of the building. He turned the corner, and…

 

There she was.

 

She was standing at the front, holding her books tightly as she tapped her foot, with a pout on her face. Mick jogged up to her, trying to catch his breath.

 

She turned to him, narrowing her eyes, “YOU ARE LATE!”

 

Mick couldn’t help but laugh as he bent over, breathing hard, “you waited… I didn’t think… you were going… to be here.”

 

She looked away, huffing, but not fast enough. Mick saw her cheeks blush and he couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

After he finally could breathe again, he took her books and they walked back to her dorm. They were quiet, as they usually were. Mick couldn’t help the smile he had on his face though.

 

_She waited._

 

He felt like at least he was finally making a bit of progress. It made all his stupidity worth it. Guess he couldn’t make fun of Len anymore. He knew now what it felt like. How you easily would make yourself a complete fool just to get one acknowledgement from them.

 

They finally reached her building. She took her books back and walked up to the door. He was getting ready to turn and leave when he saw her abruptly stop. He watched her with curiosity as she slowly turned and stared at him for a moment.

 

She bit her lip, “My name is Caitlin Snow.”

 

Mick’s smiled from ear to ear, “Hello Caitlin, I’m Mick Rory.”

 

She gave him small smile and turned, almost crashing into the door. She quickly opened it and walked inside.

 

Mick had a smile permanently plastered on his face for the rest of the night, even when Len got home and started acting like an asshole to him. Nothing could bring him down.

 

***

 

And that brings him to today, practically a month after that night. He is once again sitting at the front of the steps, waiting for her to get out. The only difference was their meeting was changed to Friday this week. He knows he looks like an idiot, but…

 

“Sorry for the wait Mick.”

 

Mick looked up and there she was, giving him that shy smile that he now lived for.

 

“No worries Doll.” He stood and grabbed her books as always as they he walked her to her dorm. “So, how are your classes going?”

 

“Ok I guess,” she pouted, “although I’m having problems in Calculus.”

 

“Really? I’m actually really good at math, I can help you.”

 

“You are?” she looked at him skeptically.

 

“Yeah, for some reason numbers are easy for me. Now English on the other hand, fuck that shit. Words are stupid.”

 

She laughed as they walked, “well then, let us see if you are as good as you say.”

 

They got to her building and for the first time, Mick was invited inside. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway, making their way to her dorm room. They entered the small room and she put down her books on her desk. Mick came in, looking around. The room was extremely tidy on one side, obviously hers, and the other… well… it was a mess.

 

Mick laughed, “so your roommate…?”

 

She looked at the other side and sighed, “yeah… she is never here yet manages to keep her side a completely mess.” There wasn’t even a place to sit on her bed. There were shoes and clothes thrown all around. “You can sit on my bed.”

 

They both sat down as Caitlin pulled out her books and notes. They started going over everything she was familiar with and then where she was having problems. Mick had no problem explaining everything to her. By the time they finished, Mick’s back was soar from being the same position for so long. He stretched out and yawned, he didn’t even know what time it was.

 

Caitlin stood up, putting her books away, “you know, you are really good at teaching.”

 

“Thanks Doll, I will happily teach _you_ anything,” he winked at her. She shook her head and smiled.

 

She grabbed her phone and her eyes went wide. “Oh no!”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s 2:30 in the morning!!”

 

“Sooo…?”

 

“Mick, you are in a girls dorm room! Guys aren’t allowed in here after 1am! I could get into so much trouble if security sees you leave!” she whispered harshly.

 

Mick never stayed in a dorm, Len and he lived in their apartment since freshman year. He knew there were rules, which is why they decided not to live on campus, but he didn’t know the details.

 

“So now what?”

 

“I don’t know,” She looked at him panicked.

 

“Well… when can I leave?”

 

“Guys are allowed again at 8 in the morning.”

 

“Ok, then I will just hang out here until eight. Then I can walk out and they can’t say anything.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m not going to try anything,” he held his hand up, “promise.”

 

“Fine,” she walked hesitantly over to her closet and grabbed her pajamas. “I will be back then, just going to go change in the restroom.” Mick nodded as she walked out of the room and went to the common area bathroom.

 

Mick went ahead and took off his shoes and jacket. He got off the bed, figuring she would be sleeping there. He looked at her roommate’s bed and didn’t even want to go anywhere near it. He decided to settle on the desk chair. It was uncomfortable, but it would do.

 

She came back in changed and smiled when she saw him off her bed. She got under the covers on her bed, but looked at Mick, biting her lip.

 

“That can’t be comfortable.”

 

“I’ll be ok,” he smirked at her.

 

She studied him for a moment before looking down, “if you promise to behave, you can share the bed with me,” she whispered.

 

Mick was not going to lie, the thought had gone through his head, but he never imagined… She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He could be nice and just say ‘no, no, I’ll be fine’, but fuck that, he wanted to sleep next to her.

 

“Promise,” he said roughly. 

 

The bed was long ways against the wall. She moved up closer to the wall, giving him room. The bed was small, not meant for two. It didn’t help that Mick was not small by any means. He got into the bed and both laid down, adjusting to be able to fit, which ended up with them on their sides, facing one another. She lowered her gaze as she got comfortable.

 

“Good night Mick,” she said softly.

 

“G’night Doll,” he whispered.

 

She slowly tucked herself closer to him, Mick took advantage and wrapped his arm around her. She was soon knocked out but Mick couldn’t sleep. He just stared down at the top of her head as she slept. He felt wound up, so excited having her in his arms. He had never felt this strongly for anyone in his life.

 

He wasn’t sure when he finally fell asleep. By morning, she was completely hugging him as she laid her head on his chest. He woke up at the sound of his alarm on his phone, telling them it was eight in the morning. Mick reach under the pillow, where he had placed it, and turned it off. Caitlin slowly woke up from his movement. She nuzzled closer into him, making him smile, until she fully woke up and realized what she was doing.

 

She sat up, face red, “sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” He smiled at her until she finally calmed a bit and gave him a small smile back.

 

They got up and he quickly put on his shoes, “Well Doll, guess I will be leaving.” He walked up to the door, about to turn the knob when he felt her grab his other hand.

 

He turned and she leaned in, kissing his cheek, “bye Mick.”

 

Mick’s mind went blank for a moment. _She just…_

 

He looked at her in surprise until a smile slowly came to his face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek back. As he pulled away, his hand came up and caressed her cheek where he kissed her, making her blush, “bye Doll.”

 

Mick walked out of the building beaming and went straight home. He was exhausted, he had barely slept. He walked into the apartment to find Len’s boots thrown in the hallway along with the Kid’s shirt.

 

_Da Hell…_

 

He knew Len had that ‘relationship that wasn’t a relationship’ thing with the Kid. At least now Len was more tolerable, a lot more tolerable, but he really hoped it didn’t blow up on his face. He shook his head as he entered his bedroom, not even closing the door. He stripped to his boxers and dropped on his bed, he was going to sleep all morning. This, of course, didn’t happen. An hour later, the smell of breakfast woke him up. He figured he would go and eat something, and then return to bed to get his much needed sleep.

 

~~~

 

This became a bit of a routine. Since her roommate was never there, Mick started spending more and more time with her in her room. He always made sure to leave around one in the morning just to keep her from getting into trouble. Len started asking what he was doing, but he couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want him to give him shit just like he had about Barry. Plus he had learned from their second breakfast that it was really fun to annoy Len by flirting with Barry. If he told Len the truth, he couldn’t fuck with him anymore. The Kid ended up moving in with them. Len pretty much forced him, but in the end it was a great idea. Len had never been so pleasant to be around. Mick couldn’t be happier for the asshole, he deserved it after all the shit life had put him through.

 

It was Saturday night and as usual, Mick was hanging out with Caitlin in her room… well not hanging out, more like making out. They were currently laying on her bed, with him laying on top of her.

 

He loved kissing her, there was nothing like it, she was so sweet, and delicious, and wonderful. He pushed his tongue further into her mouth, trying to taste more of her. She moaned into his mouth, making him growl. He was so on edge, he couldn’t take it anymore. His hand started going up, getting closer to her chest. She always swatted him away when he got close, but as usual, Mick didn’t give up. His hand was right under, his thumb slowly rubbed her breast.

 

She didn’t push him away.

 

Mick actually stopped and looked at her questioningly.  She blushed bright red and looked at him shyly. He watched her closely as his hand kept going up, fully cupping. She bit her lip, sighing. Mick was not about to say no to this invitation. He leaned back down, kissing her roughly as he started massaging through her shirt.

 

She started moaning louder and Mick couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to feel her skin. His hand lowered and went under her shirt, making it’s way back up. She didn’t stop him, if fact she pressed her chest up against his hand when it reached her bra. His hand dipped under the bra and finally felt her, skin to skin. Mick attacked her neck, biting her as she started whimpering.

 

“Fuck Doll, you are going to make me lose my mind,” he breathed hard.

 

“Good, because I already lost mine.”

 

She pushed her hands under him, grabbing the hem of her shirt, and pushed it over her head as Mick lifted his weight up to let the shirt come off. He kissed her again, his hand now going to the back of the bra and unsnapping it. He tossed it to the side and stared down at her. Fuck that was a site. He started kissing her neck, going lower, until he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned, pushing her chest against him again. Mick felt he was about to explode already. His hand dipped down and started feeling her between her legs.

 

“Mick… more.”

 

He did not need to be told twice. His hand quickly undid the button of her blue jeans and he dipped his hand into her pants. He pushed into the panties and plunged his fingers into her folds. Mick growled as he felt how wet she was. His thumb started caressing her clit and two fingers slowly made their way further into her.

 

“Yes…”

 

He started kissing her neck again as his fingers kept pushing in. His mind was racing and his cock was hard as a rock.

 

“Need to know babe, how far are we taking this?”

 

She cupped his face, “I want you, all of you.” She pulled him in and kissed him hard.

 

Mick groaned and he finally sat up on his knees, taking his shirt off and undoing his pants. Caitlin shimmied out of hers, panties along with it and then gave him that same shy smile. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her hands come up and start to push into his boxers. She pulled him out, eyes going a bit wide. Mick had to smile, he knew he was packing. She leaned in and sucked on his head. The sight alone almost made him cum.

 

He pulled her face back up, “Can’t play right now Doll, I’m about to bust.” She laughed as he got out of the bed to take off his pants and boxers all at once. He pulled his wallet out and grabbed the condom, putting it on before laying back down on the bed, pressing his naked body against hers.

 

He looked at her, “you sure? We can still stop?”

 

“Please Mick,” she whined.

 

_Fuck!_

 

She spread her legs for him as he guided himself into her. She was tight, and hot, and perfect. He kept pushing until he seated himself fully into her. She moaned his name as she started twisting her hips, trying to get him to move. He slowly started thrusting into her, burying his face on the crock of her neck.

 

“Yes… Mick…”

 

“You feel amazing Doll, perfect.”

 

He started thrusting faster, he knew he wasn’t going to last long, it had been way too long for him, and he had been dreaming about this for weeks. His hand came down and he pressed a finger against her clit as he thrusted faster and harder into her. He pulled up enough to watch her face, her mouth hanging open, eyes closed until he felt it. She tightened around his member, eyes opening as she came with a silent cry.

 

Mick bit his lip, now that was a face he wanted to see forever.

 

He grabbed her hips tightly and started working towards getting himself off, which didn’t take long at all. He growled as he came, head falling against her shoulder.

 

They both sat there breathing hard, trying to let their minds catch up. He looked at her and smiled, kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled out and laid on his side.

 

“Damn Doll, you go from nothing to the full thing?” he teased.

 

“Shut up!” she pouted.

 

“Well, finally got you to spread your legs for me, guess I’m done here.” He made to get off the bed, a smile on his face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

 

“That’s not funny!”

 

He cuddled up to her, kissing her cheek, “I’m just messing. You are stuck with me babe.”

 

“Good,” she whispered.

 

~~~

 

Mick flopped down on her bed, exhausted.  

 

“I’m going to kill him, I know I am.”

 

“You are not going to kill Len.” She laughed from her desk chair.

 

He lifted his head at her, “You don’t understand,” he sat up on the bed, “Len was an asshole, like a serious asshole. Like Hitler was nice compared to him. Then Barry came in and he was great, an actual fucking pleasure to be around. Now… with this stupid little fight they have going on this week, Len has become ten times worse than what he used to be. I’m going to end up punching him,” he gritted.

 

“So they still haven’t made up, huh?”

 

“NO! I’m going to be really pissed if I don’t get my usual Saturday morning breakfast tomorrow because of this shit!”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Well have you tried talking to them, or at least Len? I still don’t understand why they are fighting.”

 

“It’s a long story, one I really can’t tell, but the main thing is that Len did a stupid thing and put himself in a crappy situation, and now that it’s not going the way he wanted it to, he is pissed… at himself… but then he takes it out on me and the team, as usual.”

 

“Does he take it out on Barry too?”

 

“No, he just ignores Barry, which is the saddest part because the Kid is walking around the apartment like a rejected puppy.” Mick shook his head, that idiot even told him to give him space, which he was now regretting. He kept getting messages from Len saying he wasn’t home. It was at this moment his phone lit up again, this time he was calling.

 

“What?” he answered annoyed.

 

“He still isn’t home,” Len gritted.

 

“Then call him dumbass, just like you did me right now.”

 

“Shut up, where could he be?”

 

“I don’t know Len, call him.”

 

“Do you think he went back to his dorm?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“He would have said something though.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Why isn’t he home?”

 

Mick sighed, trying to keep his patience. “Len… call him.”

 

“I have a better idea, you call him.”

 

“What?”

 

“You call him, find out where he is and then tell me.”

 

“No!”

 

“What!? Why?”

 

“Because you need to cut this shit out, grow some balls, call him, apologize to him, and fuck him all night like you are dying to.”

 

“No! Look, just call him…”

 

“NO!!”

 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just do this for me!?” Mick huffed, trying not to go off on him, but then he heard a door slam in the background. “nevermind, bye!” and Len hung up.

 

_Guess the Kid came home finally._

 

Later when Mick finally made it home, he was happy to see Len was not sleeping on the couch like he had been all week. Hopefully he would get his breakfast in the morning then. Things were looking up!

 

 

Things were not looking up!

 

Len was seething. It was always scarier when he seemed calm rather than yelling all over the place. Mick wasn’t going to lie, he was pissed himself. The Kid was a sweetheart, who the fuck would find it funny to throw him into freezing waters. He was going to be more than happy to teach the guy a lesson. The problem was the kid wasn’t telling them who it was. Mick was about to argue with him, but the look Len gave him said everything. He knew he had some sort of plan up his sleeve.

 

Len didn’t want anything getting back to Barry. Once the Kid was asleep, Len told him to go and find people from Barry’s high school around campus, someone was bound to know who liked fucking with him in high school. It would have been easier to call Iris, but again, Len didn’t want Barry finding out and Iris would have mentioned it to him at some point that Len had asked. He went around the coffee shops and library, finding it pretty easy to find people from Barry’s school. Most knew Barry, but no one really knew of anyone being mean to him, apparently everyone loved him, go figure. It wasn’t until midafternoon when he finally got a lead. Some girl mentioned a guy name Tony Woodward. Apparent he was an ass to everyone, including Barry, and what do you know, he came to this university as well.

 

He kept Len in the loop the entire time, including when he found a possible match to check out.

 

They tracked him down at some frat party. Mick had called Mark and Sam to come along, both always liked a good fight, not to mention it was less suspicious than Mick walking in alone. They found him in the house and sat with him, befriended the idiot, and got him talking about random shit. They slowly steered him to the conversation they wanted. Mark happily started talking about some shit he had done to some kid in high school, and the idiot took the bait. He started going off on how he liked fucking with this one dud, and even ran into him the night before and gave him a ‘bath’.

 

Mick couldn’t help but smile and he typed.

 

9:20 MICK: Found him

 

9:22 LEN: Finally! You know what to do

 

 _Yeah he did_.

 

This idiot should be glad that it was Mick giving him his punishment and not Len. He was afraid what his friend would have done if he got his hands on him. Len could be quite sadistic sometimes.

 

“Yo Tony, wanna go get a smoke outside?” _and away from prying eyes…_

 

“Sure.”

 

They all stood and headed out of the house.

 

_Too fucking easy._

 

~~~

 

This week had been sucky for him. For the first time, Caitlin’s roommate had started to come home a lot more, so Mick couldn’t really hang out with her alone. He definitely couldn’t spend the night, and much less… other things…

 

By Thursday, he had had enough. He knew she had classes only in the afternoon today, so he decided to skip his first class and go find her. He called her when he got close to her dorm, only to find out her roommate was there as well. She came down and met him outside.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“It’s ok. How about we go get breakfast together then?”

 

“Ok.”

 

They went and ate in the cafeteria, Mick enjoying having her to himself again. He kept staring at her, wanting to kiss her lips, tear off that shirt, get inside as soon as possible. He bit his lip as a thought came to him…

 

_The apartment should be empty!_

 

He knew it was past ten and Len would be gone by the time they reached the apartment.

 

“Come on Doll, let’s go to my place.”

 

“But…”

 

“Don’t worry, Barry left with me this morning and Len will be gone by the time we get there.”

 

She laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria at the speed of light. By the time he got to the apartment door, she was already on him, kissing him, pushing herself against him. He dipped down and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He clumsily opened the door and stepped inside. He felt like he was about burst.

 

Then… someone’s throat cleared.

 

Caitlin immediately buried her face on the crook of his neck and he looked over her shoulder at Len and Barry standing in the kitchen.

 

“What are you two doing here?” he asked.

 

“We live here.” Len gave him one of his little smirks.

 

“Yeah… but your both are supposed to be gone by now…” _Shit, shit, shit…_

 

“Well we are not… Who’s the girl?” He felt her stiffen in his arms.

 

Mick slowly let her down and she turned to face them.

 

“CAITLIN!?”

 

“Hey Barry.” She said softly, leaning back into Mick.

 

“Caitlin?” Len asked looking at Barry, “wait… like Cisco’s friend Caitlin?”

 

Barry couldn’t contain the smile he had on his face, he just nodded at Len, and started laughing.

 

“You have got to be kidding me! Why is that idiot somehow integrating himself more and more into my life!?” Len shook his head.

 

“How did this happen?” Barry asked.

 

“Long story Kid.” So much for Mick getting him some.

 

“Sorry we didn’t tell you… it just sort of happened… well not really…” Caitlin added.

 

“Well this is awesome! Hey, I was just about to make breakfast, you guys want to join us?”

 

“Nah, we already ate.” Mick sighed.

 

“Yeah, plus I have to get back, I need to finish some stuff…” Caitlin blushed.

 

Barry pouted, “Oh, well maybe tonight then? Dinner? Then we can hear your story!”

 

She looked up at Mick uncertain. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead, “Yeah, she will be here.”

 

“Well, guess I should start breakfast for us, huh?” Barry smiled at Len.

 

“Yeah Scarlett. I just have to go wash up.” He leaned in, whispering into Barry’s ear, making him blush.

 

Barry kissed him, “Love you too,” he whispered loud enough for Mick to hear.

 

He stood there shocked for a moment. _Did the kid just say…_ What the hell had happened while he was out? Now that he was over his shock at being caught, he saw that Len’s face was a bit red, and his eyes bloodshot. Len walked down the hallway, into the restroom.

 

“Wait here Doll, I will be right back.” She smiled at him, nodding, and went into the kitchen to talk to Barry as he started laying out the stuff for their breakfast.

 

Mick walked up as Len finished washing his face.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mick gave him his ‘I don’t believe you’ look. Len breathed in, staring at his hands that were resting on the sink, “I started having a panic attack and called Barry. He came over and I told him about my dad and stuff.”

 

“How did that go?”

 

“It went well, he is still here,” he tried to laugh.

 

“Told you the Kid could handle it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” he smiled before looking up at him, “he told me he loves me.”

 

Mick smiled, “I heard, congrats.” He grabbed Len by the back of his neck and shook him lightly.

 

Len looked away, his smile getting bigger.

 

“So did you tell him… you know…?”

 

Len laughed, “I told him he was Asshole Guy.”

 

“How did he take it?”

 

“He laughed at first… and then started apologizing and saying he had no idea.”

 

“He is an idiot like you. A blind man could have seen the truth.”

 

Len huffed, “yeah, but honestly I think the whole Iris thing fucked him up. It’s like because she never looked at him, he didn’t think anyone else would.”

 

“True… so did you tell him the _entire_ truth?”

 

Len gave him his devilish smirk. “Nah, I will keep the rest to myself. I prefer the story the way it is.”

 

“Len, you are the biggest con man I have ever met.” Mick laughed.

 

They made their way back to the kitchen. They said their goodbyes for now, and Mick started walking Caitlin back to her dorm. When they reached the front of the building, he leaned down, kissing her softly.

 

“How about you stay the night tonight at my place, since they already know…”

 

She bit her lip and smiled, “yeah, I like that.”

 

He cupped her face and started kissing her again, enjoying his little moment before they parted.

 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK!”

 

They both separated and looked to find Cisco standing there.

 

“Heyyy Cisco!” Caitlin started.

 

“Ummm… Cait? When were you going to tell me you were dating Captain Cold’s sidekick?”

 

“Sidekick?” Mick was no sidekick! Maybe right-hand-man, but sidekick?

 

“Ummm… right now. Cisco, I’m dating Mick!” He smiled proudly at him.

 

Cisco threw his head back, growling, “why does this keep happening to me!!?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready!? You ready!!? Len's side is next!!! 
> 
> See ya Friday!


	9. Time to Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go through each chapter and see into the mind of Len... Your knowledge of each chapter shall be tested... hehe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are two reasons why the chapters are backwards... I will talk about this at the end. I did try to make it as easy as possible for you to know what point of the story each one starts with! Hope it isn't too confusing.
> 
> Sorry for it being so choppy, and for so much being skipped. I focused on the main parts of each chapter. The earlier chapters (2 &3) are where you are going to get more 'new' story. Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

** Chapter 7 – Confessions: **

 

_Len was in his bedroom. He looked around and he wasn’t sure why he was in there. He shook his head and started walking out of the room, but instead of being in the hallway like he expected, he was in a living room… a living he never wanted to be in again._

_Panic set in._

_Get out, get out, get out, get out…_

_He stomped towards the front door, reaching for the handle._

_“Lenny?”_

_Len turned and from the shadows of the hallway in the back walked out Barry._

_“Lenny, where are you going?” He looked at him confused._

_“Barry…?” no, no, no, no, no! “We have to get out here, we have to leave, come on,” he took a step towards him._

_Dread fell over him as arms came out of the shadows behind Barry and took hold of him, one harm around his neck, the other holding a broken bottle to his torso._

_Lewis…_

_“Lenny!” Barry screamed._

_“Don’t… please… don’t hurt him, please!” Len started shacking. He couldn’t let this happen, not to Barry! He tried to step forward but his legs stopped working. He tried to fight it, hands trying to reach for Barry, trying to get to him in any way._

_Lewis grinned, that damn grin that haunted his childhood._

_“No son of mine is going to be a faggot!” He gritted._

_“Please don’t, I beg you!”_

_He watched as his arm pulled back and thrusted the broken bottle into Barry. Len watched in horror as Barry gave out a silent scream, his eyes staring right at him._

_“NOO!!”_

_Len struggled, trying to move, but he still couldn’t. He looked down at his torso and saw his shirt slowly turn red. He looked at his hands and they were slowly being covered in blood. His mind was racing, blood pumping, shacking in fear and rage all at once. He looked up and saw Lewis let go of Barry’s limp body, falling to the floor._

_“BARRY!!”_

 

Len sat up, sweating, shacking, and crying. He felt disoriented, he looked around, seeing his familiar room.

 

_FUCK!!_

 

Another dream. He couldn’t stop having them. He hated dreaming about him… that man, that grin, that voice, those words… BARRY!

 

Len turned and tried to reach for him, but he was gone. Fear rose again until his mind finally supplied that he was probably heading for class. He checked his phone, wiping his tears off his face, and saw the time. He had guessed right, Barry’s first class was about to start.

 

_He’s ok… he’s ok… What if he isn’t?... No! He is ok… but, maybe he should call, just to be sure?_

 

Len sniffed, clearing his throat and dialing his number. It rang a few times until Barry picked up.

 

“Lenny?”

 

Len tried to make his voice sound normal, he swallowed, “Scarlett, you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah… I’m in class… Lenny are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine Scarlett, just checking. I’m fine.” _Yes, he was ok_. Len finally started feeling relief.

 

He heard Barry moving around. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I will let you go, you got class. I’m fine, I’m fine.”

 

_Sort of… honestly, I wish you were here with me_.

 

~~~

 

Len struggled to smile, “thanks Scarlett.”

 

_He wasn’t strong or amazing, he was an idiot. Did he honestly think someone like him deserved someone as perfect as Barry? This whole thing was a joke, there was no way Barry would ever…_

 

“Lenny… I love you.”

 

Len’s mind went blank. He couldn’t have heard that right, there’s just no way. “What?” he whispered.

 

“I love you, more than you can imagine.”

 

Len couldn’t breathe, he stared at Barry in shock. Barry’s hand started caressing his cheek, smiling lovingly at him. _Did… did his stupid plan work?_ “You love _me_?”

 

Barry smile got bigger, “yes.”

 

“You love me… ME?” He watched Barry confirm and the words finally started sinking in. Len started to smile, not able to help himself anymore, to hold back anymore. He laughed as he reached for his face and kissed him, “You love ME?” He heard him laugh and he had to kiss him again. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt his eyes start to water. He just felt so relieved that Barry loved him… He choked out a laugh, “Barry, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You have driven me crazy from day one, and I wanted nothing more than for you to be mine. I love you, I love you, I love you!” He cupped his face, and kissed him again.

 

He still couldn’t wrap his head around this. After so many months, after so much doubt, and worry that someone would come and take him. Or that he would get bored of him and leave him. It was all for nothing, he finally had him, he was his…

 

He wanted to hear it again, “You…?”

 

“I love you Lenny.”

 

Fuck that sounded amazing, “you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that Scarlett.”

 

_He is mine… finally all mine! No more pretending!_

 

***

 

 

** Chapter 6: Splish Splash! **

 

Len laid on the bed by himself. He should have known better. Of course Barry was going to still be in love with her. He was so stupid, he only had himself to blame.

 

But… he wanted this fantasy he created to be real. He wanted Barry to be his. He thought maybe, with all they have been through, that perhaps Barry was over her… and hopefully into him. Now here he was, feeling jealousy taking over. He had to walk away, he knew his rage always took over and he didn’t want to blow up on Barry when all of this was his fault. He just needed to keep his distance from him for a bit, at least until he could stop feeling so angry about this stupid situation.

 

_Why did I ask that question? Why?_

 

~~~

 

Len heard the door slam shut. “nevermind, bye!” he hung up on Mick.

 

Len took a breath, he couldn’t be mad, he did tell him to give him space… _but he meant to give him space while being next to him… was that so hard to understand!?_

 

He started walking out of his bedroom. If he was going to be out late, the least he could do and let someone know, that wasn’t asking too much!

 

“BARRY…… Scarlett? What happened!!?” Len rushed to his side. He was drenched, shivering and his lips were practically blue. He started undressing him, pulling all articles off him. He tried to stop him from taking his underwear, probably thinking they weren’t alone. 

 

“Mick isn’t here, you have to get out of these clothes now.”

 

He held Barry tightly, feeling how cold his entire body was. He needed to get him into the shower now. He carried him and got the shower going, keeping him close the entire time. Barry snuggled up against him and Len felt whole for the first time in a week.

 

Len finally got him in the shower and left the restroom. He grabbed towels and laid them out of on the dinner table. He pulled out all of Barry’s books from his drenched bag and placed them on the table, setting them out to dry. Afterwards, he went into his bedroom and grabbed some clothes for Barry, including a pullover that was his, before heading back into the restroom.

 

 “You ok Scarlett?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“In what did you fall in?”

 

“Fountain in front of the library.”

 

“And you walked here? Why didn’t you call me?” _That was practically on the other side of campus!_

 

“Honestly, I didn’t think you would answer.”

 

Len’s mind went blank. _He didn’t think… Fuck!_ This was his fault. He was supposed to prove to him he was a good boyfriend, not be an asshole! He got Barry out of the shower, cupping his face. “Don’t ever think that Barry. I don’t care what happens, I will always be there for you.” He kissed him and Len couldn’t be happier. He had missed his lips. He wanted to kiss him longer, but now was not the time. “Let’s get you dried up.”

 

He started on his legs and worked his way up. He was happy to have his Scarlett close to him again, even if it took him falling into some ice water.

 

“You better be more careful Scarlett, you are going to end up hurting yourself seriously one day.”

 

“I didn’t fall in! Someone threw me in!” He said annoyed.

 

Len felt rage course through him, jaw tightening, “Who the fuck threw you in!?”

 

_Because I’m about to murder them…_

 

 

***

 

 

** Chapter 5: Moving **

 

Len flopped on the couch, sighing loudly, “I miss him Mick.”

 

“He literary just left Len… like a minute ago! Like ‘I’m sure he hasn’t even reached the bottom steps’ ago…”

 

He turned to his side and stared at the TV, “yeah…”

 

Mick laughed, “you are obsessed, you know that?”

 

“I can’t help it. It got ten times worse the second our lips touched and ever more so when we slept together. I want to see him every day!”

 

“Why doesn’t he just stay the night over then?”

 

“‘My stuff is in my dorm’ is apparently his reason, and he already said no to him moving his ‘stuff’ here.” Len huffed annoyed.

 

“Well _you_ move his stuff here?” Mick shrugged.

 

“Mick, don’t give me stupid… and incredible amazing ideas!” He sat up on the couch. “Do you think he would get mad?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“What if I do it little by little? Maybe he won’t notice?”

 

“Well he hasn’t guessed he is Asshole Guy, so he probably won’t notice his closet being stolen either,” he chuckled. “Having him here for dinner and breakfast everyday does sound great though…”

 

Yeah… he could do this, just take some stuff here and there and before he knew it, Barry’s closet would be here _._

 

_Yes! Scarlett, you will live with me, damn it!_

 

_***_

 

** Chapter 4: Spoiled **

 

Len woke up alone in his bed. He frowned for a moment, worried Barry had left already. He sat up and looked around and found his shirt still on the floor. He finally heard movement in the kitchen and that is when the smell of breakfast hit him.

 

He smiled, _He didn’t leave._

 

He fell back onto the bed again, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe he got to have Barry last night… all of him. He didn’t think he would ever get this far, he never wanted to push him to do anything he didn’t want, but last night Barry had willingly come to him. Len bit his lip and smiled, it was amazing! He was a bit shock that he forgot to keep his shirt on. He hated his scars and never wanted people to see them, much less lovers, and even more so Barry…. But he got so caught up in the moment.

 

He finally sat up again, and got off the bed, dressing himself and walking out towards the kitchen. He found Barry standing there, frying up bacon and eggs and Len couldn’t stop his imagination from running. Is this what it would be like to be married to him? His smile got bigger. He walked up to him and hugged him, kissing his neck.

 

“Morning Scarlett.”

 

“Good morning Lenny.”

 

“I like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Waking up to you, here, making breakfast for me.”

 

_I want this, for the rest of my life._

 

~~~

 

There was nothing better than the taste of Barry. Len hummed around Barry’s member and enjoyed the moan that came out of him. He knew he loved getting head, and Len was more than happy to oblige. He started sucking harder, taking him deeper, and moving his tongue in just the right way to drive him crazy. He was going to get any thought of Iris or that Blonde asshole out of his mind. Barry was his, only his! He took Barry’s hand into his, gripping it tightly. Barry started getting close, his hips starting to thrust into his mouth, until he let out a whine, cumming down his throat. Len happily swallowed every drop. He sat back up and cupped his face. He was gorgeous after he climaxed. His face was flushed, mouth open, breathing hard. Len loved just looking at him.

 

“Mission accomplished. You have my full attention Lenny.”

 

“Good,” he kissed him before tucking him back into his pants. “Rest up Scarlett, we are going for round two when we get home.”

 

He laughed, “you’re spoiling me Lenny.”

 

“That’s my job Scarlett.”

 

_Because I am going to do everything it takes to make you love me!_

 

_***_

 

** Chapter 3: Overthinking **

 

Len walked into the kitchen, slamming his hands on the counter, startling Mick.

 

“What the hell Len!”

 

He brightly smiled at him, “Guess what.”

 

“What?” Mick grunted.

 

“Barry is my boyfriend!”

 

“I thought you guys were only doing that ‘just sex’ thing?”

 

“Well not anymore. Yesterday he said he was my boyfriend.”

 

“That so?”

 

“Yup! Well ok, he said it because Lisa was there and she kept pushing it, but I’m running with it. He is my boyfriend until he says otherwise,” he grinned.

 

Mick glared at him, “it’s too early for this amount of cheeriness, especially for you.”

 

“Never!” Len walked into the kitchen, passed Mick and poured himself some coffee. “Hey Mick?”

 

“Yeah?” he said as he put butter on his toast.

 

“Barry is my boyfriend!” he laughed.

 

“Ugh… this is going to go on for a while, isn’t it?”

 

“Yup! Hey Mick?”

 

“WHAT!?” he turned to glare at him.

 

Len smiled, “I’m sorry for being an ass most of the time, specially these past few months. I know I can be bitchy, but I’m glad I have you as a friend.”

 

Mick stared at him in shock, his mouth opened a few times but no words came out. He finally narrowed his eyes at him, “Oh God, are you dying?”

 

Len took a sip of his coffee and laughed while walking back out to the hallway. Before going into his room, “Hey Mick?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Barry is my boyfriend!!”

 

He went into his room laughing as Mick growled from the kitchen. Len was on cloud nine, nothing could bring him down, especially when he found the hickey Barry left on his neck.

 

_Barry is MY BOYFRIEND!_

 

_~~~_

 

Len left the restaurant where he had just met up with Lisa. He was making his way back to his apartment, nothing really planned since Barry was busy with his study group. He strolled down the sidewalk, passing Jitters, when an idea came to him. He walked inside, ordering Barry’s favorite, and speed walked over to the campus library where he knew Barry was. He texted him to meet him outside for a just a moment. Len waited to the side of the entrance, holding the coffee with both hands so it stayed warm. He watched as Barry walked out and looked around, finally spotting him and walking up to him with that damn beautiful smile of his.

 

“Lenny!”

 

“Hey Scarlett, how’s it going in there?”

 

“Awful!” he pouted.

 

“Well maybe this will make it better,” he said handing him the coffee.

 

Barry’s face lit up, hands taking the coffee and he grinned at him. “You brought me coffee?”

 

“Yup, from Jitters, just how you like it. I know you hate the coffee shop in the library.”

 

“Lenny, you are a life saver!” He laughed, pulling Len in and kissing him.

 

Len wrapped his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. He loved surprising Barry, and he was always rewarded with a wonderful kiss. Len pulled back, caressing his cheek, “ok, I guess I have bothered you enough Scarlett.”

 

Barry sipped on his coffee, smiling at him, “ok,” he whispered.

 

Barry gave him a quick peck and turned, walking back towards the entrance. Len’s eyes widened as he watched him walk away, just now realizing what Barry was wearing.

 

“Barry!”

 

He stopped and turned as Len jogged up to him, grabbing his face and kissing him again. Barry stood there shocked as Len gave him a huge smile. “Love you in my jacket,” he winked at him.

 

Barry’s face turned crimson, apparently he had forgotten he had it on. “Umm… yeah, hope you don’t mind…”

 

“Never! I love having my name across your back.” He kissed him again, “now get back in there and study hard, Barry Snart.” Len teased.

 

“Shut up Lenny!” His face somehow getting redder. Len laughed as he watched Barry walk back inside the library, face almost glowing.

 

_Barry Snart… that has a nice ring to it._

 

~~~

 

Len was not having a good day. It was just one of those days where everyone was irritating the shit out of him. At least his day was almost over, he just needed to get through practice, which might be harder than he thought. Sam kept being 3.5 seconds off, Mark was just being an ass as always, Mick was distracted for some reason, and everyone else… just sucked! He growled, wanting to strangle every single one of them.

 

He shook his head as he heard someone coming down the stairs of the stadium. He turned and there was Barry, strolling up to him with that smile of his.

 

“Scarlett?”

 

“Hey Lenny,” he walked up, giving him his normal quick peck.

 

“What are you doing here?” He narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Nothing,” he gave him that ‘I’m so lying’ smile. Len raised his eyebrow at him. “Well… something.” He bit his lip as he leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “Any way we can privately talk?”

 

Len grinned and turned back and to the guys out on the ice, “take a break!” They all sighed in relief.

 

Len grabbed Barry’s hand and guided up the stairs and down the long hallway that lead to the main office. He walked in and closed the door, turning to him as he crossed his arms.

 

“Soo… What’s up Scarlett?”

 

Barry smiled, pushing Len up against the door and kissed him deeply. Len immediately kissed him back, holding him close. Barry’s hands skimmed down, quickly undoing Len’s pants and pushing them down, taking hold of his cock.

 

“Scarlett…?” Len leaned his head back as Barry started stroking him, kissing and biting his neck.

 

He pulled back and smiled at him before getting on his knees, licking Len’s head before he started to take him all the way in. Len’s hands dug into Barry’s hair, grabbing on tightly. Barry moaned around him, sending shivers all over his body. He looked down and watched as Barry bobbed his head, his cock going in and out of those beautiful lips.

 

“That’s it baby,” he pushed his hips into his mouth, “you love sucking my cock, don’t you?” Barry moaned, taking him deeper and sucking harder. Len growled, grip tightening on his hair. He still couldn’t believe Barry and him were doing this. A month ago this would have been just a dream. He was already close, Barry apparently learning quite quickly how he liked it. He leaned his body weight further against the door, “want me to cum all in that pretty little mouth of yours?”

 

Barry moaned again, nodding as much as he could. He relaxed his mouth, letting Len thrust faster into him, until he groaned, cumming down his throat. Barry swallowed and licked him clean. Len watched as Barry carefully tucked him back into his pants and smiled up at him. He finally stood up and kissed him, Len tasting himself and smiled into the kiss.

 

Barry pulled back and patted his chest, “ok, I have to go.”

 

Len narrowed his eyes, “what?”

 

“Yup,” he pushed Len to the side and opened the door.

 

“Wait a minute, what about you?”

 

Barry smiled at him, shrugging, “guess you owe me.”

 

“So you just came here… for me…?”

 

“You texted that you were having a crappy day,” Barry smiled, “I just wanted to make it better.” He walked backwards down the hallway until he reached the entrance. “Bye Lenny!”

 

“Bye, Scarlett…” Len was left in shock.

 

He finally got a hold of himself and walked back to the rink. All the guys started groaning as they got back into place. Len looked at them for a moment before smiling. “You guys did great, let’s call it a night.”

 

Len started walking towards the locker room, as all the guys started giving each other questioning looks.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Mark finally spoke.

 

Mick laughed, “That is what I like to call ‘The Barry Effect.’”

 

Len couldn’t disagree…

 

_Nothing makes my day better than my Scarlett._

 

~~~

 

Mick and Len finished their errands and were ready to go home. They decided they should pick up some dinner, and decided pizza sounded the best. They walked into the little shop that honestly made all its money from the university students. Everyone ate here, which is why it was no surprise there was a long line.

 

They stood there waiting, trying to decide what they were going to order. It was a bit hard since they had to practically yell at one another since the restaurant was so noisy with all the students laughing and carrying on. The line moved forward a bit and Len took a step, just now looking at the kid in front of him. Whoever it was, he was short, and that damn long hair had Len thinking he was a girl for a moment.

 

_Fabio hair?_ Len chuckled, _that reminds me off…_

 

“Cisco?” Len yelled. Cisco turned and suddenly paled. Len narrowed his eyes at him, “where is Barry?”

 

“Uhh… well, you see…”

 

“He’s not here with you?”

 

Cisco winced and pretended he couldn’t hear. Len grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the restaurant, Mick following behind.

 

“Where is Barry? He said he was going to be with you tonight!”

 

“I can’t say.”

 

“What!?” Len growled.

 

“I can’t say.” Cisco crossed his arms and gave him a determined look.

 

Len felt jealousy start coursing through him. Where could he be? Was he out with Iris? She wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow, but why would his Scarlett lie to him? His stomach knotted up and he started to feel sick.

 

_No one is taking him from me!_

 

Len gave a nod to Mick who quickly took hold of Cisco and lifted him up. Cisco kicked and screamed as Len checked his pockets and found his phone. He saw it needed his fingerprint to unlock the phone, which he easily got since Mick was holding him still. He quickly found Barry’s number and started texting.

 

7:10 CISCO: Where ru???

 

Len’s heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know if this would work, but he had to do something. He needed to find out why he lied to him. After what felt like eternity, the phone buzzed with a reply.

 

“I’m on a hot date with a beautifully stunning young woman, buzz off?” He read out loud. Len was now more confused than ever. That didn’t even sound like Barry.

 

Mick chuckled, “‘buzz off’? Has he been hanging around Lisa? She loves saying that shit.”

 

LISA!!!

 

Len glared at Cisco, “Barry is with my sister, isn’t he?”

 

Cisco glared back, “not saying a word, Captain Cold!” He had to give it him, kid was loyal.

 

“Fine, two can play this game.”

 

7:15 CISCO: Well Mr. Hot Date, I just saw Len with some dud that I’m pretty sure is Asshole Guy!

 

Of course it was Lisa, he knew she wouldn’t be able to keep out of his business for too long. He was shocked it didn’t happen before this. Len still didn’t like the fact that Barry went along with it and lied to him. Barry was supposed to be the one who is the closest to him, there should be no lies between them… well there was that Asshole Guy thing, but that technically wasn’t a lie. He was in love with the guy, he just failed to mention it was Barry.

 

7:20 BARRY: That’s ok, I think I found his replacement anyways. I do like girls more than guys!

 

_That little… that’s a low blow, and she knows it!_

 

7:22 CISCO: Really, that is not what you said the other night

 

7:23 BARRY: Well I changed my mind. Anything he did, she can do better

 

_Now that was not true, no one could please Barry better than him._

 

7:25 CISCO: Doubt it. Her small mouth can’t take that big dick of yours! And you know how much you enjoy getting head

 

7:26 BARRY: you win Lenny!

 

_Yes, I do… now where is my Scarlett!_

 

_***_

 

** Chapter 2: My Scarlett **

 

7:36 LEN: Morning Scarlett, sleep well?

 

It’s wasn’t that early… was it? Len couldn’t help himself, he wanted to talk to him, see him… kiss him again! He flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked at his phone.

 

(7:37) 0 MESSAGES

 

Ok, he would just wait. He did have the volume up, right?

 

(7:37) 0 MESSAGES

 

Yeah, it’s up… did he just feel the phone vibrate?

 

(7:38) 0 MESSAGES

 

He growled from his bed. Why was he still asleep!

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Len lifted his head and found Mick leaning against his doorway, arms crossed. He laid his head back down and sighed loudly.

 

“I’m slowly spiraling down into an abyss of misery.”

 

Mick narrowed his eyes at him, “da fuck…?” He shook his head and started walking down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

 

“I kissed Barry last night!”

 

Mick immediately walked backwards until he was back at his door. “Come again?”

 

He lifted his head to look at him, “I kissed him, last night.”

 

“Was he awake?”

 

Len sat up, huffing, “Of course! I’m not a rapist!!”

 

“Oh… ok well congrats! Maybe in two more months, you will get to cup a feel,” he chuckled.

 

Len bit his lip, “I gave him a blowjob too.”

 

“Jesus Len! You go from 0 to 60 in one night!?”

 

“I KNOW! Look… it’s complicated.”

 

“Explain!”

 

“I sort of told him I was in love with this guy that was ignoring me, similar to his situation with Iris…I left out the part where that person was him…” he winced, “and I may have proposed that we use each other for umm… ‘comfort’.”

 

Mick stared at him for a moment. He took a breath and finally spoke, “I hope this doesn’t blow up on you Len. It’s clear you are head over heels for him, I don’t want you getting hurt by doing something stupid… like this!” 

 

Len looked at him and gave him a small genuine smile, “Thanks man.”

 

“Anytime… so did you at least enjoy yourself?” He smirked.

 

“Yeah… I got head back!” He smiled widely.

 

Mick laughed, “you two really are idiots! Just date like normal people!” he rolled his eyes, “So if you both got you some last night, why are you all depressed on your bed then?”

 

“I texted him and he hasn’t answered…” he pouted.

 

“It’s 7:30 Len, even I know the kid sleeps in.”

 

“I know!”

 

Mick shook his head and walked down the hallway again, leaving Len to his thoughts. He flopped down on the bed again, checking his phone.

 

(7:42) 0 MESSAGES

 

Fuck, this was going to be a long morning, he could already tell…

 

_Argh! Wake up Scarlett!! I need to see you!_

 

~~~

 

Len watched his sister grill Barry with personal questions. He had already tried to stop her, but for some reason she was relentless with Barry. Len was still in a bit of a haze over the fact that Barry had agreed to play his boyfriend. He didn’t care if it was for Lisa, just the fact that it was acknowledge made his giddy… and Len never felt ‘giddy’! He had been terrified that Barry would have been scared off when she called him his boyfriend in that store. He told her he wasn’t, hoping not to freak him out, even though Len wanted nothing more than for them to actually be a couple.

 

“So Barry, do you want to live in Central after graduating?”

 

“Umm… yeah, I love this city.”

 

“Good. Do you want to get married someday? And if so, when?”

 

Len glared at her, but she completely ignored him.

 

“I mean, yeah… I always wanted to do the whole family thing. And as for when, maybe after graduating?” Barry shrugged.

 

“Ok… what about kids? Do you want any?”

 

“Liz… Could you stop with the personal questions? You JUST met him.”

 

“Exactly Lenny, I need to know these things.” She turned to Barry again, “so… kids?” Len had no idea why she was so persistent on Barry. She had never been this bad with the few other guys he dated.

 

“Oh, I definitely want kids!” he smiled at her.

 

She narrowed her eyes, “but you are in a gay relationship?”

 

Len growled, but Barry laughed, “there is always adoption Lisa, or surrogacy.”

 

“Good, just wanted to be sure we are on the same page. So how many?”

 

“Two or more,” he said defiantly.

 

She raised her eyebrow at him, “why?”

 

“I grew up an only child, and I was always a bit jealous of people that had siblings. I thought it must be a lot of fun growing up with someone like that. So I told myself that when I started a family, I would have at least two or more.” He smiled.

 

Len smirked towards Lisa, “It’s overrated Scarlett, trust me, it’s not that great,” he teased.

 

Lisa stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled. He turned back to Barry who was staring at him with a soft look on his face, “not from what I can see.”

 

Len couldn’t breathe for a moment. His heart started speeding up, sweat coming from his hands. Luckily Lisa took Barry’s attention from him and started asking more questions. Len was left awestruck. What the hell was that look? Was this just his wishful thinking or did Barry just look at him ‘lovingly’…? Len had no idea what was going on, but he was sure of one thing.

 

_I’m fucked!_

 

~~~

 

Len walked into his bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep. Barry had left a few minutes ago, wearing his jacket still. Len couldn’t help but smile. Today had been great, with the exception of Lisa… well not really. When he thought about it, he got to spent his afternoon with is two favorite people in the world. Well, two out of three, he liked Mick too.

 

Len’s phone started ringing on his dresser. He saw the contact and answered, smirking.

 

“Didn’t get enough of me today sis?”

 

“Scarlett.”

 

Len rolled his eyes, “yes, I call him Scarlett, what of it?”

 

“I thought you were talking non-sense that night! But you bastard did tell me his name!”

 

“What are you talking about Lisa?”

 

“You know Lenny, you shouldn’t drink that much, you are quite the talker when you do.”

 

“What?”

 

“Last weekend, you got awful drunk with Mick, didn’t you? Passing out on the couch?”

 

Len thought back and he did remember passing out Friday night with Mick. His last memory had been of him in the living room, but the next morning he woke up in his bed. “How did you know that?”

 

“I went there Lenny! You were ignoring all my calls, so when I was out with my friends, and we were near your apartment, I decided to pay you a visit.”

 

Len knew this was not good, “whaaa…?”

 

She laughed, “Oh Lenny, you see…”

 

**~Lisa’s POV that night~**

Lisa walked into the apartment, TV blaring, the two idiots passed out in the living room. Mick was thrown back on his recliner while Len was hanging off the couch.

 

Lisa was not going to leave her brother like that. She would help Mick, but he was too heavy for her, so he was staying. She walked over to Len and started shacking him, half way waking him up so he could help her carry him to his room. Len mumbled a few words as he staggered, getting up, and Lisa guided him to his bedroom. He crashed on the bed and Lisa proceeded to put the covers on him. She went into the kitchen and got him a bottle water to put on his night stand.

 

She stared down at her brother, shaking her head. Her hand caressed his head and she kissed his forehead, getting ready to leave. Len opened his bloodshot eyes and gave her a lopsided smile.

 

“Liz…”

 

“Yeah Lenny, it’s me. I brought you some water, it’s right here.” She pointed to the stand.

 

He moved his head and narrowed his eyes at it and nodded. He looked back at her, giving her a grim look before speaking. “Liz… I think I’m fucked,” he whispered.

 

“Oh yeah?” She laughed. What nonsense was he going to say?

 

“Yeah…” he gave her a sad smile, “I’m in love.”

 

Lisa stared at him. _WHAT!?_ She quickly kneeled down beside the bed, getting close to Len. “Are you serious?” He nodded as he pursed his lips. “Lenny! Oh my God! This is great!” Len had never said he loved anyone before. This was incredible! She wanted her brother to find someone, he deserved to be happy.

 

“Yeah…” he said sadly, “… but he is straight… and… stupid Irish…”

 

_Irish?_ _What the hell did Ireland have to do with this?_

 

“So Lenny! You are handsome and charming… when you want to be… he will not resist!”

 

“You think so?” he gave her a small hopeful smile that broke her heart. _This is serious!_

 

“Yeah! Lenny. You are the greatest person I know. Anyone that gets to know you sees it. If this guy is worth half of what you think of him, then he should see it too.”

 

“He is amazing!” A drunk ass smile came out of him, his sadness completely gone as he was slowly started falling asleep again. _Drunk Ass!_

 

“So what is he like?”

 

His smile grew as he closed his eyes, “he is tall… and has a beautiful face… and his smile is just… and a cute little tush I was to bite!” He slurred his words.

 

Lisa sat there for a moment trying not to laugh. Did her brother just say he wants to bite this guy’s bottom? This was priceless! “When did you meet him?”

 

He smiled sleepily, “he spilled water on me at the beginning of the… semesterrr…” So was this why he had been ignoring her? The timing was around the same. He has been after this guy this whole time? She needed to find him and find out what his feelings were towards her brother. She was not taking any chances. Len finally is in love with someone, and she wasn’t going to let that someone hurt him! She looked back down and saw Len was sleeping.

 

_No, no, no!_

 

“Lenny? What’s his name?” He mumbled as he got comfy on his bed, burying his face into his pillow. “No, Lenny, wake up! I need to know his name!”

 

He spoke nonsense to her, she was only able to make our certain words, “…… tush………. Scarlett…. lips…………..” his mumbling finally died down as he passed out again.

 

“Tush, scarlet, and lips… what the hell am I supposed to get from that!? And who uses the word ‘scarlet’, just say red smartass!” She huffed and stood up. She looked him once over and walked out of the apartment.

 

_No matter what, I’m finding out who this guy is!_

**~end~**

 

_Fuck!!!_

 

No wonder she had interrogated Barry so much. He needed to get her to back off somehow. Maybe he could convince her she had the wrong guy?

 

“So you are thinking Barry is my love because I called him Scarlett today? That’s your proof?”

 

She laughed, “Please Lenny, you know me too well to know I would not just guess like that. I also found out how you and Barry met today.”

 

“No you didn’t.” _He would have remembered that!_

 

“You were getting our food when he said it. And I quote ‘I tripped and spilled water all over him’.”

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!!_

 

“So!? You know it’s possible that I would have had more than just one person spill water on me?”

 

“True, but none would be able to get away with it unscathed.” She huffed on the phone, “Lenny you can argue all night, but you are forgetting one thing.”

 

“What?” He asked annoyed.

 

“I got to spend all afternoon with you two, and all I can say my dear brother is that even if I hadn’t had that conversation with you last weekend, I would have known you were in love with Barry today. You don’t realize how you look at him. But no worries, your baby sister will get that cutie to realize his feelings for you.”

 

“ _Realize_ his feelings?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“Yeah! You see, jerk face, that same goofy look you give him, well he gives to you.”

 

Len sat there quietly. He knew Lisa was just messing with him… right? But there had been that look from earlier, in the cafeteria…

 

_Could Barry possibly like me already?_

 

***

 

** Chapter 1: Ignored **

 

“Ugh, this is unfair Lenny!!”

 

“Lenny?”

 

_Why did that sound so hot? He hated when people called him that!?_

 

“Yes, I’m calling you that! You will remain Lenny until you tell me!”

 

“Lenny it is,” Len smiled as he drank his beer.

 

_Man, can you imagine him calling me that in bed!_

 

Len still wasn’t sure how he should feel about Barry guessing every male in his life except for himself. Guess he should count himself lucky, he may not have been able to lie to him if he had asked if he was the guy. But, did Barry just not think of himself as a choice? Was it because he didn’t want to be, or did he honestly not think Len would like him. According to Mick it was obvious to everyone that Len had feelings for him, well everyone but the person that mattered most.

 

 “Well, I feel better. At least now I know I’m not the only idiot out there pining over someone who doesn’t know they exist… and having a case of the blue balls!”

 

Len laughed. _Oh Barry, I would gladly help you with that little problem..._ Wait, would he let him? Like, maybe a substitution sort of thing… use each other type stuff.

 

No! He couldn’t do this, it was wrong.

 

But… he would have Barry.

 

No! He would technically be lying to him.

 

But, he would have Barry.

 

No! He would be putting himself in a risky situation, and maybe getting hurt more than ever.

 

But, he would…

 

“what’s got you so serious?” Barry smiled at him.

 

Len looked at him, that gorgeous face, that smile. Was he really willing to risk himself to have him?

 

He smirked at him, “You are right, we are in very similar circumstances Barry.”

 

_Fuck it, I want him to be mine!_

 

 

***

 

 

** First Meeting **

 

“Len! Could you stop!?”

 

Len stopped tapping the pen on the table and glared at Mick who was currently sitting next to him. While staring at him, he started tapping the pen on the table, harder this time.

 

Mick rolled his eyes at him, “It’s not like I want to be here either!”

 

Len knew this, but it still pissed him off that he had to be here.

 

“Wow! How are we supposed to get new recruits with those inviting faces?” Sam laughed as he and Mark walked up to their booth. Both Mick and Len glared at them.

 

“Not in the mood for you jokes Sam!” Len gritted.

 

“Seriously Len, maybe you should get laid or something, might put you in a better mood,” Mark remarked.

 

Len narrowed his eyes at him, “you offering?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then shut the hell up!”

 

 “You two, leave. NOW!” Mick growled.

 

Sam and Mark shook their heads and walked off, mumbling to themselves. Len started the tapping the pen on the table again. He just wanted to be done with today, hell, with this fucking year. He was tired of being around a bunch of idiots. ‘Get laid’ he says, Len can get laid all he wants, but it was too problematic. They would always say it’s a hook up and end up wanting more. Well Len wasn’t willing to do that. He didn’t like having people close to him. Maybe one day… maybe, but today was not the day. He sighed and looked up at the large crowd, watching people pass by. For a moment, the crowd thinned out as people kept moving and Len was able to see across the room.

 

_That’s when he saw him_.

 

He was wearing a red shirt, dark jeans. He was tall and his hair was a bit messy, but it fit him. He was currently talking to the track coach. He smiled at the man and Len felt himself flush. The coach gave him some paperwork and a bottle of water and they said their goodbyes. Len started to lose vision of him, people once again walking in front of him.

 

Len stood, trying to catch where he was going. He saw the guy start walking further into the conference room, looking around. Len wanted, no _needed_ him to be in his life, he wasn’t sure why, but he had to meet him, talk to him. There was a bit of a clearing again and Len was able to catch the guy opening the bottle water and pocketing the lid as he kept walking forward. A plan came together in Len’s mind and he was off. He started walking in the same direction as the guy, but since he was behind the booths, he didn’t have to fight the crowd, easily getting in front of him.

 

“Where are you going Len?” Mick started following him, probably thinking Len was leaving, which he had done before.

 

“Shut up Mick!”

 

Len kept moving until he felt he was a good distance ahead. He went between two of the booths and joined the crowd. He started walking, making his way through until he finally caught a glimpse of the red shirt. He saw the guy was looking to the side.

 

_Perfect!_

 

He walked faster, timing it just right, and crashed into him. His hand came up just in time to tilt the water bottle towards him, making sure to spill the water on his shirt.

 

_Now for some acting..._

 

Len looked down at himself and made a stern face. He looked up at the guy and his acting went out the window. He knew the guy looked cute from afar, but he was gorgeous up close! He had beautiful green eyes and delicious looking lips that were begging him to kiss them.

 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz!” He started pressing his hand on Len’s shirt, trying to somehow make the water disappear. Len at this moment didn’t care that it was having the opposite effect, he was loving the guys hands on him.

 

Mick started laughing, startling the guy, who took his hands off Len, and bringing Len back to reality. He walked passed them, one hand smacking the guy on the shoulder, “No worries Kid, shit happens.” He started to walk to the table, laughing the entire way.

 

Len smiled and looked at the guy who still looked panicked. “I’m so, so, so, so sorry!”

 

“It’s ok, no harm done, really.”

 

“No, no, there has to be something I can do?”

 

_Damn he was beautiful, even when stressed._

 

“Well then how about this, you accompany me to my apartment so I can change, and then you can buy me some coffee to make up for it?”

 

The guy smiled brightly at him, making Len’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Yeah! I can definitely do that!”

 

Oh Len was in trouble, he knew he was. Just from the way his whole body was tingling, he knew. He had never felt like this towards anyone in his life.

 

He extended his hand, “I’m Leonard Snart, but you can call me Len.” He smirked at him.

 

Len enjoyed the flush that came over the guy. He swallowed and gave him a shy smile while shacking his hand, “I’m Barry Allen.”

 

_Barry Allen… I think I just fell in love with you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... two reasons! One, I wanted to have the count down to the big reveal of how they actually met. And two, I wanted to write Len's dream from Confessions, but I felt that would end the story in a sour mood, so I liked that the chapter went from deep and dark to more lighthearted towards the end if I did it backwards. Hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> I do have an epilogue planned, but it hasn't been written... so stick with me! It might not be next Friday, but I will try my hardest! Too much going on this week and next weekend!


	10. Comfort Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapters has a couple flashbacks, thus the "*****"... :)

 

  

Barry walked out of the small restaurant, tightening his coat as the cold air hit him. Even though it was freezing, Barry loved the fresh air. He closed his eyes and breathed in, happy and feeling relaxed and extremely full from dinner. Now all he wanted to do was go home and rela…

 

“Barry Allen?”

 

Barry turned and saw a woman walking up to him and immediately recognized her.

 

“Patty?” She smiled at him, glad he remembered her. “Oh man, I haven’t seen you since high school.” Barry walked up to her and gave her a small hug.

 

“I know, it’s been a while.”

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were moving to Starling after graduation?”

 

“I did, I’m just here visiting for the weekend. I can’t believe I actually ran into you, how have you been? What’s new?”

 

“Great! I don’t even know where to begin. College was a bit crazy, but I got my degree and I’m working over at the police department as their CSI guy, umm…”

 

“Your married…?” She smiled, pointing to his finger where his band was.

 

“Yes! I’m married!” He laughed bringing his hand up.

 

As if on queue, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a body possessively press itself tightly against him.

 

_Some things never change…_

 

Patty’s face went blank. Barry turned and watched Len smirk at her, making her mouth fall open.

 

“Patty, this is my husband Len. Lenny this is my high school friend Patty.”

 

“Pleasure,” he drawled as he extended his hand.

 

“Same,” she said and shook his hand. They all sat there quietly, Barry enjoying the shock look on Patty’s face. She finally shook her head and smiled, “I’m sorry, I just never would have guessed… you know…”

 

Barry turned to Len, “Patty and I dated in high school, so…”

 

“Oh.” Len narrowed his eyes slightly, Barry could feel him tightening his hold on him. “Well Barry here had a bit of a change during college.”

 

“I can see that. But wow Barry, you definitely got a really handsome husband, I’m jealous,” she teased.

 

Barry blushed, “I know, I still can’t believe that I get to call him mine.” Barry kissed his cheek, making Len smile for real finally.

 

“Well I hate to just run on you guys, but I was already a bit late. Next time I’m in town, we need to meet up and catch up more properly.”

 

“Yeah! That sounds perfect.”

 

“Of course I expect you to be there too Len.”

 

“Oh I will be there, you can count on it,” Barry winced at how it sounded almost like a threat.

 

“Well, have a great night you two, bye!” She waved as she started walking off.

 

“Bye!” Barry waved. Once she was far enough, Len growled and turned Barry the opposite direction, heading towards where their car was parked.

 

Barry laughed and hooked his arm around Len’s to walk more comfortably. He leaned in and smiled at Len as he kept a stern face.

 

“Lenny, are you ever going to stop being jealous?”

 

“Are you ever going to stop being cute?” He side-eyed him.

 

“Yeah, someday. When I’m old and wrinkly with grey hair.”

 

“Nope, even then I will be chasing people away with my wheelchair,” he huffed.

 

Barry laughed, “Lenny, we have been married for six years! I am yours! What, do you not trust me?” He pouted.

 

“I do Scarlett,” he turned and gave him a quick peck, “I just don’t trust others.”

 

“Yeah… I remember that being one of your reasons for proposing too!”

 

 

 

 

*********

Barry got to the apartment exhausted. His second year in college was starting out a lot harder than his first. He was happy that it was finally Friday and he could just come home and just relax. He knew Mick wasn’t going to be home for a few days, he had just started his shift at the fire department. It was funny how even though Len and Mick had already graduated, nothing changed much at home. Caitlin did come over a lot more often, so it felt a bit crowded sometimes, but they all got along extremely well, so it worked for now.

 

Barry heard his phone go off and he fished it out of his bag, seeing that is was Len.

 

“Lenny?”

 

“Hey, come outside.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want you to come with me for this last errand I have to do for Richard.”

 

“I will be right down,” _so much for him relaxing_.

 

He got in and they started driving. Barry kept asking where they were going, but Len kept avoiding the question, just telling him he would see. They finally arrived at a large, older building that Barry could tell had been renovated within the last few years. It still had the old design, with large windows, but with the new paint job, it looked brand new. Len parked the car and guided Barry inside.

 

“What is this place?”

 

“It’s an apartment building. Richard owns it.” Len smiled.

 

“He owns it?” Barry asked shocked.

 

“Yeah. Right around the time I was adopted, he decided he wanted to put some money on real estate. This building was in bad shape, so he bought it and had it renovated. It took a while, but now it’s one of the most sought out places to live at. He kept the old charm, but updated everything else, and it seems people really loved the idea.”

 

They got into the elevator and Barry watched as Len pressed the last floor, 15.

 

“Well this place is beautiful!”

 

“I know. I fell in love with it the second I saw it. He brought me here when it was all complete, and even after, I would still beg to come here.” The elevator finally stopped and they got off. The hallway was short and lead to a single door. Len opened the apartment and Barry’s mouth was left open. The apartment was large and spacious, it had to be the largest one in the building, taking up most of the floor. The windows covered the walls all around, giving a perfect view of the city from any direction. Barry walked in amazed. He turned to Len and just gawked at him.

 

“I know!” He laughed, “I loved the view from up here. I used to come here when I was in high school and just needed some time alone. I kept having to ask him if he had rented it out to be sure I could still come here, but he always said no.”

 

“How has anyone not wanted this apartment?” Barry laughed as he walked into the main area. He could see an open kitchen to the right, and the left there was a hallway that he was pretty sure lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

 

“That is the same thing I said, but I never really questioned it since I got to enjoy it while it was empty.”

 

Barry walked up to one of the large windows, opening it up and leaning a bit out of it. The cold air came in, but Barry didn’t even mind. The view straight down was a bit stomach turning, but when he looked out, it was amazing. The sky was dark, so the little lights of the city filled the entire scene. Barry smiled as he felt Len press against him, kissing his shoulder.

 

“This view is beautiful,” he smiled as he looked out. Len watched him for a moment before finally speaking.

 

“I love you Barry.”

 

Barry turned his head towards him, “I love you too Lenny.”

 

He sat there silently and stared at him before taking a deep breath, “I want us to be together forever, like this. For you to always be mine.”

 

“Yeah?” Barry smiled as he turned to face him fully. Len kept his hands wrapped around his waist as Barry put his around his neck.

 

“Barry, I have loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you. Every part of me… heart, body, and soul, lives only for you. I cannot imagine living a single day without you. Which is why…”

 

Barry felt one of Len’s arms move and come between them. He looked down and saw he was holding a ring. Barry looked at Len as he gave him a nervous smile.

 

“Barry Allen, will you spend the rest of your life with me as my husband?”

 

Barry’s mouth hung open and he stared at Len. He lost all ability to speak as tears started forming in his eyes. He looked down at the ring as his hands slid down from Len’s shoulders. He swallowed, trying to regain composure as a small smile started forming on his face. He glanced back up and laughed as tears finally started coming down his cheeks and he started nodding. When he finally could speak, he yelled as loud as he could.

 

“YES!” Barry jumped back onto Len, hugging him tightly. Len laughed and hugged him back. Barry finally pulled off and started wiping his tears away, “Oh my God! Oh my God!” Len laughed again and grabbed his hand, putting the ring on his finger as he bit his lip. “I’m going to be your husband!”

 

“I know Scarlett,” Len said proudly. “My dream is finally coming true.” He pulled Barry in and kissed him deeply. “You have no idea how badly I wanted this.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup, I think the second you put on my letterman jacket, I knew I had to make you Barry Snart.”

 

“You are impossible! I can’t believe you proposed…” Barry laughed and looked at the ring.

 

“And guess what Scarlett, that is not the only surprise tonight,” he whispered.

 

Barry narrowed his eyes, “oh yeah?”

 

“So I was talking to Richard and I told him I was proposing to you, and he told me why this apartment was never taken.” Barry cocked his head to the side. “He never put it up for sale.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well Scarlett, you see this,” he pointed to the apartment, “is my wedding gift from him and Margaret. He saw how much I loved it, so he kept it off market for me.”

 

Barry’s mind needed a second to catch up. “You mean… this place… is… ours…?”

 

“Yup! Welcome home Scarlett!”

 

Barry looked around, mouth once again hanging open. This was insane, they just went from boyfriends to engaged and having a home!

 

Barry’s mind finally calmed down and the weight of everything finally started catching up. He couldn’t be happier, although… “Don’t you think this is kind of too soon though? I mean we have barely dated a year, and now we are engaged… and have a home…”

 

Len smiled, kissing Barry lightly, “no worries Scarlett, we will just have a long engagement to make up for it.”

 

Barry smiled and held him closer. Yeah, he knew Len was the one for him, so there was no need to worry too much, and like he said, they would just have a long engagement…

*********

 

 

 

 

“So yeah, what happened to the ‘long engagement’,” Barry laughed and he looked at his wedding ring. They were now in their car, heading towards their home.

 

“It was long! And you did agree to have a winter wedding.”

 

“I had assumed it was going to be the following year’s winter, not the one that had been two months away!”

 

“Yeah well, those two months were torture for me. Plus you have to admit, the honeymoon was awesome,” he smirked at him.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Barry blushed.

 

 

 

 

*********

Len barely let Barry say his goodbyes during the reception. He put Barry in the car, waved goodbye to everyone and drove off towards the mountain cabin they would be spending their honeymoon in. By the time they arrived, it was pretty late. They had stopped and bought a few groceries to make sure they didn’t need to leave for any reason. Barry walked into the cabin and was amazed. The kitchen was the first thing he saw and it opened straight into the living room. There were stairs on the right corner that lead to the bedroom and restroom on the second floor.

 

Barry brought in the groceries as Len grabbed the bags and took them upstairs. Barry started putting away all the food, smiling to himself. He was still trying to wrap his head at the thought that he was now married to Len. He closed the fridge and felt Len turn him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

“Well hello husband,” Barry smiled.

 

Len hummed, “I love the sound of that.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“So are you done here? Because I require my husband upstairs, ASAP,” he grinned.

 

Barry laughed and pulled Len all the way upstairs. The bedroom was small and cozy, with the bed facing out towards a large window. Barry pushed Len onto the bed.

 

“You stay here.” Len cocked his eyebrow at him as Barry smiled shyly. He grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom that was right off the bedroom.

 

“My, my Scarlett, I didn’t realize I was going to get a show?”

 

“It’s not a show, don’t expect much!” He yelled from the restroom, “I just thought this was fitting for tonight.”

 

Barry quickly got himself ready and opened the door and slowly walked out. He tried his best to stand tall, but he was blushing too much. He was wearing blue boxer briefs that hugged him tightly and… Len’s letterman jacket. 

 

“Like I said, it’s fitting for tonight, right?” Barry felt every part of his body blush. He slightly turned to show off the ‘Snart’ on the back, “it’s finally my name.”

 

“Yeah it is,” Len’s voice dropped, making Barry blush deeper.

 

Len quickly pulled off his shirt before beckoning Barry to come over. Barry giggled as he slowly crawled on the bed and sat on his lap. He leaned down and started kissing Len, feeling his hands start to rub his thighs. Barry could not be happier than in this moment. He had his husband in his arms… _husband!!_

 

Barry smiled into the kiss as his hands came up to cradle his face. He pulled back and grinned at Len, “we are married!”

 

“I know Scarlett,” Len laughed.

 

“Like… husband and husband!”

 

“I know,” Len’s hand came up to the back of his head and gripped tightly. He pulled him back into a deep kiss, making Barry moan, as he turned them over, getting on top of Barry. “You are all mine Scarlett, now and forever.” He dove down and started kissing his neck.

 

Barry mewled and he tried to pull him closer. “Lenny!”

 

Len started marking his neck as his hands travelled down his torso. One dipped under the boxers and took hold of Barry, making him groan, and he started pumping him. He pulled back and started watching Barry’s face as he kept moving his hand. Barry wanted nothing more than to relax back and enjoy his ministrations, but he was not about to let Len do all the work. He pushed him back, turning them back over, and then proceeded to kiss his way down his chest. His hand glided across Len’s pants and felt how hard he was. Barry smiled, and he undid his pants quickly, pulling him out. Barry sat up and grinned at Len as his hand started working him.

 

“Fuck baby… you know just how I like it.”

 

“Yeah I do,” Barry smiled as he lowered himself, “and I know how much you like my mouth too.”

 

He gently kissed Len’s head, tasting the precum that was already forming, before opening his mouth and taking him in slowly. He got him all the way in before coming back up and swirling his tongue around the head. Len threw his head back and pushed his hips up, trying to get himself back into Barry’s mouth. Barry gave him and evil grin as he pulled back up, sitting on his lap.

 

Len growled in frustration but Barry simply laughed and got off the bed. He slowly pulled off his boxers and took off the letterman jacket.

 

“Now, now my dear husband, I want to ride your cock tonight, not have you cum in my mouth.”

 

“Anything for you love,” Len laughed as he quickly took off the remaining clothing he had.

 

Barry crawled back on his lap, and Len’s hands started roaming his naked body once again. He pulled away for only a second as he reached for the lube he had placed on the side table and coated two of his fingers. Barry spread his legs wider as Len’s reached between them and started pushing in, getting him ready for what they both wanted. Barry started pushing down onto his fingers, wanting this to be done so he could get what he truly was after. Len started scissoring him as he laid kisses down Barry’s chest.

 

“Lenny, please,” Barry begged.

 

“What does my dear husband want?”

 

Barry bit his lip as he got close to his ear, “I want your cock deep inside me, claiming every inch of me as yours.”

 

“Fuck baby.” Len pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lube bottle again as his lips captured Barry’s neck.

 

Barry took the bottle from him and started the task of lubing Len up. He stroked him a few times, enjoying the whining that came from Len, and finally pushed him down onto the bed. Barry raised himself and slowly sat back down, taking Len inside him.

 

“Lenny…” he sighed.

 

Len’s hands gripped his hips and he tried to keep from pushing up. Barry finally sat fully and slowly twisted his hips, feeling how deep Len was now. He looked down at Len, watching his eyes almost roll back as Barry did the motion again and again.

 

“You are mine now Lenny.”

 

Len closed his eyes, “yeah I am, all yours Scarlett. Like I have been from the beginning.” His hips slowly pushed up, trying to dig himself deeper.

 

Barry pushed back down to meet his thrusts. He started picking up the pace, making Len moan louder. Barry would never get tired of hearing him like this, and the thought that it was him doing this made it so much better. Barry leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of Len’s head as he started to ride his faster and harder. Len’s hold got tighter and he started thrusting up, wanting his release.

 

“Scarlett…”

 

Barry bent all the way down, kissing Len, pushing his tongue and claiming his mouth as he kept relentlessly pushing his hips down. He could feel himself getting close, the new angle was hitting him just in the right spot and Barry couldn’t stop the moans that were now coming out. He felt Len’s hands slip between them and take hold of Barry’s member, stroking him with the speed of their hips and Barry was gone. He felt his eyes roll back as his body tightened and he spilled himself between them. Len groaned loudly a few seconds later, following his orgasm with his own, and spilling inside of Barry. Barry collapsed onto Len, burying is his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I love you Lenny,” he said breathlessly.

 

“I love you too Scarlett,” Len chuckled.

*********

 

 

 

 

They walked into their home, Len throwing the car keys onto the small table they kept by the door.

 

“You know what Scarlett, I think I want you to wear that jacket again for me tonight. Maybe I can get a picture of you this time… with nothing else,” he winked.

 

“I don’t think so!” Barry took off his coat. “I still hear about the first naked picture I gave you! I can’t believe I forgot Lisa had your passcode!”

 

Len laughed, “yeah, but I don’t think I have ever seen my sister’s face go redder. She couldn’t look at you in the face for a whole month.”

 

Barry glared at him, “yeah… I remember. Thanks,” Barry stated not amused.

 

He put his coat away in the closet near the entrance and walked towards the living room. He glanced over at the dining table and noticed there were papers thrown all around. He huffed and started walking towards the table to clean up the mess.

 

“Len, what have I told you about messing up my dining table!” He started picking up the papers when a word caught his attention. He stopped and started looking more closely at the material and realized what they were. “Lenny, these are about…” he turned to him, “…surrogacy?”

 

Len walked up to him, taking hold of him by the waist as he shrugged, “I’m not saying right now, but I figured we should study it a bit… so we are ready… when the time comes.”

 

Barry dropped the papers he had grabbed and wrapped his arms around Len’s shoulders.

 

“You want to have kids with me?” He beamed.

 

“Of course Love. I can’t wait until a tiny you is running around here crying for his Papa because Dada won’t let him have cookies before dinner.”

 

“I’m Dada, aren’t I?” Len nodded, “Oh my God, you are going to spoil our kids rotten! Aren’t you?”

 

Len smiled, “Scarlett, if they come out with your eyes, I’m a gonner.”

 

Barry threw his head back and laughed. He kissed Len sweetly on the lips, hugging him tightly. How had this become his life? How had one man changed him so much?

 

“I love you ‘Papa’!”

 

“And I love you ‘Dada’!” Len smiled as he kissed him again.

 

 

 

**~~6 Months Later~~**

“NO! I should be the one! This way, they both get the same mother! If you do it, then Len won’t have any kids!”

 

“NO! I’m Len’s sister! I have the same blood as him, so a kid by me is the same as him, so Barry and I would have the closest thing to a kid that Lenny and Barry would have!”

 

“Half Sister!!”

 

“You aren’t even related!”

 

“Exactly! I can have both kids for them!”

 

Barry sat back shocked, not sure what to do. All they had done was announce that he and Len were thinking of starting a family and then Iris and Lisa started arguing.

 

“You haven’t even had a kid yet! Do you want your first to be one that you will give away. Eddie and I already had our twins!”

 

“It’s for my brother, of course I’m fine with it!”

 

“Ok, Is Cisco ok with this?”

 

Both women turned to Cisco who was sitting on Barry and Len’s couch. He just shrugged and tried to disappear further into the couch, Barry sighed.

 

Poor Cisco ended up falling head over heels for Lisa during Barry’s wedding. Len had been less than please when he found out they had been dating behind his back. Luckily things did work out, and despite what Len said, he was really happy Cisco ended up with his sister. He always treated her like a princess and let her do as she please… like now.  

 

“See… Cisco is fine with it!”

 

Barry shook his head and leaned towards Len who was next to him, “maybe we should stop this, you know, before it becomes an actual fight?”

 

Len chuckled and turned towards Mick who was on his other side, “My money is on Iris.”

 

Mick looked at him shocked, “Really? Over Lisa?”

 

“I have come to learn that Iris is spunky.”

 

“Still, with the whole history and stuff… I just figured.”

 

“True, but when Lisa said she would be a surrogate, she added she would happily do it naturally, with no artificial insemination,” Len growled.

 

Mick laughed, “Now it makes sense!”

 

Barry threw his head back in frustration.

 

“Well I must say I’m certainly glad I’m not an option,” Caitlin walked up to Barry’s other side. “I would hate to be in the middle of that. Plus, I’m not letting any babies in this tummy until after I graduate with my doctorate.”

 

“And then we are having a whole litter of kids,” Mick mumbled to Len.

 

“What Honey?”

 

“Nothing Dear.”

 

Barry looked at Len, wanting him to stop the girls from arguing. Len simply smiled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

 

“Don’t worry so much Scarlett, just be glad that we apparently have a lot of options for us.”

 

Barry smiled up at him and took a deep breath. He relaxed into his arms and figured he was right. He should count himself lucky to have such great friends… no, family, to support him and Len. He honestly couldn’t be happier, his life was perfect. All he ever wanted growing up was someone to love and to have that said person love him back, and he found him. There was no one more perfect than Len.

 

He spent his youth seeking comfort, and now, well… _comfort was found._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comes to an end the story that inspired me to start writing fanfics... Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> PS: Don't be surprised if you end up with some extra chapters or something... like a Christmas special... lol!
> 
> Feel free to write me if you have any questions or anything! I created an email for this account, it's on my profile! Thank you guys so much for your support!! X)


	11. Bonus: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Halloween passed and then I remembered I wanted to do this tiny scene! Well, better late than never! Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Papa!”

 

Len heard the yell from his oldest coming down the hallway. He rolled his eyes as he turned from the couch where he sat to see what was wrong.

 

“Yes Michael?”

 

The young seven year old boy finally reached the living room and stood, pouting at his father. Len smirked as he gazed at him. He had Iris’s mocha skin, but that had been about it. The rest of his features were definitely Len’s, including the Snart’s ‘mesmerizing’ blue eyes, as his husband liked to say. He was currently wearing his Batman costume, ready to head out for the night. Len did notice one piece missing.

 

“Tessa took my mask! Again!” He whined.

 

Len huffed as he finally stood up from the couch. He was ready to go in his costume, Captain Cold. Their kids had decided on their theme this year and apparently it had to be DC. Michael and Barry were the heroes, Len and Tessa were the villains… and oh boy did Tessa fit the part.

 

Right on queue Len heard a giggle as a tiny four year old came running from behind her brother dressed as the joker, holding the mask. She came up to her dad and raised her hands to be picked up. Len picked her up and tried his best to look stern, but it was no use. Tessa had him wrapped around his finger, and how could she not? Those damn green eyes, matching Barry’s exactly, looked at him with that ‘I’m innocent’ look while she wore a devilish smirk that was so Lisa. Len sighed. He had no idea the combination of Lisa and Barry together would end up being his kryptonite. Maybe he should have been Superman instead? With her joker makeup and the mischievous behavior, she matched her costume perfectly.

 

“Tessa, you need to stop stealing Michael’s mask,” Len tried.

 

“No!” She huffed.

 

“Tessa.”

 

“I’m the Joker! I have to fight Batman.”

 

“True, but your brother can’t be Batman if he doesn’t have the mask. Do you want all of Gotham to know who he is?”

 

She looked down at her brother and then at the mask. Len watched with amusement as she pouted and thought hard. She finally handed the mask over to Michael, barely whispering an ‘no…’.

 

“What do you say?”

 

“I’m sorry brother.”

 

“It’s ok,” Michael smiled as he put on the mask.

 

Len finally put down Tessa, patting her on her head. “Ok guys, you stay here. Papa is going to find out what’s taking Dada so long with his costume. Then we can leave and get all the candy!”

 

“Yes!!” both kids yelled excitedly.

 

Len laughed as he heard his kids planning what they were going to do with all their candy. He walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom where Barry was still getting ready. Their kids decided they had to go in pairs. Michael would be Batman and Tessa his villain, Joker. They decided Len was Captain Cold, which he didn’t mind at all, the costume was not half bad, the parka looked good on him. This, of course, made Barry the Flash, which he begged the kids to change their mind. He apparently didn’t want to wear such a tight costume. Len didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. He finally opened the door to the bedroom and...

 

Len’s mind went blank. 

 

Across the room stood Barry staring at himself in the mirror. The tight costume hugged every curve of his body. Len’s eyes ate up every inch of him, his mouth watering. It didn’t matter how long they were together, Len would never get enough of Barry. Not to mention, red was definitely his Scarlett’s color.

 

Barry kept turning around, shaking his head. His face was almost as red as his costume. He hadn’t even noticed Len was in the room. Len slowly walked up to him, every nerve of his body dying to touch his husband. He stepped up right behind Barry, finally getting his attention, and placed his hands on his hips, pressing his whole body against him.

 

“Lenny I can’t wear this!” Len licked his lips as he looked in the mirror, finally getting a good look at the front of the costume. “Lenny!”

 

“What?”

 

Barry rolled his eyes as he turned, placing both hands on Len’s face to keep his attention. “I can’t wear this out! It’s too tight!”

 

“I don’t see anything wrong Love.”

 

“Really?” Barry asked. Len’s hand wondered down his body, finally landing on his tight ass and squeezed as he hummed. “Lenny! You really want me to go out in this? You know, where all our neighbors will see me!?”

 

That cleared his head a bit. There was no way in hell the neighborhood was getting a look at his husband’s goods! He already had issues with some of the women in the apartment complex eyeing him. He shrugged off his parka and wrapped it around Barry, even pulling the hood up.

 

“There,” Len laughed as Barry huffed the fur out of his eyes.

 

“This makes no sense.”

 

“Sure it does. We will say Captain Cold and Flash have a thing.”

 

“No they don’t!”

 

Len pulled Barry closer, their lips brushing against one another, “oh, this Cold is going to have his Flash tonight.” He pressed their lips together, feeling Barry reciprocate immediately. Len’s tongue dived in, tasting every inch of Barry. It was always like their first kiss. Len’s hands once again wondered down, groping Barry’s ass once more and holding him tightly against him. He thrusted his hips forward, trying to grind himself against him. Barry quickly pulled back, out of breath.  

 

“Len, I don’t need more things ‘bulging’ out of this costume!”

 

Len smirked, “fine… But we are playing tonight in these.”

 

Barry rolled his eyes, “sure, whatever. Come on Captain Cold!” Barry laughed as he walked out of their bedroom.

 

Len followed him from behind, wishing the parka was a bit higher so he could get a nice view of Barry’s tush. But he could be patient. Tonight, after all the trick-or-treating and the kids went to bed, this villain was going to have his hero moaning his name. Len smiled to himself.

 

“Alright guys! Lets go!” Barry announced cheerily.

 

They grabbed all they needed as they stepped out of the apartment. Len watched as Barry adjusted his costume and then glared at him when he saw Len looking. They started down the hallway towards the elevator. The kids ran in front, wanting to press the button. Len wrapped his arm around Barry as they walked down. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more.

 

“Lenny…” He warned.

 

“It’s just a quick peck… for now…” Barry huffed at him. Len leaned into his ear whispering, “tonight though… you are mine Flash.”

 

“Lenny!” Barry groaned.

 

Len laughed as he pulled away, “what do you expect Scarlett, I’m the villain!” He winked at him as he picked up their daughter. Michael took hold of Barry’s hand as they stepped inside the elevator. Len looked at both his kids and couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t believe this was his life now. He finally turned to Barry who was watching him, blushing as always. Len blew him kiss, he couldn’t help but tease. Barry shook his head but smiled, making Len laugh once more.

 

He loved his little family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I technically started this story before Dandelion. It was getting so long I decided to take a break and wrote an actual 'short' story (Dandelion) and posted it first. I hope you guys enjoy this one, thanks for reading!


End file.
